Of Scrolls & Legends
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Kells hat gesiegt und Maeve wurde verbannt. Die Bevölkerung von Kells bereitet sich auf ein rauschendes Fest vor, doch unerwartete Ereignisse machen es den fünf mystischen Rittern schwer, sich darauf zu freuen. Noch dazu kommt eine dunkle Vorahnung, mit der König Fin Varra gequält wird.
1. Licht vor den Schatten der Nacht

**Vorwort:**  
Erst mal vorab danke an alle, die diese FanFiction lesen werden, ich hoffe auf reichlich Reviews :-)  
Dies ist meine erste Mystic Knights Fanfiction und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
Da es sich um eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte handelt, wird es ab und an neue Kapitel geben.  
In welchen Abständen ich diese online stellen werde, kann ich noch nicht sagen,  
ich habe schließlich noch Haushalt und Beruf im Real Life.  
Auch bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, in welche Richtung die Story geht, daher bin ich genauso gespannt,  
wie ihr, wie sie weiter gehen wird ^^  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 _Du bist verstoßen aus der Welt, du bist auf dich allein gestellt!  
Die Waldluft hüllt dich tröstend ein, sie scheint dir Freund und Schutz zu sein.  
Du hast den Kampf noch nicht verlor'n, du kommst zurück, hast du geschwor'n!  
Und wenn die Hexe wiederkehrt, dann bleibt kein Richter unversehrt!_

Viele Jahre befanden sich die beiden Königreiche Kells und Temra im Krieg gegeneinander. Viele Jahre voll Angst, blutiger Kämpfe und Verlusten. Doch diese dunklen Zeiten sollten nun vorüber sein. Für mindestens einhundert Generationen. So besagte es die Legende. Kells hatte gesiegt und Königin Maeve wurde verbannt. Draganta's Schicksal hatte sich erfüllt.

Die Freude über den Sieg war überall spürbar. In Kells sowie auch in Temra und natürlich Tir na nog, das Land der kleinen Leute. Die Bewohner von Kells bereiteten alles für das morgige Fest vor, dass im Schloss - und selbstverständlich auch in den umliegenden Dörfern – gefeiert werden sollte zu Ehren der Mystischen Ritter und um dem Sieg zu feiern. Auch die Bewohner von Temra feierten bereits ausgelassen, wurden sie doch nun endlich von der Schreckensherrschaft Maeve's befreit. Dadurch, dass Maeve nur noch darauf fixiert war, Kells zu erobern, hat sie ihre eigenen Untertanen vollkommen vernachlässigt. Hungersnot und Elend waren die Folge. Doch nun, da ihre Königin verbannt wurde, konnte es nur noch bergauf gehen. Auch wenn die Bewohner Temra's noch nicht wussten, wer ihr neuer Herrscher werden würde.

In Tir na nog hingegen wurde am eigentlichen Tag des Sieges viel gefeiert. Musik spielte, es floss reichlich Nektar und sie tanzten als gäbe es kein Morgen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Denn schon kurz nachdem Maeve von Pyren in ihr Exil gebracht wurde, brach König Fin Varra zusammen und wurde von einer Vision heimgesucht. Eine neue Bedrohung lauerte Kells. Er musste sofort nach den Mystischen Rittern schicken lassen.

Unterdessen gingen die bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten auch an den Mystischen Rittern und König Conchobar nicht spurlos vorbei. Auch sie waren alle guter Laune und freuten sich auf das Fest – sagen wir lieber mal fast alle.  
Rohan – dem der Sieg schlussendlich zu verdanken war – schien sich zwar äußerlich genauso wie seine Freunde zu freuen, aber innerlich fühlte er sich zerrissen. Zum einen liebte er seine Heimat Kells, seine Freunde und sein Leben als mystischer Ritter doch andererseits machten sich immer mehr Zweifel in ihm breit, ob dieses Leben das richtige für ihn sei. Schließlich war er Maeves Sohn, wie konnte man jemandem trauen in dessen Adern das Blut des personifizierten Bösen floss? Selbstverständlich hatte er rein gar nichts mit Maeve gemeinsam aber die Furcht, etwas von ihren Eigenschaften könnte eines Tages auch bei ihm durchdringen, die blieb.  
Noch dazu kamen da einige ungeklärte Fragen: Warum hat sie ihn und Lugad überhaupt weg gegeben? Warum Lugad zu Nemain und ihn nach Kells? Und vor allem: Wer war sein Vater? Diese Fragen quälten Rohan seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er erfahren hatte dass Lugad sein Halbbruder und Maeve seine Mutter war. Ob er wohl jemals Antworten darauf bekommen würde? Er wusste es nicht.  
Vermutlich wäre es das Beste, er würde die Insel für eine Weile verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach seinen Wurzeln begeben. Nun, da Frieden herrschte, käme Kells bestimmt gut ohne ihn zurecht.  
Rohan seufzte schwer und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er saß allein in seiner Hütte, Angus befand sich im Moment im Schloss. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade damit beschäftigt das große Fest vorzubereiten, so wie alle anderen. Oder er startete erneut den kläglichen Versuch einer der Zofen den Hof zu machen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Ritters. Angus war sein bester Freund seit er denken konnte. Immer brachte er ihn zum Lachen. Was aber noch wichtiger war: Er wusste stets was in seinem besten Freund vorging. Sicher würde er es am Besten verstehen, wenn Rohan sich aufmachen würde um Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er auf den dunklen Holztisch vor sich. Trotz allem. Angus würde sicher nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein, wenn sein bester Freund für eine ganze Weile verschwinden würde. Doch Rohan war sich sicher: er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste es wissen. Nur so würde er sein Schicksal besser verstehen lernen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", eine zarte, besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Diese Stimme war ihm nur allzu vertraut. Doch seit Maeve verbannt wurde, hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört. Verständlich, denn im Schloss ging es seit diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich rund. Schon allein wegen den Vorbereitungen für das Fest.  
Rohan hob seinen Kopf in Richtung des Eingangs der Hütte. Da stand sie, nicht in ihren üblichen Kampfklamotten, nein, sie trug das wunderschöne blaue Kleid, das sie sonst nur im Schloss an hatte. Ein seltsamer Anblick, sie außerhalb des Schlosses in einem Kleid zu sehen. Der Kampf war vorüber, vermutlich wurde sie nun von König Conchobar angehalten sich auch außerhalb der alten Gemäuer als Prinzessin zu repräsentieren. „Deirdra... nein es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Was führt dich zu mir?", sagte er lächelnd und deutete ihr sich zu ihm zu setzen. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, so wie jedes mal wenn er in der Nähe der Prinzessin war.  
Deirdra schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Zeit, Rohan..." Sie hielt kurz inne und sah sich um. Etwas stimmte hier nicht aber sie hatte einfach keine Zeit um näher darauf einzugehen. „Ich dachte nur weil wir dich seit Tagen nicht im Schloss gesehen haben...", wieder hielt sie inne und räusperte sich. Dann lächelte sie. „Mein Vater schickt nach dir, er möchte uns alle unverzüglich im Schloss sehen. Heute noch."  
Das klang ernst. Wenn der König sie alle sehen wollte, das hatte meist gravierende Gründe. Vielleicht machte er sich aber auch nur unnötig verrückt. „Dann sollten wir zu ihm gehen.", antwortete der mystische Ritter und erhob sich. Deirdra wandte sich zur Tür und trat hinaus, Rohan folgte ihr.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander. Still und leise gingen sie nebeneinander her. Ab und zu beobachtete Rohan die Prinzessin aus den Augenwinkeln. Wie schön sie doch war. Schon lange hatte er tiefere Gefühle für die Prinzessin von Kells als nur reine Freundschaft. Angus wusste davon. Vermutlich ahnte es auch Garrett. Ja vielleicht sogar Ivar. Gab es doch ein paar Momente in denen er seine Gefühle nicht wirklich gut verbergen konnte. Nur Deirdra gegenüber schaffte er es bisher immer recht gut. Immer wieder versuchte er sich selbst verständlich zu machen, dass diese Gefühle für eine – noch dazu – bereits versprochene Prinzessin keinen Bestand haben würden. Dass Deirdra selbst ihn nur für ein „Jüngelchen" hielt, hatte sie ihm bereits vor Jahren klar gemacht. Natürlich hatte sich in dieser Zeit viel verändert und sie waren gute Freunde geworden aber trotzdem. Sie war eine Prinzessin, die zukünftige Königin von Kells. Und er war nur ein mystischer Ritter der aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammte. Wieder kam ihm Maeve in den Sinn, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter vertiefen konnte, riss ihn erneut Deirdra's Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Ivar und Garrett verlassen Kells nach den Feierlichkeiten für eine Weile."  
Rohan blickte zu ihr auf. „Wirklich? Doch so schnell?" Es war abzusehen, dass die beiden in ihre Königreiche zurückkehren würden. Waren sie doch schon so lange Zeit fort von zuhause. „Ja. Ivar wird voraussichtlich erst mal in seinem Königreich bleiben. Natürlich kehrt er sofort zu uns zurück, sollten wir seine Dienste benötigen. Und Garrett..." sie seufzte. „Das wird sich zeigen."  
Wird sich zeigen? Also war das Thema Hochzeit anscheinend doch noch nicht ganz vom Tisch. Sie erreichten das Schloss von Kells.

Die Stimmung im Schlosshof und auch in den Räumlichkeiten war ausgelassen und fröhlich, ganz genauso, wie Rohan es vermutet hatte. Im Thronsaal wurden sie schon bereits von Angus, Ivar, Garrett und König Conchobar erwartet. Die drei Ritter saßen zusammen an der hölzernen Tafel, der König stand vor seinem Thron und neben ihm Cathbad. Deirdra trat an die Seite ihres Vaters, die mystischen Ritter erhoben sich und Rohan gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen. Angus grinste an ihm vorbei in Richtung einer der Zofen und winkte ihr. Diese rollte nur mit den Augen und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Thronsaal. Rohan lächelte. Typisch Angus.  
„Es freut mich, dass ihr alle hier seit. Wie ihr wisst, steht uns morgen ein großes Fest bevor. Die Siegesfeier zu euren Ehren.", fing der König an. „Ich würde diese Feierlichkeit gerne dazu nutzen, noch ein paar Veränderungen bekannt zu geben." Der König sah lächelnd zur Seite, auf seine Tochter hinab. „Ich habe bereits Nachricht von Garrett's Vater erhalten. Wenn dem nichts entgegensteht, werden Deirdra und Garrett nächsten Monat vermählt."  
Rohan schluckte. Also doch. Er hatte es bereits geahnt. Mit geballten Fäusten stand er neben seinen Freunden, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch Garrett schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Lediglich Deirdra fand schnell ihre Stimme wieder. „Aber Vater...", fing sie an, wurde jedoch sogleich von ihrem Vater unterbrochen. „Nicht jetzt, Deirdra. Wir unterhalten uns später darüber."  
Deirdra wirkte nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber. Etwas benommen ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und stierte zu Boden. Obwohl sie und Garrett mittlerweile Freunde geworden sind, konnte sie sich scheinbar weiterhin nicht mit einer Ehe mit ihm arrangieren zu können. Angus stieß Rohan in die Seite. „Diesmal scheinen beide nicht vor Freude aus dem Häuschen zu sein.", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu. Rohan's Blick fiel auf Garrett. Angus hatte recht. Letztes mal grinste Garrett noch siegessicher vor sich hin, doch diesmal betrachtete er nur mit besorgter Miene die Prinzessin.  
„Nun zu meinem nächsten Anliegen. Ich habe mir die politische und gesellschaftliche Situation Temra's in den letzten Tagen genau angesehen und muss sagen, das Volk braucht einen neuen König. Ich bin nicht in der Lage mich um beide Königreiche zu kümmern. Rohan..." Mit einem mal zuckte der Ritter zusammen und sah zu seinem König auf, bevor dieser fortfuhr. „Du bist Maeve's Sohn. So schwer die Situation für dich auch sein mag aber du hättest ein Anrecht auf den Thron. Bevor du dich weigerst, bitte ich dich, denk eine Nacht darüber nach. Es gibt keinen, der sich besser für diese Aufgabe eignen würde und unsere beiden Völker wären sicher mehr als erfreut darüber. Draganta auf Temra's Thron würde ihnen nur noch mehr Sicherheit geben."  
Rohan schluckte schwer. Er als König? An so eine Option hatte er bisher noch nie auch nur im Traum gedacht. Zumal das seine Pläne, Kells erst mal für eine Reise zu verlassen, auf einen Schlag zu Nichte machen würde. „Mein König...", setzte er an, doch Conchobar hob seine Hand und hielt ihn an zu Schweigen. „Ich sagte doch, du sollst mir jetzt nicht widersprechen und erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Nun geht, wir sehen uns morgen bei den Feierlichkeiten."  
Angus, Ivar und Cathbad nickten dem König zu. „Komm, mein alter.", sagte Angus und zog Rohan mit sich.

Ihr Weg führte die drei Ritter und den Druiden in dessen Kammer. Cathbad schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Rohan, ich weiß was du denkst.", fing er an. Rohan wandte sich wütend zu dem Druiden um. „Ach ja? Ihr wisst wie es ist innerhalb eines Monats herauszufinden mit wem man Verwandt ist, seine eigene Mutter besiegen zu müssen und dann auch noch ihren Thron für sich beanspruchen zu müssen?" Wütend fuhr sich der Ritter durch die Haare. Das war einfach zu viel Information für einen Tag. Während der Druide versuchte, beruhigend auf Rohan einzureden und ihm des Königs Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, hatte Angus sich zu dem kleinen Fenster zurückgezogen, durch das man den Thronsaal beobachten konnte.  
Deirdra stand neben ihrem Vater, Garrett saß an der Tafel. „Vater du kennst meinen Standpunkt, ich will nicht heiraten. Nicht aus diplomatischen Gründen.", hörte Angus Deirdra sagen. „Meine Tochter, diese Hochzeit war bereits arrangiert als ihr beide kaum auf der Welt wart. Aus Gründen der Allianz zu Rhegget ist diese Heirat nicht mehr nötig, das weißt du. Aber ich werde den König nicht durch ein brechen meines Versprechens kränken. Hast du Garrett denn nun nicht bereits besser kennen- und schätzen gelernt?" Garrett räusperte sich, bevor Deirdra antworten konnte. „Verzeiht mir mein König, aber ich denke dies ist eine Angelegenheit die ihr unter vier Augen besprechen solltet." Conchobar nickte Garrett zu und dieser verließ sogleich den Thronsaal. Der König wandte sich nun wieder seiner Tochter zu. „Nun?", fragte er nach. Deirdra schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich schätze ich Garrett sehr und er wurde in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr zu einem lieben Freund aber ich habe keinerlei romantische Gefühle für ihn." „Meinst du nicht du könnest lernen ihn zu lieben?"  
Eine Frage auf die Deirdra nicht antworten konnte. Zumindest nicht sofort. Sie wusste, egal was sie sagen würde, ihr Vater würde sogleich wieder das Beispiel ihrer Mutter anführen. So sollte es auch sein, obwohl sie ihm nicht antwortete. „Ich erzählte dir bereits davon, dass deine Mutter genauso stur gegen eine arrangierte Ehe gewesen ist wie du heute. Nur wir beide kannten uns vorher nicht, du und Garrett hattet die Gelegenheit euch besser kennenzulernen. Über Monate hinweg. Valera ließ es mich Monate lang spüren, dass sie nicht besonders glücklich über diese Verbindung war und schließlich lernte sie, mich zu lieben. Und ich liebte sie auch. Mehr als alles andere." Deirdra seufzte schwer. Selten hatte ihr Vater ihre Mutter beim Namen genannt. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr. Auch jetzt sah sie die schmerzen ihres frühen Ablebens in seinen Augen. „Der Tag deiner Geburt war der glücklichste und zugleich schmerzvollste Tag meines Lebens. Als die Amme mich in ihre Gemächer rief weil Valera im sterben lag. Ihre letzten Worte an mich, nachdem sie mir sagte ich solle mich immer gut um dich kümmern, waren 'Vergiss mein nicht und denk an mich im nächsten Leben da wart ich auf dich.' Ohne die arrangierte Ehe hätte ich sie niemals kennengelernt.", sagte König Conchobar und ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder. Deirdra setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn zärtlich bei der Hand. „Vater, das bei Mutter und dir war etwas anderes. Auch wenn ihr beide gegen diese Ehe wart, so waren eure Herzen frei um zueinander zu finden."

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage König zu sein" Angus wandte sich zu seinem Freund um, der immer noch mit Cathbad diskutierte. Bei dieser Lautstärke konnte man nicht mal in ruhe lauschen, dachte er sich. Garrett befand sich mittlerweile ebenfalls in Cathbad's Kammer. Als er Angus am Fenster sitzen sah, gesellte er sich zu ihm. „Du weißt schon, dass es verboten ist, persönliche Gespräche des Königs zu belauschen...was sagen sie?" Neugierig blickte auch Garrett durch das schmale Fenster hinunter auf den König und die Prinzessin. „Conchobar hat Deirdra von ihrer Mutter erzählt, er versucht scheinbar so sie zu eurer Hochzeit zu überreden."  
Als Rohan die Worte seines Freundes hörte, hielt auch er inne und trat zu ihnen hinüber. Er sagte jedoch kein Wort. Ivar und Cathbad tauschten kurze Blicke aus, bevor er sagte: „Das sind Gespräche die euch nichts angehen! Hört gefälligst auf den König zu belauschen." „Schscht", herrschte ihn Garrett an. Dass ausgerechnet Garrett, der ebenfalls ein Prinz war und die Gepflogenheiten im Schloss kannte, so neugierig die Privatgespräche des Königs belauschte, konnte er nicht begreifen.  
Währenddessen schwieg König Conchobar. Er dachte über die letzten Worte seiner Tochter nach, bevor er ihr nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich antwortete. „Ich weiß, um wen es hier geht, Deirdra, aber ich kann nun mal mein Versprechen nicht brechen. So gern ich dich glücklich sehen würde als dein Vater so muss ich dennoch handeln wie ein König und als solcher ist es meine Pflicht dich mit Garrett zu vermählen. Es gibt Abmachungen, die können nicht gebrochen werden."  
Mit entsetzen beobachteten die mystischen Ritter von ihrem geheimen Versteck aus, wie Deirdra von ihrem Stuhl aus auf den Boden sank und zu schluchzen begann. König Conchobar hatte sich erhoben. Seine Stimme wurde ernst und bestimmend. „Das war mein letztes Wort!" Mit diesen, letzten, Worten verließ er den Thronsaal.  
Angus wandte sich nun seinen Freunden zu, die immer noch fassungslos auf die am Boden kauernde Deirdra blickten. „Habt ihr das kapiert?"  
Ivar rollte mit den Augen und Cathbad räusperte sich. „Das Herz einer Frau ist so tief und unergründlich wie der Ozean.", sagte er nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick in Richtung Rohan's. Sie alle hatten Deirdra's Worte vor einigen Wochen vernommen, als Rohan tödlich verwundet wurde und fast daran gestorben wäre, wenn Garrett nicht das Elixier der Vitalität von Lynette's Vater geschenkt bekommen hätte. „Ich hatte nie Gelegenheit, die meine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren.", hatte sie damals gesagt. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war dabei, selbst König Conchobar. Nur Rohan konnte sie nicht hören. Selbst Angus erinnerte sich nun wieder an Deirdra's Worte somit verstand er schlussendlich worum es im letzten Teil des Gesprächs wirklich ging.  
Rohan dagegen war verwirrt. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Deirdra's Einstellung Garrett gegenüber hätte sich inzwischen geändert. Doch warum war sie dann immer noch so gegen eine Heirat? „Deirdra will nicht zu einer Hochzeit gezwungen werden aus Diplomatischen Gründen oder weil sie aufgrund eines Versprechens das zu Zeiten ihrer Geburt gemacht wurde, dazu gezwungen wird. Sie möchte diesen Schritt aus Liebe gehen. So wie es in der normalen Bevölkerung der Norm entspricht. Jede Frau möchte erobert werden und nicht wie ein Stück Vieh verkauft werden.", sagte der Druide. Rohan schluckte, hatte er seine Gedanken etwa laut geäußert? Er sah zu Cathbad auf, der lächelte. „Ich habe mehr Tricks auf Lager, als du glaubst, mein junger Ritter. Jetzt kommt. Es gibt noch viel vorzubereiten für morgen und Rohan, denk über meine Worte nach und überlege dir genau wie du dich entscheidest. Es geht hier nicht nur um dich, sondern um das Volk."

Währenddessen herrschte noch immer große Unruhe in Tir na Nog. Die Vision ließ Fin Varra keine Ruhe mehr. Er musste mit den mystischen Rittern reden. „Ich spüre, dass Kells Gefahr droht.", hatte er gesagt nur kurz nachdem Maeve verbannt wurde. Welche Art Gefahr, wusste er noch nicht. Er war sich lediglich bewusst, dass diese Gefahr unheilvoller und gefährlicher war, als alles, was Maeve in den vielen Jahren ihrer Schreckensherrschaft unternommen hatte. Doch sollte er gleich nach den mystischen Rittern schicken lassen?  
Tage lang quälte ihn diese Frage, bis er sich schließlich dazu entschloss, sie erst nach den Feierlichkeiten rufen zu lassen. Nach den vielen Geschehnissen hatte es das Königreich verdient, ein paar glückliche Stunden zu verbringen. Ohne Furcht und Kummer. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, werde er bis dahin mehr in Erfahrung bringen können, über die dunkle Bedrohung die sich langsam über Kells zusammenbraute.


	2. Lieder der Freiheit

_Nachts durch das Tal als die Sonne sank, ging ein buntes Volk und ein Gesang.  
Mir war so fremd ihr Lied und völlig unbekannt doch ihre Melodie hielt mich im Bann.  
Durch das Tal sahst du die Spielleut ziehn, halb Weise und halb Narr'n, verehrt und angespien.  
Und von deiner Welt die dir groß und wichtig schien konntest du seitdem die Grenzen sehen._

Es war schon tief in der Nacht als Deirdra durch das Schloss lief, auf dem Weg nach draußen an die frische Luft. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten es ihr unmöglich gemacht, schlafen zu können. Die Freude, über das bevorstehende Fest wurde getrübt durch die Worte ihres Vaters. Morgen schon würde er endgültig ihre Vermählung mit Garrett bekanntgeben und – sofern er sich dazu entschließen sollte – Rohan's Krönung zum König von Temra. Über letzteres hatte Deirdra bisher noch nicht mal Zeit gefunden nachzudenken. Rohan als König von Temra. Der Junge, der einst so viel Unfug mit seinem Freund Angus angestellt hatte. Doch Rohan hatte sich dank seiner Rolle als Draganta verändert und war zu einem verantwortungsbewussten, selbstsicheren Mann heran gereift. Mit Sicherheit würde er einen guten und gütigen König abgeben, dessen war sich Deirdra sicher. Doch ob Rohan selbst sich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen schien, was fraglich. So viel war geschehen in den vergangenen Wochen, so dass Deirdra es bezweifelte, dass er dem Wunsch ihres Vaters nachkommen würde.  
Rohan. Wie groß war ihre Angst noch vor kurzer Zeit ihn durch seine Verletzung verlieren zu können und nun, da sie doch noch Garrett's Frau werden sollte, war jede Chance ihm irgendwann doch noch anzuvertrauen, was sie fühlte, endgültig dahin.  
Als sie an dem bereits Prunkvoll geschmückten Thronsaal vorbei kam, sah sie durch die Dunkelheit hindurch eine Gestalt vor dem flackernden Kamin stehen. Sie trat wenige Schritte näher und erkannte Garrett. „So spät noch wach?", fragte sie sanft als sie den Saal betrat. Garrett, der sich mit einem Arm an dem Kaminsims abstützte und das Feuer betrachtet hatte, sah zu der Prinzessin auf. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", antwortete er, bevor er sie anlächelte. „Ich nehme an, dir geht es genauso." Deirdra trat neben ihn an den Kamin, der eine wohlige Wärme versprühte. „Kannst du es mir verübeln?" Ein Seufzer entfuhr den Lippen des Ritters des Waldes, dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie eingehend. „Deirdra ich werde keine Frau heiraten, deren Herz ich nicht für mich gewinnen kann. Egal, für wen du mich hältst, aber ich weiß wann ich verloren habe. Und der Kampf um dein Herz war eigentlich schon entschieden bevor ich überhaupt hier in Kells ankam." Die Prinzessin wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah in das flackernde Feuer. „Garrett...", bevor sie einen richtigen Satz bilden konnte, wurde sie unterbrochen. „Nein, sag nichts. Kannst du dich noch an unser erstes Gespräch von damals erinnern? Als ich dich nach Rohan fragte? Du erzähltest mir was für ein großartiger und loyaler Kämpfer für Kells er doch sei und dass er Eigenschaften besitze von denen ich nur Träumen könnte. Schon damals wusste ich, dass du für ihm schwärmst. Wie tief deine Gefühle jedoch in Wahrheit gehen, wurde mir vor einigen Wochen klar als du an seinem Krankenbett davon gesprochen hattest. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich keine Chance hätte, die für mich zu gewinnen und somit gebe ich mich geschlagen und entbinde dich von deiner Pflicht mich zu heiraten."  
Deirdra sah zu ihm auf. „Aber unsere Väter..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Garrett, das ist Blödsinn. Natürlich sagt mir mein Herz, dass Rohan mir weitaus mehr bedeutet als es ein Freund tun sollte aber eine solche Verbindung würde niemals funktionieren. Schon gar nicht, da meinem Vater das Versprechen, das er deinem einst gab, viel zu wichtig ist als es wegen meinen Schwärmereien aufs Spiel zu setzen. Außerdem hat Rohan..." Sie verstummte. Garrett legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. „Deine Angst, verschmäht zu werden, ist doch wohl nicht so groß dass du nur aus diesem Grund eine Ehe mit mir eingehen würdest? Nur, weil du denkst er könnte deine Gefühle nicht erwidern? Deirdra, das ist der falsche Weg und ich will nicht mein Leben lang daran denken, dass du bei jedem Kuss, bei jeder Umarmung an einen anderen denkst. Halte mich jetzt für Arrogant oder nicht aber ich will, dass meine Frau ganz mir gehört."  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Boden. Bekam sie etwa gerade einen Korb? Als sie wieder zu Garrett aufsah, beugte sich dieser gerade auf sie hinab und ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte sie wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Ihr erster Kuss. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr sie. Ohne es selbst zu merken, hob sie die Hände an seine Brust – und drückte ihn von sich weg. In ihrem Gesicht stand das blanke entsetzen geschrieben. „Was sollte das?", fragte sie, ein wenig heiser.  
„Was hast du gefühlt?", fragte Garrett mit strengem Ton in der Stimme. Die Prinzessin hielt kurz inne. Gefühlt? Ihr war unwohl, der Kuss war nass und kalt und ihr einziger Gedanke war davon zu laufen. Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, lächelte Garrett. „Ich weiß was du denkst. Du fühltest nichts weil du nichts für mich empfindest. Verstehst du es jetzt? Würde ich auf die Wünsche unserer Väter eingehen, so würde ich mich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten können. Anfangs dachte ich wirklich ich würde es schaffen dich für mich zu gewinnen und natürlich kann es sein, dass du mit der Zeit Gefühle für mich entwickeln würdest aber das wären nicht die gleichen die du für Rohan empfindest." „Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise. Das also hatte Garrett mit dem Kuss bezweckt, er wollte sie auf die Probe stellen, um zu sehen ob seine Vermutungen stimmen würden. „In ein paar Tagen kehre ich in mein Königreich zurück und werde mit meinem Vater reden. Ich bin sicher er wird es verstehen zumal..." er lächelte. „Es da noch eine andere Option für mich gibt, mit der er sicher einverstanden sein wird." Der Blick der Prinzessin war fragend, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. „Lynette.", grinste er.  
Natürlich, Lynette und Garrett hatten sich auf ihrem Weg sicherlich näher kennengelernt und vielleicht war sie auch die Frau, die seine fünfzehn Kinder bekommen wollte. Deirdra lächelte. In der Beziehung hatte Garrett sich während seiner Zeit in Kells wirklich verändert. War er anfangs doch so arrogant und selbstverliebt.

Der Morgen graute und sanfte Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das Gesicht des Mannes, dem Kells seinen Sieg zu verdanken hatte. Langsam öffnete Rohan seine Augen und blinzelte. Wirklich gut geschlafen hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht. Kein Wunder bei den Neuigkeiten vom Vortag. Zu einer Entscheidung war er auch nicht gekommen, was Temra betraf. Er setzte sich auf und bekam fast einen Schrecken, als er Angus bereits frühstückend am Tisch sitzen sah. „Guten Morgen, eure Hoheit. Hunger?", grinste dieser. Rohan gähnte und erhob sich von seiner Pritsche. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Normalerweise bist du vor dem Mittagessen gar nicht aus dem Bett zu bekommen.", sagte er ehe er sich zu seinem Freund an den Holztisch setzte. „Heute steigt doch das große Fest zu unseren Ehren, das heißt ich muss mich fein raus putzen für die Damen." „Stimmt, ja. Und um ein Bad zu nehmen das dich auch wirklich sauber bekommt, brauchst du schon den ganzen Tag.", lachte Rohan. Angus wirkte leicht gekränkt, was vermutlich nur gespielt war. „Hey! Du duftest auch nicht gerade nach Rosenblüten." Der mystische Ritter des Feuers lachte und nahm sich eine Ecke von dem Brot, dass auf dem Tisch lag. Sein Freund würgte gerade den letzten Bissen hinunter eher er Rohan eindringlich ansah. „Und? Hast du dich schon entschieden ob du König werden willst?" „Nein. König Conchobar hat mich mit dieser Bitte ziemlich überrumpelt. Eigentlich hatte ich vor die Insel für eine Weile zu verlassen, um mehr über meine Herkunft zu erfahren."  
Angus nickte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Dann sag dem König das doch, er wird das sicher verstehen." „Angus, wie soll ich dem König mit so einer Nachricht unter die Augen trete? Was meinst du wie er es auffassen würde, wenn ich ihm mitteile dass ich anstatt König von Temra zu werden lieber durch die Weltgeschichte ziehen würde und Kells somit vollständig in Stich lasse.", antwortete Rohan ernst. „Na dann werd König.", meinte sein Freund trocken. „Ich als König? Bis vor ein paar Jahren war ich noch einfacher Druidenlehrling und jetzt soll ich König werden? Ich bin nicht bereit, eine solche Bürde auf mich zu nehmen. Vor allem habe ich keine Ahnung was ich als König zu tun hätte. Ich meine sieh dir Garrett und Ivar an, die beiden wurden von Kindesbeinen an auf ihre Tätigkeit als Herrscher vorbereitet. Ich wäre da komplett fehl am Platz."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen trat zwischen den Freunden ein, ehe Angus erneut das Wort ergriff. Diesmal war kein Witz in seiner Stimme und auch keine Ironie. Er klang ernst und aufrichtig. „Rohan du bist Draganta. Dass du dazu fähig bist, Truppen anzuführen und schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen, hast du bereits bewiesen. Ich glaube daran, dass du das Zeug zum König hast. Und Conchobar garantiert auch, sonst hätte er dich nicht danach gefragt."  
Die Wortwahl von Angus wahr wohlüberlegt, eine Seltenheit bei dem ehemaligen Dieb. Aber sie machten Rohan Mut und er lächelte. „Danke, Angus. Du bist ein wahrer Freund." „Kein Ding, Alter. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns langsam ein wenig Fein machen. Schließlich sollen die Ladys sehen was für tollen Männern sie den Frieden zu verdanken haben."

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, waren die Feierlichkeiten bereits in vollem Gange. Obwohl König Conchobar bereits am Morgen eine Antwort von Rohan erwartet hatte, war dieser nicht wie vereinbar aufgetaucht. Dieser Umstand bereitete dem König große Sorgen. Cathbad jedoch hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Rohan würde noch mehr Bedenkzeit brauchen. So eine wichtige Entscheidung konnte man schließlich nicht innerhalb eines Tages treffen.

Im Thronsaal war alles herrlich geschmückt, Musik spielte und es wurde getanzt und gesungen. Alle feierten ausgelassen. Ivar und Garrett waren bereits anwesend als Angus und Rohan den Saal betraten. Ivar tanzte mit einem jungen Mädchen und Garrett stand mit einem Becher voll Nektar in einer Ecke und beobachtete die Szenerie mit einem Lächeln. Als der König die beiden Freunde erblickte, lächelte er. „Rohan, Angus!" Mit einem Kloß im Hals ging Rohan auf ihn zu, dicht gefolgt von Angus der – urplötzlich nicht mehr neben ihm her ging. Als Rohan sich umwandte, sah er seinen Freund bei einer der Zofen stehen bei dem unbeholfenen Versuch diese zu umgarnen. Der junge Ritter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Mein König ich..." Conchobar hob die Hand um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Erst dachte Rohan, er würde ihn für sein nicht erscheinen am Morgen tadeln wollen, doch der König lächelte. „Du brauchst mehr Bedenkzeit. Ich hätte das wissen müssen, es tut mir leid. König zu sein ist keine leichte Aufgabe, du erinnerst dich sicher, wie es Deirdra erging als ich erkrankt war. Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst, ich werde dich zu nichts drängen.", sagte er sanft. „Danke, mein König." Auch Rohan lächelte nun. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Zeit ist etwas, dass er im Moment wirklich gut gebrauchen konnte. „Amüsier dich gut Rohan.", sagte Conchobar noch, bevor er sich auf seinem Thron niederließ und das Treiben der Menschen beobachtete.

Der Ritter des Feuers ging hinüber zu Garrett. Mit einem Becher Nektar in der Ecke zu stehen, schien ihm gerade die bessere Alternative zu Tanzen und Angus bei seinen kläglichen Annäherungsversuchen zu helfen. „Rohan, ihr kommt spät, die große Ansprache habt ihr bereits verpasst.", grinste Garrett. „Haben wir da wirklich so viel versäumt?" „Nicht wirklich. Ich denke die noch größere Ansprache wird noch folgen zu späterer Stunde." Rohan ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. So viele Menschen waren gekommen um mit ihnen zu feiern. Er sah Ivar und Angus aber jemand fehlte. „Wo ist Deirdra?", fragte er Garrett. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf den vorderen Eingang des Thronsaals gerichtet und nickte in dessen Richtung. Rohan folgte seinem Blick und da sah er sie.  
Deirdra stand im Türbogen und sah sich gerade um. Sie trug keines der Kleider, die Rohan kannte. Es war ein langes, weites Kleid mit Ärmeln, die fast bis zum Boden reichten, so wie die Kleider die er kannte. Es war dunkelrot, in der Mitte mit zart beigem Stoff versetzt der von der Brust aus bis zum Ende des Kleides reichte und am Rock bis zum Boden hin weiter wurde. Der Brustbereich war mit goldenen Schnüren besetzt und um die Ellbogen und die Taille wanden sich ebenfalls Goldene Borten mit aufwendigen Verzierungen drum herum. Um den Hals trug sie ein Goldenes Amulett mit dem Emblem von Kells. Ihre Haare trug sie nicht, wie sonst, offen. Sie waren hochgesteckt und mit ebenfalls goldenen Perlen versetzt. Und darauf trug sie natürlich wie üblich ihre Krone.

Rohan stockte der Atem. Der Anblick Deirdra's war einfach Atemberaubend. Selbst Angus und Ivar, die eigentlich schwer beschäftigt waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, konnten nicht umhin die Prinzessin anzustarren. So hatte sie wahrlich noch keiner gesehen. Sie sah nicht mehr aus wie eine Prinzessin, nein. Eher wie eine Königin. „Das ist ein Kleid ihrer Mutter.", flüsterte Garrett Rohan zu und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?", stammelte er, immer noch überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Zur Feier des Tages schenkte der König seiner Tochter eines der Kleider, das ihre Mutter einst getragen hatte.", erklärte Garrett.  
Deirdra trat vor den Thron und verneigte sich vor ihrem Vater. Dieser sah stolzer aus, als jemals zuvor. „Du sieht wunderschön aus. Genauso, wie deine Mutter einst." Der König erhob sich und bot seiner Tochter den Arm an, um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

Während der König mit seiner Tochter tanzte, ging das muntere Treiben im Schloss immer weiter. Garrett hatte sich nun ebenfalls ein junges Mädchen geschnappt um der Musik im Tanz zu folgen und selbst Angus hatte endlich eine der Zofen überredet es Garrett gleich zu tun. Nur Rohan stand noch immer in der Ecke. Er fühlte sich ein wenig deplatziert. Auch war ihm nicht im geringsten zum Feiern zu Mute. Zu viel ging dem Ritter im Kopf herum. Er stellte seinen Becher ab und verließ den Thronsaal. Wenige Augenblicke später fand er sich im Schlossgarten wieder. Dieser befand sich in der Mitte des Schlossgeländes und beinhaltete wunderschöne Blumen, prächtige Bäume und einen runden Brunnen. Nicht unweit dieses Brunnens befand sich eine aus weißem Marmor gefertigte Engelsfigur. Diese bewachte das sich darunter befindliche Grab von Deirdra's Mutter.  
Rohan lehnte sich an einen der Bäume, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Was soll ich nur tun?", sagte er zu sich selbst, wohl wissend, dass er kaum eine Antwort bekommen würde. „König von Temra werden.", antwortete ihm eine leise Stimme. Er wusste wer da zu ihm gekommen war. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er das Gesicht der Prinzessin vor sich. „Ich musste an die frische Luft, der Tanz mit meinem Vater hat mich ganz schön angestrengt.", sagte sie weiter. Rohan lauschte für einen Moment der leisen Musik, die aus dem Thronsaal zu ihnen hinaus hallte. „Sie singen die 'Lieder der Freiheit', wie sie es nennen. Und Frei sind sie nun. Sind wir alle.", meinte Deirdra. „Sind wir das? Ich soll hinter den Schlossmauern von Temra eingesperrt werden und du...", setzte Rohan an, jedoch verstummte er sofort. Den letzten Teil konnte und wollte er nicht laut aussprechen. „Ich werde in eine Ehe eingesperrt in die ich nicht möchte, wolltest du sagen?" Rohan nickte und Deirdra wandte sich von ihm weg. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Garrett nicht gern habe. Jedoch habe ich mir Heiraten irgendwie romantischer vorgestellt. Diese Situation hat nichts mit Romantik zu tun, es ist eine Pflicht die ich zu erfüllen habe." „Liebst du ihn?" Bei diesen Worten stockte der Prinzessin der Atem und sie dachte zurück an ihr Gespräch mit Garrett in der vergangenen Nacht. Und diesen verdammt schlechten Kuss. Mussten Küsse so nass und kalt sein?  
Deirdra drehte sich wieder zu Rohan um, in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck spiegelten sich Verwirrtheit und Wut wieder. „Du wagst es mir so eine Frage zu stellen?" Rohan stieß sich von dem Baum ab und trat einen Schritt auf Deirdra zu, sodass sie sich nun direkt gegenüber standen. Deirdra konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper aus abging. „Ich frage dich das nicht als Untertan der eine unangemessene Frage an seine Prinzessin richtet, sondern als langjähriger Freund, der sich Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen macht." Sanft legte er der Prinzessin eine Hand auf die Schulter und ein Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Es war wie tausend kleine Blitze die sich ihren Weg bahnten bis hin zu ihrem Herzen, das plötzlich unkontrollierbar schlug. „Garrett ist ein guter Freund, und wird sicher eines Tages ein liebevoller Ehemann sein, aber nicht für mich. Auch ist er selbst mittlerweile gegen diese Ehe. Wenn er in sein Königreich zurückkehrt, wird er seinen Vater davon unterrichten, dass er es bevorzugt, Lynette zu heiraten anstatt mich." Ein lächeln huschte über Rohan's Lippen. Lynette. Dass dieses Mädchen einst als Schiffbrüchige auf diese Insel geschwemmt wurde, war das größte Glück das ihm in der Hinsicht auf Garrett widerfahren konnte. Dass Garrett seit seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr der gleiche war, war Rohan natürlich aufgefallen. Nur auf die Idee, dass dieses Mädchen dahinter stecken könnte, war er bislang nicht gekommen.  
Er sah Deirdra an und lächelte. Aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur hatte sich eine Strähne gelöst und hing ihr nun ins Gesicht. Sanft strich er diese hinter ihr Ohr. Der Körper der Prinzessin spielte bei dieser Berührung komplett verrückt. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Und in ihrer Magengegend machten sich sehr seltsame Gefühle breit. Auch Rohan erging es nicht anders. So nah war er Deirdra bisher nie, zumindest nicht bewusst.  
Als er in diese bezaubernden Augen blickte, wollte er nichts sehnsüchtiger, als sie einfach an sich ziehen um sie zu küssen, doch das durfte er nicht. „Rohan, ich...", gerade als Deirdra etwas sagen wollte, hörten die beiden wie jemand ihre Namen rief. Nur einen Moment später kam Angus total außer Atem angerannt und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Sofort trennten sich die beiden, damit kein falscher Eindruck entstehen würde. „Was ist denn los, warum bist du so gerannt?", fragte Rohan. Angus, der vergeblich versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, wedelte mit Händen und Füßen herum um sich verständlich zu machen. „Atme erst mal tief durch.", meinte Rohan weiter. Sein Freund tat so wie ihm befohlen wurde, und schon wurde es etwas besser. „Der …. König... will...dass...wir...alle...rein...kom...men...An...spra...che." Rohan klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter. „Dann gehen wir besser rein, wenn es so wichtig ist dass du deshalb fast kollabierst."


	3. Grausam Schwestern

_Es lebte ein Weib im Norden am Meer, Zwei Töchter gebar sie, es ist lange her,  
Die Eine war hell und von schöner Gestalt, Die Ältere aber war dunkel und kalt.  
Die Eifersucht nagte an ihr Jahr und Tag, Sie wünschte, die Schönere läge im Grab,  
Und dann eines Tages, der Wind wehter sehr, Da stieß sie die Schwester vom Felsen hinab ins Meer._

„Viel zu lange tobte der Krieg zwischen Kells und Temra. Viele Verluste hatten wir zu betrauern. Mütter verloren ihre Söhne, Frauen ihre Männer. Meine Gedanken sind auf ewig bei euren Familien, doch denkt daran, sie alle sind nicht umsonst gefallen. Der Frieden ist nun doch noch eingezogen in unser Land und soll anhalten für mehr als einhundert Generationen. Es ist mir eine Freude mich im Namen des gesamten Volkes bei den mystischen Rittern und Draganta zu bedanken.", sprach König Conchobar als er sein Glas erhob. „Auf die mystischen Ritter."  
Die fünf mystischen Ritter standen nebeneinander vor dem König und lächelten. Die Musik begann erneut zu spielen und alles ging seinen gewohnten gang.  
„Also ich glaube...", begann Angus an Rohan gewandt, während er sich streckte. „Ich sollte die nette Zofe von vorhin nicht zu lange warten lassen, sicher vermisst sie mich schon." Mit einem Zwinkern, verschwand er in Richtung des schönen Mädchens mit dem er vorhin noch getanzt hatte. „Angus wird sich wohl nie ändern.", meinte Ivar als auch ihm seine Tanzpartnerin ins Auge stach, die ihm zulächelte. „Entschuldigt mich."  
Garrett lachte. „Es tut wirklich gut, sie alle wieder so fröhlich zu sehen." Doch sein Lachen erstarb, als er Rohan und Deirdra genauer betrachtete. Keiner der beiden hatte einen wirklich fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Der Prinzessin spukte noch immer der Moment im Garten im Kopf herum, als sie und Rohan sich so nah gewesen waren. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm in diesem intimen Moment ihre wahren Gefühle gestanden, doch sie wusste, es wäre der falsche Augenblick gewesen.  
Rohan dagegen hatte derzeit keinen Platz in seinen Gedanken für die Prinzessin. Auch, war ihm im Garten gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er Deirdra so nah gewesen war. All seine Gedanken und Gefühle drehten sich im Moment nur um Maeve, Lugad, wo er her kam und natürlich darum, dass er König von Temra werden sollte. Durch all diese Gefühle und Zweifel, ob er nach Temra gehen sollte oder nicht, vernebelten ihm so die Sinne, sodass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er seine bisher beste Chance der Prinzessin seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, verpasst hatte.

Die Feierlichkeiten zogen sich noch bis spät in die Nacht. Es wurde getanzt, gesungen und sehr viel getrunken. Der ein oder andere hatte dabei auch ein wenig zu tief ins Glas gesehen. Rohan und Deirdra sprachen kein einziges Wort mehr zueinander, jeder feierte auf seine Art und Weise.  
Als sich das Fest seinem Ende zuneigte, stand Rohan draußen auf dem Schlosshof und betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne, die die tiefschwarze Nacht mit ihrem Glanz erhellten. „Wenn du nur an deine Mutter denkst, wirst du nie in der Lage sein eine Entscheidung Temra betreffend zu fällen.", sprach eine vertraute Stimme zu ihm. Rohan drehte sich um und erkannte Cathbad, der lächelnd hinter ihm stand. „Cathbad, was soll ich nur tun? Ich hatte eigentlich vor die Insel für eine Weile zu verlassen um mehr über meine Familie zu erfahren. Nun soll ich König werden. Ausgerechnet von dem Land meiner Mutter, die ihr Volk ins Unglück gestützt hat. Sie werden mich doch niemals für voll nehmen. Immerhin bin ich ihr Fleisch und Blut.", antwortete er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war von Verzweiflung geprägt. Cathbad jedoch seufzte nur, bevor er sprach. „Mein Junge, ich weiß, es ist keine leichte Entscheidung aber davon laufen ist nicht der rechte Weg. Obwohl Maeve deine Mutter ist, so hast du ein reines Herz und du bist Draganta! Das Volk von Kells sieht zu dir auf und auch Temra wird es tun. Ob du es wahr haben willst oder nicht aber du hast die nötigen Eigenschaften um König zu werden und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst diese Aufgabe meistern."  
Rohan lächelte nun. „Danke Cathbad." Doch die Miene des Druiden hatte sich verfinstert. „Rohan da gibt es noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest. Zum einen weißt du ja bereits, dass die Schriftrolle mit der Prophezeiung damals schon nicht vollständig war. Genaugenommen existieren mehrere Teile und ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was darin steht. Das Einzige, dass ich weis, ist dass deine Reise noch nicht zu Ende ist. Rohan, ich hatte eine Vision. Kells droht erneut Gefahr. Welcher Art konnte ich noch nicht deuten, vielleicht weiß Fin Varra mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, er hatte diese Vision selbst."  
Der Junge Ritter wurde hellhörig. Eine erneute Gefahr? Und dann sollte er Kells verlassen um Temra zu regieren? „Cathbad aber..." Der Druide hob seine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nein. Ich weiß, König zu werden ist der rechte Weg und ein Schritt, den du gehen solltest. Was ich bisher deuten konnte, ist, dass diese neue Gefahr dich, die anderen Ritter, Nemain und Maeve betrifft. Hier sind dunkle Mächte und alte Legenden im Spiel von denen keiner von euch etwas weiß. Ich spüre, dass Maeve Besuch bekommen wird von uralten Gestalten, die existieren seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Was sie vor haben und welche Rolle ihr alle dabei spielen werdet, werden wir früher oder später noch heraus finden. Wichtig ist jetzt erst einmal dass wir den Frieden hier auf der Insel so lange wie möglich bewahren und die Königreiche zusammenführen um uns gemeinsam auf die neue Gefahr vorzubereiten."  
Rohan schwieg. Die Worte des Druiden hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt. Und er war besorgt. Hatte es nicht geheißen, er würde Frieden bringen für 100 Generationen?

Während in Kells gefeiert wurde, braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen über den alten Ruinen, die Nemain ihr Eigen nannte. Sie atmete tief durch und sog die kalte Nachtluft ein. Bis sie hinter sich eine Stimme erklingen hörte. „Habt ihr euch bereits entschieden?", es war Mider, der dunkle Feen meister der bereits Maeve zu Diensten war. „Ich habe mich entschieden. Nach Temra zurückkehren und das Land für mich beanspruchen, wäre der falsche Weg. Lasst die Völker feiern und sich in Sicherheit wiegen für eine Weile. Ich habe bereits meine Pläne geschmiedet um das Land zu unterwerfen. Aber nicht jedes einzeln. Warten wir ab bis sie in einer Allianz vereint sind, das macht uns die Sache leichter.", sagte sie finster lächelnd.  
Mider klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Und ich bekomme dann endlich Tir na Nog!"

Am nächsten Morgen war das Schloss von Kells wie leer gefegt. Die meisten Menschen schliefen noch tief und fest, hatte das Fest sich doch fast bis zum Morgengrauen hin gezogen. Nur die mystischen Ritter, König Conchobar und Cathbad standen bereits frisch und munter im Schlosshof. Der König, Deirdra und Rohan gegenüber von Garrett und Ivar die jeweils gesattelte Pferde hinter sich hatten. Angus saß auf einer der Treppen, einen hölzernen Eimer im Arm, und wirklich nicht besonders glücklich. „Ich hoffe, das war die eine Lehre in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so viel zu trinken, mein junger Ritter.", sagte Cathbad lächelnd in Richtung Angus. Dieser war nicht in der Lage ihm zu Antworten.  
Der König wandte sich Ivar und Garrett zu. „Ich kann nur noch mal's betonen wie dankbar ich euch beiden bin, dass ihr uns so tapfer im Kampf unterstützt habt. Hoffentlich kehrt ihr beide bald wieder zurück. Spätestens zur Hochzeit von Deirdra und Garrett." Conchobar hörte seine Tochter seufzen. Sie war immer noch gegen eine Heirat. Dass aber selbst Garrett mittlerweile seine Meinung geändert hatte, davon wusste der König bis dato noch nichts. „Wir danken euch, mein König. Bald schon werden wir uns wiedersehen.", sagte Ivar als er dem König zunickte. König Conchobar lächelte den beiden zu und verschwand danach mit Cathbad im Inneren des Schlosses.  
Rohan gab seinen beiden Freunden die Hand. „Gute Reise und kommt bald wieder." „Danke, Rohan. Das werden wir.", antwortete Garrett.  
Auch Angus hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und wankte auf seine Freunde zu um sich zu verabschieden. „Man Angus, was hast du für eine Fahne!, sagte Ivar zu seinem Freund. Angus grinste nur. „Du bist doch nur neidisch." „Als würde das eine der Zofen beeindrucken, wenn du stinkst wie ein ganzes Weinfass.", lachte Garrett als er dem Ritter der Erde zum Abschied die Hand gab.  
Als letztes trat Deirdra auf ihre Freunde zu. Erst zu Ivar. Sie lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte dem Ritter des Wassers einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm gut nach Hause, Ivar." „Ich danke dir, Prinzessin." Als nächstes ging sie zu Garrett hinüber und gab auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen mit deiner Rückkehr.", meinte sie lächelnd. Garrett lachte auf. „Sei unbesorgt, Prinzessin."  
Dann setzten sich beide auf ihre Pferde, winkten ein letztes mal und ritten durch das Schlosstor. Angus wandte sich Rohan zu. „Ich glaube ich werde Kells auch verlassen." Entsetzt sah Rohan seinen Freund an. „Warum?" „Na für so ein Küsschen der Prinzessin, würde ich einmal um die Erde reisen."  
Rohan lachte, aber nur kurz. Dann verstummte er. Sein Blick fiel auf Deirdra, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Rohan hast du..." „Mich entschieden? Ja, das habe ich. Ich werde der Bitte des Königs nachkommen. Aber erst gibt es noch eine Sache, die ich erledigen muss, bevor ich den Thron Temra's besteige.", sagte er ernst. „Und die wäre?", fragte Angus leicht besorgt. „Ich werde nach Tua Mor Reisen. Es gibt ein paar Fragen auf die ich Antworten haben muss, bevor ich mich meinen Pflichten hier zuwenden kann." Rohans Stimme klang bestimmt und ernst. Er hatte sich entschieden. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ist eine gute Idee? Maeve wird eine Gegenleistung für Antworten verlangen.", meinte die Prinzessin. „Ich weiß, was ich tue, Deirdra."

Es donnerte und blitzte über der kleinen Insel, die seit einigen Tagen das Exil von Königin Maeve sein sollte. Abgefunden mit ihrem Schicksal, hatte sich die einzige Herrscherin von Temra noch nicht. Ob sie das jemals tun würde, war fraglich. Sie stand am Eingang der Höhle, in der sie Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Ihr Kleid war zerrissen, das Gesicht verschmutzt. Und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele. Sie war ganz allein auf dieser Insel. Ein grausames Schicksal, mit dem sie sich nicht abfinden wollte. Noch nicht. „Ich muss einen Weg zurück finden.", sagte sie bestimmt und mit energischer Stimme. Natürlich zu sich selbst. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie plötzlich eine Antwort erhielt. „Der Wind und die Wogen sie tosen und schrei'n,", sagte eine Stimme. „Weit über die Klippen, laut über den Stein,", eine zweite. Dann ertönte noch eine dritte Stimme: „Doch durch den Wind und die Wogen dringen Töne herbei," Bevor alle drei im Einklang sprachen. „Die Stimme des Mädchens, ein Lied wie ein Schrei."

Entsetzt drehte sich Maeve um und sah drei Frauengestalten in ihrer Höhle stehen. Eine glich der anderen, nur die Haarfarbe war jeweils eine andere. Eine war blond, die zweite schwarzhaarig und die dritte rothaarig. „Wer seit ihr?", fragte sie wütend. „Die Frage ist nicht wer sind wir, sondern wer seit ihr.", sagte die Blonde. „Einst gefeierte Königin, nun gefallener Stern.", fügte die rothaarige hinzu. „Das Exil euer Schicksal, solltet ihr doch auf der Insel den Frieden feiern.", meinte die schwarzhaarige.

„Den Frieden feiern? Dass ich nicht lache! Kells ist mein Geburtsrecht! Ich sollte über die ganze Insel herrschen und nicht auf einer einsamen Insel vor mich hin vegetieren.", schrie sie wütend. Die blonde Frau trat ein Schritt auf Maeve zu. „Habt ihr es noch immer nicht verstanden? Es ist nicht EUER Geburtsrecht über Kells zu regieren. Es ist euer Schicksal Kells und Temra zusammen zu führen." „Eine Prophezeiung, falsch gedeutet, kann so manches Unheil mit sich bringen.", sagte die rothaarige. Die Schwarzhaarige Frau stand urplötzlich direkt vor Maeve. „Dunkle Mächte werden kommen, die Völker zu unterwerfen und nur wenn Kells und Temra in Liebe vereint sind, können sie besiegt werden."  
Maeve ging einen Schritt zurück. „Dunkle Mächte? Nemain..." „Es lebte ein Weib im Norden am Meer, Zwei Töchter gebar sie, es ist lange her, Die Eine war hell und von schöner Gestalt, Die Ältere aber war dunkel und kalt. Die Eifersucht nagte an ihr Jahr und Tag, Sie wünschte, die Schönere läge im Grab, Und dann eines Tages, der Wind wehte sehr, Da stieß sie die Schwester vom Felsen hinab ins Meer.", sagte die blonde der drei Frauen, was Maeve einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Getötet habt ihr eure Schwester doch dunkle Magie brachte sie zurück, das war der Anfang vom Ende.", fügte die schwarzhaarige hinzu. Die rothaarige Frau trat nach vorne, ehe sie sprach. „Der erste Teil der Prophezeiung ist bereits erfüllt. Das erstgeborene Kind wurde ihr geschenkt, euer Leben durch diese Tat verwirkt." „Auch teil Zwei haben wir bereits hinter uns, mit Draganta und dem Frieden auf der Insel. Doch geht es noch weiter, doch das wisst ihr sicherlich.."

„Geht, verschwindet!", fing Maeve an. Das war genug. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die drei Frauen sprachen und sie wollte nun auch nichts mehr davon hören.  
Die drei standen nun in einer Reihe vor Maeve, ehe sie gemeinsam anfingen zu sprechen: „Spart am Werk nicht Fleiß noch Mühe, Feuer sprühe, Luft sie glühe!" Mit einem mal waren die drei verschwunden und Maeve stand erneut allein in ihrer dunklen Höhle. Was zum Teufel war das?


	4. Zieh mit dem Wind

_In den Abendhimmel steigen heute Nacht die Zauberweisen,  
wildes Volk und Liliths Art, lauernd Winde heimlich fahrt.  
Lasst uns zu den Feuern streifen, raunend nach den Sternen greifen,  
gutes und auch böses Wort, tragen wir heut fort und fort_

Nicht einmal ein ganzer Tag war vergangen, seitdem Garrett und Ivar das Königreich verlassen hatten, und schon kam Nachricht von Tir na Nog, dem Land der kleinen Leute. Die mystischen Ritter sollten unverzüglich erscheinen. Was nicht ganz so einfach war, denn es waren immerhin nur noch Rohan, Angus und Deirdra in Kells. Die beiden letzteren zerbrachen sich verständlicherweise den Kopf darüber, was so dringend sein konnte, dass König Fin Varra sie in Friedenszeiten riefen ließ.  
Rohan jedoch, war sich sicher, es ging um die dunkle Vorahnung, die auch Cathbad bereits verfolgte. Bisher hatte er seinen Freunden noch nichts davon erzählt, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, ehe Cathbad es für nötig hielt, sie ebenfalls zu unterrichten.  
Auf dem Weg zum Feenring sprachen die drei nicht wirklich viel miteinander, da sich jeder so seine Gedanken machte. Während Angus und Deirdra nur an den Grund ihres Erscheinens in Tir na Nog denken konnten, drehten sich Rohans Gedanken erneut um sein Vorhaben, seine Mutter aufzusuchen. War es vielleicht doch die falsche Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte? Nein. Er musste mehr über sich und seine Familie erfahren. Und wenn das hieß, dass er die Person aufsuchen musste, die so viele Jahre Unheil über Kells brachte, dann sei es so.  
Angus brach schließlich das Schweigen und holt Rohan somit zurück ins hier und jetzt. „Einer von euch eine Idee was Fin Varra schon wieder von uns will?", er dachte kurz nach und grinste dann. „Vielleicht will er uns ja mit einem Topf voll Gold belohnen, weil wir die Insel so tapfer verteidigt haben." Die Prinzessin rollte nur mit den Augen. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er uns sehen möchte, aber meist bedeutet das nichts gutes."  
Rohan blieb aprupt stehen. „Ich denke, ich weiß was los ist.", sagte er mit besorgtem Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Angus und Deirdra hielten ebenfalls an und blickten verwirrt zu ihm auf. Es half nichts. Er musste seinen Freunden von Cathbad's Vision erzählen. „Cathbad hatte eine Vorahnung. Er erzählte mir am Abend der Siegesfeier davon. Kells droht eine neue Gefahr, welcher Art, weiß er selbst noch nicht. Ich denke deswegen ließ Fin Varra uns rufen, ich vermute er hatte selbst eine Vision."  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis seine geschockten Freunde ihre Sprache wiederfanden. Die erste war Deirdra, die alles andere als Glücklich darüber wirkte. „Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?", sie war wütend, wohl auch zurecht. „Wie kannst du es zulassen, dass Garrett und Ivar nach Hause zurückkehren wenn du weißt Kells droht neue Gefahr! Ohne die beiden fehlt uns ein Großteil unserer Verteidigung!" Es fiel der Prinzessin schwer sich zu beherrschen, aber auch Angus war gerade nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. „Deirdra hat Recht, du hättest es uns sagen müssen.", fügte er hinzu.  
Der Ritter des Feuers seufzte. „Natürlich habt ihr Recht, aber ich denke, Cathbad hätte es uns allen und vor allem König Conchobar mitgeteilt, wenn diese neue Gefahr uns innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate heimsuchen würde. Die beiden kehren immerhin bald zurück. Zudem weiß er ja wie gesagt noch nichts genaues. Lasst uns abwarten, was Fin Varra zu berichten hat, vielleicht weiß er ja bereits mehr."  
Angus stimmte dem zu. Nur Deirdra war nach wie vor wütend und beunruhigt, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. Natürlich wegen dieser Vorahnung und weil Rohan es ihnen verschwiegen hat. Aber auch weil er es gewagt hatte, sie an ihre bevorstehende Vermählung mit Garrett zu erinnern.

In Tir na nog angekommen, wirkte die Stimmung nicht so fröhlich, wie sie in Friedenszeiten eigentlich sein sollte. Die drei mystischen Ritter erkannten sofort den Ernst der Lage. „Ihr habt uns rufen lassen.", sagte Rohan ernst. König Fin Varra saß auf seinem Thron und wirkte bedrückt. So lange hatten sie alle auf den Frieden gehofft, doch nun stellte sich heraus, er war nur von kurzer Dauer. „Ja habe ich. Ich sollte mich wundern, wo der Rest von euch geblieben ist, aber ich denke Ivar und Garrett sind nach Hause zurückgekehrt?", antwortete der König und musterte die drei Ritter. Angus nickte. „Ja aber nicht für lange. In spätestens zwei Monaten sind sie wieder da. Also Garrett mit Sicherheit, er wird schließlich nicht seine eigene Hochzeit verpassen wollen.", grinste er. Für diesen Satz bekam er einen kräftigen Stoß zwischen die Rippen von der Prinzessin. „Au! Was denn? Stimmt doch, oder?"  
Bevor die beiden noch in Streit verfielen, ergriff Rohan das Wort. „König Fin Varra, hattet ihr auch eine Vision? Ich weiß bereits von Cathbad, dass Kells eine neue Gefahr droht."  
Der König der kleinen Leute nickte. „Dunkle Zeiten stehen uns bevor. Nemain hat sich mit Mider zusammengetan und ich spüre dass das nichts gutes zu bedeuten hat. Dunkle Wolken ziehen auf und ich sah das Omen des Todes und der Zerstörung." „Nemain? Aber sie hatte uns doch geholfen, Maeve zu besiegen, wieso sollte sie sich jetzt gegen uns stellen?", fragte Deirdra besorgt. „Nemain hat euch nicht euretwillen geholfen, sondern weil sie selbst noch eine offene Rechnung mit Maeve zu begleichen hatte. Ihr müsst wissen die beiden sind Schwestern."  
„Schwestern?", riefen alle drei wie aus einem Munde. König Fin Varra nickte. „Nemain galt einst als wunderschön. Jeder liebte und verehrte sie und als die ältere, wäre sie eines Tages König von Temra geworden. Maeve war von je her eifersüchtig auf ihre Schwester und je älter die beiden wurden, desto größer wurde ihre Wut. Als Nemain eines Tages auch noch den Mann heiraten wollte, in den Maeve heimlich verliebt war, konnte diese ihren Zorn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und schubste ihre Schwester von einer Klippe. Nemain war Tod und Maeve bekam all die Aufmerksamkeit, nach der sie sich so gesehnt hat. Dennoch war sie nicht glücklich und bereute ihre tat zutiefst. Die Jahre gingen ins Land, Maeve wurde Königin, verliebte sich und heiratete. Dann, als Lugad zur Welt kam, tauchte Nemain plötzlich wieder auf. Sie hatte sich bereits zu Lebzeiten mit Magie beschäftigt weswegen uralte Mächte es für nötig hielten, sie überleben zu lassen. Aber nun ist es gut soweit, den Rest der Geschichte wirst du zu gegebener Zeit erfahren, Rohan."  
Die drei konnten es nicht fassen. Nemain und Maeve sollten Schwestern sein? Irgendwie ergab es ja Sinn, aber es warf auch viele Fragen auf. Gerade als Rohan den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, fuhr König Fin Varra fort. „Mehr musst du im Moment nicht wissen, also Schweig. Was Mider will, das weiß ich nur was Nemain im Schilde führt, das hat mir die Vorahnung nicht verraten. Jedoch sah ich Maeve nur wenig später in ihrem Exil auf Tua Mor. Sie wurde heimgesucht von den Schicksalsschwestern. Auch sie wird noch eine Rolle spielen, sonst hätte sie nicht solch hohen Besuch empfangen."

Angus räusperte sich. „Nemain, Mider, Schicksalsschwestern, Maeve. Ich versteh kein Wort." König Fin Varra funkelte ihn böse an. „Hast du dich noch nie mit der Geschichte und den Mythen und Legenden deines Landes befasst? Die Schicksalsschwestern sind die Diener Oberon's, des obersten Gottes von mir und meinem Volk. Uralte Wesen, die es lieben, sich in die Belange der Sterblichen einzumischen. Sie sprechen meist gemeinsam, oder vollenden die Sätze der jeweils anderen und wenn man keine Ahnung davon hat, ergeben ihre Worte selten Sinn." „Da kenne ich noch so jemanden.", sagte Angus, was erneut einen Schlag zwischen die Rippen zur Folge hatte.  
„Ich habe bereits von Oberon und seinen Kindern gehört allerdings hielt ich diese Geschichten immer für mystische Legenden.", sagte Deirdra besorgt.  
Fin Varra lachte auf. „Seit ihr das nicht auch?" Dann räusperte er sich. „Jedenfalls ist es auch für mich schwer das, was sie sagen, zu deuten. Ich sah wie sie davon sprachen dass Maeve ihr Geburtsrecht falsch gedeutet hatte und dass nur Frieden herrschen würde, wenn Kells und Temra und Liebe vereint sein werden. Zum Schluss sprachen sie noch etwas aus von dem ich nicht sicher bin, ob es ein Zauber war oder wieder irgendein Rätsel. Ihr seht, es fällt auch mir nicht leicht, ihre Worte zu deuten."

„Das klingt alles sehr verwirrend. Was schlagt ihr vor, sollen wir tun?", fragte Rohan, der sich sichtlich schwer dabei tat, all diese Informationen zu verdauen. „Der Weg, den du einschlagen möchtest scheint mir im Moment der richtige zu sein. Geh zu Maeve und erbitte Antworten und dann komm zurück und besteige den Thron von Temra. Kells und Temra in eurer Gewalt zu haben ist erst mal der richtige Weg. Alles andere müssen wir abwarten. Sobald Nemain und Mider den ersten Schritt tun, werden wir mehr erfahren. Nun geht."  
Den dreien brannten nun natürlich nur noch mehr Fragen auf der Seele aber nach all der Zeit wussten sie, wenn Fin Varra ihnen befahl zu gehen, war es ratsamer diesem Befehl nachzukommen. Er würde nun sowieso keine Fragen mehr beantworten.

Das war viel Information auf einmal, was die mystischen Ritter da zu verdauen hatten. Auf dem Heimweg redeten Deirdra und Angus viel darüber, nur Rohan hielt sich zurück. Nemain war also Maeve's Schwester – macht sie das dann nicht praktisch zu seiner Tante? Was würde er wohl noch alles über seine Familie herausfinden, was er besser lieber nicht wissen sollte? Als sie an dem Dorf, in dem Angus und Rohan lebten, vorbei kamen, verabschiedete sich Angus. Er musste auf diesen Schock erst einmal etwas essen und danach eine Runde schlafen. Rohan dagegen wollte Deirdra zum Schloss begleiten, um direkt mit König Conchobar über das zu sprechen, was sie von Fin Varra erfahren hatten. Und um ihm seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.  
Als sie den Pfad zum Schloss entlang wanderten, blieb Deirdra plötzlich stehen und hielt Rohan am Arm fest. „Ich weiß, das alles ist ganz schön viel auf einmal.", fing sie an. „Was meinst du?", hakte er nach. „Ich meine, Lugad ist dein Bruder, Maeve deine Mutter. Du musstest sie besiegen um uns den lang ersehnten Frieden zu bringen. Und nun steht uns eine neue Bedrohung bevor in Form von Nemain und Mider und das alles hängt wiederum auch mit dir zusammen. König werden sollst du auch noch und dabei hattest du noch nicht mal wirklich Zeit das mit Lugad und Maeve zu verdauen."  
Rohan wandte sich ihr zu und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie wirkte verzweifelt und besorgt. Um ihn? „Deirdra, was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Mich in meiner Hütte verkriechen und die Entwicklungen betrauern in dem ich weine wie ein kleines Kind?" „JA! Wenn dir das hilft, dann mach das."  
Draganta wandte den Blick seufzend zur Seite in Richtung Boden. Er spürte Deirdra's Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Ich möchte nur, dass du klar bei Verstand bist, wenn du Maeve gegenüber trittst. Sollte sie merken, dass du verwirrt bist oder gar an die zweifelst wird sie das zu ihren Gunsten ausnutzen. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich an dir oder deinen Fähigkeiten zweifle nur das, was du alles Erfahren musstest würde jedem von uns erst mal an die Nieren gehen."  
Rohan nahm die Hand der Prinzessin, die gerade noch auf seiner Schulter weilte und gab ihr einen Handkuss, bevor er sie los ließ. „Deine Sorge ehrt dich, Prinzessin und ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts unüberlegtes tun. Ich kenne Maeve und ihre Tricks inzwischen und nur weil ihr Blut in meinen Adern fließt werde ich Kells nicht hintergehen. Kells ist mein Zuhause und ich werde auch weiterhin alles tun, um es zu beschützen." Deirdra lächelte. „Komm, gehen wir zu meinem Vater. Es wird Zeit, dass auch er erfährt was wir in Tir na nog gehört haben."

Nachdem König Conchobar von den Ereignissen unterrichtet worden war, ging dieser beunruhigt im Thronsaal auf und ab. Das Nemain und Mider sich verbündet haben, war schon Schock genug allerdings lag ihm auch die Tatsache, dass Rohan Maeve aufsuchen wollte, schwer im Magen. „Du weißt, ich kann das nicht gut heißen.", fing er schließlich an. „Aber wenn dies dein Wunsch ist so sei es denn. Ich hoffe aber du tust nichts, was Kells in Gefahr bringen könnte. Nemain und Mider allein reichen schon, da brauchen wir Maeve nicht auch noch." Der mystische Ritter nickte. „Natürlich, mein König. Ich werde mich auf keinen Handel mit ihr einlassen, das verspreche ich euch."  
Conchobar trat hinüber zu seinem Thron und setzte sich. „Nach deiner Rückkehr werden wir unverzüglich mit der Krönungszeremonie beginnen. Auf dass nun Frieden herrscht zwischen unseren Königreichen. Wenn wir schon einen neuen, gemeinsamen Feind bekommen haben."

Am nächsten morgen war es an der Zeit für den Aufbruch. Rohan hatte sich bereits von dem König und Cathbad verabschiedet und stand draußen auf dem Schlosshof, zusammen mit seinem Pferd. Angus und Deirdra waren ebenfalls da, um sich zu verabschieden. „Nochmal, Angus, ich werde allein gehen. Ich muss diese Reise ohne euch machen.", sagte Rohan, während er seinen Proviant am Sattel befestigte. „Schon klar aber irgendwer muss doch auf dich aufpassen.", sagte der ehemalige Dieb, doch Rohan schüttelte nur den Kopf, trat dann auf ihn zu und gab ihm die Hand. „Ich werde wohlbehalten wieder kommen, das verspreche ich dir." „Möge Dagda mit dir sein.", sprach sein Freund. Dann wandte sich der Ritter des Feuers der Prinzessin zu. „Mylady." Bevor sie etwas sagte, schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme. „Komm Gesund zu uns zurück.", meinte sie dann ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab zum Abschied. Ein Kuss auf die Wange. Wie oft hatte er sich danach gesehnt, jedes mal, wenn Garrett in diesen Genuss gekommen war. Er lächelte und schwang sich dann auf sein Pferd. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder.", sagte er noch, bevor er durch das Schlosstor hinaus ritt in Richtung Küste, wo Pyren auf ihn warten würde um ihn zur Insel Tua Mor zu bringen.  
Angus und Deirdra blieben zurück und während sie ihm nachsahen, grinste der ehemalige Dieb. „Werden wir diesmal tun, was er uns gesagt hat und schön brav hier bleiben?" „Natürlich nicht. Die Pferde warten bereits fertig gesattelt in ihren Ställen.", antwortete die Prinzessin. „Mylady, ihr werdet mir immer sympathischer."

Es war eine lange beschwerliche Reise. Die Bäume und grünen Felder zogen an Rohan vorbei und wie erwartet, saß Pyren bereits am Ufer des Meeres und erwartete ihn. Lange schon hatte er nicht mehr auf dem Rücken des Drachen der Wagnis gesessen und nun, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob, spürte Rohan wieder die frische Brise in seinen lockigen Haaren, wie damals als er zum ersten mal einen Flug mit dem Drachen unternommen hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie die kleine, düstere Insel erreichten. Die Luft war stickig und der Nebel erschwerte ihm die Sicht. Wahrlich kein schöner Ort um hier den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen. Doch Maeve hatte es nicht anders verdient. Durch den dichten Nebel erkannte er am Fuße eines Hügels eine Höhle, dort musste sie sich aufhalten. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein, recht viel mehr Versteck Möglichkeiten gab es in dieser tristen Umgebung nicht. Rohan lief den Weg zum Hügel hinauf und als er dort ankam, spähte er vorsichtig in die Höhle, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er eine bekannte Stimme ertönen hörte. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst!"


	5. Seelenqual

Tag und Nacht schrei ich mich heiser, Wind weht alle Worte fort,  
Tag und Nacht schrei ich mich heiser, Ich verfluche diese Ort,  
Tag und Nacht schrei ich mich heiser, Wünsch mich tausend Meilen fort  
Tag und Nacht schrei Ich mein Krähenwort.

„Maeve.", sagte Rohan trocken, als ihre Stimme hinter ihm erklang. Er wandte sich der Hexe zu und erschrak für einen Moment. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Kleider waren zerfetzt, das Gesicht verschmutzt und die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme unüberhörbar. „Der große Ritter Draganta kommt zu mir und bittet mich um Hilfe.", meinte die ehemalige Königin weiter. „Nicht um Hilfe, um Antworten.", gab Rohan zu verstehen. Maeve zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, bevor sie an ihm vorbei in die Höhle ging, Rohan folgte ihr. In den Tiefen der Höhle brannte ein Feuer. Maeve setzte sich auf einen Stein neben der Feuerstelle und lächelte. „Antworten. Und welchen Preis bist du bereit dafür zu zahlen?" Rohan wusste, es ging ihr darum von dieser Insel herunter zu kommen, doch er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben, sich auf keinen Handel einzulassen – auch wenn das bedeuten sollte unverrichteter Dinge abzureisen. „Meint ihr nicht, ihr seit mir etwas schuldig? Nachdem ihr mich als Baby einfach so weggegeben habt, Mutter?" Das Wort „Mutter" betonte er hierbei ganz besonders. Maeve kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg für einen Moment. „Was willst du wissen?", fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
Rohan überlegte kurz. Wo sollte er nur anfangen? Bei der Frage wer sein Vater war? Nein, er entschied sich mit dem zu Beginnen, was Fin Varra ihm erzählte. „König Fin Varra sagte mir, Nemain ist eure Schwester." Maeve atmete tief durch. Mit vielem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Gerade an Nemain wollte sie derzeit nicht erinnert werden, war sie ihr doch so in den Rücken gefallen im Kampf gegen Kells. „Nemain... Die wunderschöne und intelligente Nemain. Ja an ihr sollte man sich immer ein Beispiel nehmen. Egal was sie tut, sie ist in allem Perfekt während ich nur Fehler machte." Die Erinnerung daran schmerzten sie , das konnte Rohan spüren. „Sie ist meine ältere Schwester. Mutter und Vater vergötterten sie. Während ich nur immer schikaniert wurde. Meine Eltern wünschten sich als ihr zweites Kind einen Sohn und das ließen sie mich auch immer wieder spüren."

Rohan schluckte. Sollte es doch tatsächlich einen Grund geben, der Maeve so...Böse werden ließ? „Sie sollte Königin werden, sie hatte auch jedes Anrecht darauf schließlich war sie die Ältere. Jeder vergötterte Nemain und sie ließ mich es auch tagtäglich spüren, dass ich nur die zweite Geige war. Als sie es dann aber auch noch wagte, mir den Mann wegzunehmen von dem sie wusste, dass ich in ihn verliebt war, konnte ich meine Wut nicht länger im Zaum halten. Wir befanden uns gerade auf den Klippen, als sie mir von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit erzählte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß sie hinab. Vater und Mutter erzählte ich natürlich sie wäre ausgerutscht, was sie mir zum Glück geglaubt haben. Jahre lang machte ich mir vorwürfe über meine Tat die in purer Raserei geschehen war. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wozu Nemain im Stande war."

Der junge Ritter konnte es nicht fassen. Maeve so offen sprechen zu hören, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Du hast Recht. Obwohl ich Kells verabscheue und nach wie vor hier weg kommen will, hast du es verdient Antworten zu bekommen ohne eine Gegenleistung. Du bist mein Sohn und einst gab es eine Zeit in der ich dich geliebt habe. Auch wenn das lange vorbei ist.", sagte sie mit einer Spur Abscheu in ihrer Stimme. Schließlich fuhr sie mit ihrer Geschichte fort. „Aus welchen Gründen Nemain den Sturz überlebt hat, weiß ich bis heute nicht doch eines Tages stand sie plötzlich in meinem Thronsaal. Ich war schockiert wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst. Ich war noch nicht lange Königin, frisch verheiratet und hatte mein erstes Kind zur Welt gebracht. Lugad. Und dann war da noch der Krieg gegen Kells. Mein Vater hatte mir Zeit seines Lebens eingebläut, Kells sei mein Geburtsrecht, Conchobar's Ahnen hatten es uns gestohlen. Dennoch war ich jung und Naiv und wusste noch nicht, ob ich den Krieg gegen Kells fortführen soll. Dann war sie da und machte mir Vorwürfe weil ich versucht hatte sie zu töten. Ich spürte die dunkle Magie, die von ihr ausging und hatte große Angst. Zu Recht denn Nemain stellte mich vor die Wahl. Entweder sie nahm mein Kind mit sich, tötet meinen Mann und würde aus meinem Sohn einen willenlosen Krieger machen, den ich eines Tages wieder zu mir holen durfte, oder sie ermordet mein Kind und ich darf meinen Ehemann behalten. Rückwirkend betrachtet wäre die letzte Lösung vermutlich die besser Wahl gewesen. Ich entschied mich aber für ersteres. Was aus Lugad wurde weißt du ja bereits. Und meinen Ehemann verlor ich in dieser Nacht. Ich war wütend und verletzt und konzentrierte all meine Wut auf den Kampf gegen Kells. Von Nemain hatte ich bis vor kurzem nie wieder etwas gehört."

Rohan konnte es nicht fassen. Es gab tatsächlich einen Grund wieso sie zu dem wurde, was sie war! Einerseits einleuchtend, niemand wird böse geboren. Fast schon empfand er eine Spur Mitleid mit ihr. „Was ist mit mir? Warum hast du mich weggegeben?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Maeve wandte ihren Blick in das lodernde Feuer vor ihren Füßen. „Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich neu verliebte. Ein treuer Kämpfer von Kells. Er war warmherzig, liebevoll und eroberte mein Herz im Sturm. Doch ich hatte zu große Angst mich voll und ganz darauf einzulassen. Vor die Wahl stellen, wollte ich ihn nicht so beendete ich diese Liaison noch bevor ich wusste, dass ich ein Kind erwarte. Dich. Ich konnte dich nicht behalten, zu groß war die Gefahr dein Vater oder König Conchobar könnten davon erfahren und dich als Waffe gegen mich einsetzen. So gab ich dich gleich nach deiner Geburt in die Obhut einer Magd die dich scheinbar nach Kells brachte wo du aufgewachsen bist. Ich wusste nicht wo du warst oder was aus dir werden würde und ich wollte es auch nicht wissen, das war das Beste für uns alle. Jahre später schloss sich dein leiblicher Vater doch noch Temra an und verriet somit sein Land doch in meinem Herzen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits kein Platz mehr für ihn so dass er seitdem zwar Krieger von Temra war aber ansonsten in meinem Leben keinen Platz mehr hatte." Der junge Ritter ballte die Fäuste. Konnte es sein? War es möglich? Es gab nur einen Krieger von Kells, von dem er wusste, dass dieser sich Temra angeschlossen hatte. „Torc...", flüsterte er leise. Maeve nickte. „Überrascht?"

„Mehr als das. Die lügt dich doch nur an!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Rohan. Er wandte sich um und sah Angus und Deirdra. „Ihr seit mir gefolgt?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Wut in seiner Stimme. Die Prinzessin trat auf ihn zu. „Natürlich, du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt wir lassen dich alleine in die Höhle des Löwen gehen.", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Maeve, die sich mittlerweile erhoben hatte. „Ist das nicht nett.", sagte diese und trat auf die Prinzessin zu. Angus war gerade im Begriff auf Maeve loszugehen, da trat Rohan zu ihm hinüber und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass es, wir sind nicht zum Kämpfen hier."  
„Kells und Temra zusammen vereint, eine schöne Vorstellung.", sagte Maeve. Plötzlich zog sie unter ihrem Ärmel einen Dolch hervor und rammte ihn der Prinzessin in den Bauch. „Deirdra!", rief Rohan und fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie zu Boden ging. Angus stürzte sich auf Maeve, doch er griff ins Leere, sie war verschwunden. „Magie! Ich dachte sie besitzt keine Magie mehr!"

Deirdra lag in Rohan's Armen, aus der Wunde in ihrem Bauch strömte Blut. „Angus, lass sie gehen, hilf mir die Blutung zu stoppen.", meinte er während er verzweifelt seine Hand auf die Wunde presste. „Rohan ich...", stammelte die Prinzessin noch, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor. „Bitte nicht.", sagte Draganta. Angus hatte inzwischen sein Hemd zerrissen und presste das Stück Stoff auf die Wunde. Man konnte Maeve nicht trauen, damit hatte wohl jeder Recht. Und für diese Tat würde sie büßen müssen, dessen war sich Rohan sicher. Er kniete sich mit der Bewusstlosen Prinzessin im Arm auf den Boden. „Wir müssen schnellstmöglich zurück zu Cathbad, er wird ihr helfen können.", meinte Angus. „Nein, bis Pyren hier ist, ist sie verblutet, es ist zu spät." Rohan war verzweifelt. Da lag die Frau die er liebte sterbend in seinen Armen und er hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr mitzuteilen, was er fühlte.

„So schwach ihr Herz das Blut fließt schnell." „Das Licht vor ihren Augen wird langsam schon hell." „Ein junges Leben von so kurzer Dauer, wo doch das Böse liegt auf der Lauer."  
Rohan und Angus sahen entsetzt auf. Da waren drei Frauen, vermutlich waren es die Schicksalsschwestern von denen Fin Varra gesprochen hatte. „Wer seit ihr?", fragte Angus, der nicht so recht wusste was er tun sollte. „Wer wir sind ist nicht von belang, denn Deirdra's Leben es währt nicht mehr lang", sprach die blonde der dreien. „Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit ihr Leben zu geben, so lasset uns denn den Schaden beheben.", fügte die rothaarige hinzu. „Die Luft so stark und doch so verletzbar, die Liebe in ihrem Herzen unübertreffbar.", meinte die schwarzhaarige. Sie traten direkt vor Rohan und Deirdra bevor sie im Einklang sprachen. „So soll es sein, hör unser Flehen, zurück ins Leben soll diese Seele gehen. Heilt ihre Wunden und glaubet daran, die neue Gefahr sie schreitet voran."

Rohan konnte es nicht fassen, Deirdra's Wunde hatte sich vollständig geschlossen. Dennoch war die Prinzessin noch immer bewusstlos. „Aber warum wacht sie nicht auf?", fragte er verzweifelt. Zwei der drei wandten sich bereits zum Gehen, lediglich die rothaarige beugte sich zu Rohan hinab. „Es ehrt euch wie sehr ihr euch um sie sorgt doch habt keine Angst, sie wird erwachen, sobald sie sich erholt hat." Dann wandte auch sie sich ihren Schwestern zu. „Wartet.", sagte Angus und die drei hielten kurz inne. „Warum helft ihr uns?" Die drei lächelten. „Eure Fragen werden zu gegebener Stund beantwortet werden." Mit diesem Worten hatten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Rohan sah auf Deirdra hinab, die nun schlafend in seinen Armen lag und ihn dabei an einen Engel erinnerte. „Komm, Angus, wir sollten sie nach Hause bringen." Er stand auf und nahm Deirdra dabei auf seine Arme. So gingen die drei hinunter zum Strand um auf Pyren zu waren. Das Gespräch mit Maeve hatte Rohan sichtlich mitgenommen. Jedoch hatte er alles für einen Moment vergessen, als Prinzessin Deirdra in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Nichts war mehr wichtig, er wusste nur, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Ganz egal wer seine Mutter oder sein Vater war. Er gehörte nach Kells. Das war alles was zählte. Und er wusste, eines Tages würde er auch Deirdra seine Gefühle zugestehen, bevor so etwas erneut passieren konnte.

Die Stimmung in Kells war nicht gerade die angenehmste, nachdem die drei mystischen Ritter zurückgekehrt waren. Als Rohan Deirdra in ihre Gemächer gebracht hatte, berichtete er König Conchobar von allem, was er erfahren hatte. „Das tut mir leid für dich Rohan. Du musstest in der letzten Zeit wirklich einiges an negativen Informationen verdauen. Gut nur, dass ihr Deirdra gerettet habt." Er wandte sich Cathbad zu, der neben dem König im Thronsaal stand. „Cathbad, was wisst ihr über diese wunderlichen Gestalten?" „Auch nicht mehr als Fin Varra. Es sind uralte Wesen die sich den Menschen in jeder beliebigen Gestalt zeigen können. Sie sind keine Menschen, so viel ist klar. Und ich weiß auch nicht was sie mit uns allen zu tun haben oder warum sie sich hier einmischen. Ich weiß von Oberon und seinen Kindern aber bisher dachte ich immer es sei ihnen verboten sich in die Belange der Menschen einzumischen.", sprach der Druide. Der König nickte. „Wir können wohl nur abwarten."  
Rohan räusperte sich. „Wenn sie mich nun Entschuldigen, Sire, ich würde gerne nach Deirdra sehen." König Conchobar beäugte ihn einen Moment. „Es ist schön, dass du dich um meine Tochter sorgst, nur denke daran: sie ist Garrett versprochen und ich werde keinen Krieg mit Rhegget riskieren nur wegen Jugendlicher Schwärmerei. So geh." Doch Rohan rührte sich nicht. „Mit allem möglichen Respekt, mein König. Aber aus dem Alter der jugendlichen Schwärmerei bin ich schon lange raus.", mit diesen Worten verneigte sich Rohan ehe er den Thronsaal verließ. Cathbad lächelte. „Mein König ich fürchte ihr werdet nicht viel gegen die Gefühle der beiden ausrichten können." „Denkt ihr, das weiß ich nicht? Ich wusste seit einigen Wochen, was Deirdra für Rohan fühlt aber bis eben hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass es ihm genauso geht. Nichts täte ich lieber als meine Tochter glücklich werden lassen und Rohan meinen Sohn nennen, schließlich hat er bereits so viel für Kells getan. Aber ich kann mein Versprechen nicht brechen, das würde Krieg bedeuten. Nach allem was war muss ich an mein Volk denken, auch wenn es heißt meine Tochter unglücklich sehen zu müssen."


	6. Gefallen und wiederauferstanden

_Wasting my days on wondering why  
Searching for answers possible lies  
Knowing the reasonsbut hiding the truth  
Now at the end all I miss is just you  
Day after day I've been running away  
From possible stories we've earn of the day  
Spending my time on blowing my mind  
Searching for someone when the one was mine._

„Ich werde langsam ungeduldig Nemain. Wann habt ihr nun endlich vor mit eurem Plan die Insel zu erobern, zu beginnen?" Über den Köpfen der Hexe und des Feenmeisters erhellten kurze und lange Blitze für einen kurzen Moment den Nachthimmel. Nemain lächelte. Sie mochte die Nacht und die mit ihr einhergehende Finsternis. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss die kühle Brise, die ihr durch das dunkle Haar fuhr. „Verehrter Mider, habt ihr es noch immer nicht begriffen? Mein Plan hat schon vor langer Zeit begonnen und es läuft alles genau so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", sagte sie sanft, doch mit düsterem Ton in der Stimme. „Es begann bereits, als Maeve versuchte mich zu töten. Als hätte mich jemals ein Mann interessiert, den sie für sich gewinnen wollte." Sie lachte. Es war ein dunkles, unheilvolles Lachen. „Einst versprach ich unserem Vater, sein Werk fortzuführen und über die gesamte Insel zu herrschen doch um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, musste ich erst sterben, damit Maeve Königin werden konnte."  
Mider lief aufgeregt auf und ab, seine Gedanken drehten sich einzig und allein um Nemain's Worte, doch er verstand sie nicht. „Tut mir Leid, Nemain, aber ich weiß nicht warum ihr diesen Weg eingeschlagen habt." „Ihr versteht es nicht? So lasst mich versuchen, es euch begreiflich zu machen. Durch ihren immer stärker werdenden Wunsch, ihr Geburtsrecht durchzusetzen, vernachlässigte sie ihre eigentlichen Pflichten als Königin, das heist das Volk hasst Maeve. Und um ihre Schuld mir gegenüber zu tilgen, gab sie mir das wertvollste, was sie besaß: Lugad. Nun, dass sie noch ein zweites Kind haben würde war, zugegeben, nicht geplant, aber es ändert nichts daran. Lugad ist leicht manipulierbar aber für meinen weiteren Plan nicht mehr von Nutzen. Maeve ist nun aus dem Weg geräumt und Kells versucht sich durch eine Krönung Rohans endgültig mit Temra zu vereinen. Soll es ihnen gelingen, es kann mir nur von Nutzem sein.", antwortete sie ihm.  
„Bei allem Respekt, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum uns diese Wendungen von Nutzen sein sollen.". harkte der Feenmeister nach. Für einen Mächtigen Feenmeister, war er wirklich schwer von Begriff dachte sich die Hexe. „Rohan zweifelt an sich selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten, nun, da er weiß, wer seine Familie ist. Garrett ist verzweifelt, da sein Vater und König Conchobar nach wie vor auf eine Heirat pochen, mit der weder er noch Deirdra einverstanden sind. Ivar wird in seinem Heimatland damit konfrontiert werden, dass er es nicht schaffte den Kelch zurückzuholen und Angus...nun ja er ist nicht von Belang. Versteht ihr es nun? Alles, so wie es kam, gehörte bereits zu meinen Plänen um die mystischen Ritter zu schwächen. Sie sind viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Schlagen wir nun zur richtigen Zeit zu, wird ihre Verteidigung nicht stark genug sein."  
Mider grinste böse in sich hinein. „Eure Denkweise gefällt mir. So sagt es mir, was ist der nächste Schritt?" „König Conchobar...", antwortete die Hexe ehe beide gemeinsam in ein dunkles Lachen einstimmten.

In Kells ging derweil alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Deirdra hatte sich von Maeves Attacke gut erholt, Angus trainierte fleißig die Truppen von Kells, um sie auf die bevorstehende neue Bedrohung – von der immer noch nichts zu sehen oder zu hören war – vorzubereiten und Rohan befand sich nun schon seit fast einer Woche in Temra. Er musste sich auf seine neue Position als König vorbereiten, in wenigen Tagen schon, würden sie ihm die Krone aufsetzen. Eine Bürde, die ihm nach wie vor Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
Derweil machte sich die Prinzessin um ganz andere Dinge Sorgen. Nicht nur, dass sie es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, Rohan ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, nein. Es kam auch Nachricht von Rhegget. Garrett's Vater war scheinbar nicht sehr erfreut über die Nachricht, er wolle lieber Lynette heiraten, anstatt Deirdra. Noch am selben Tag, war die Anreise von Garrett und seinem Vater angekündigt. Auch Ivar hatte ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er schon bald „mit guten Neuigkeiten" wieder hier sein würde.  
Deirdra stand auf der Brüstung und seufzte. Natürlich machte sie sich ebenfalls Sorgen. Die ganzen Neuigkeiten rund um Rohan nagten auch an der Prinzessin. Dann kam auch noch die Hochzeit mit Garrett dazu. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Das Einzige, in dem sie sich sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass sie Rohan zur jetzigen Zeit noch nichts von ihren Gefühlen erzählen konnte. Er war auch so schon verwirrt genug. Zudem wäre es kein geschickter Schachzug es ihm mitzuteilen, kurz bevor sie mit einem anderen vermählt werden würde. Würde er ihre Gefühle überhaupt erwidern?  
„Rohan kommt schon klar in Temra. Er hat einen steinigen Weg vor sich, weil Maeve ein wahres Trümmerfeld hinterlassen hat, aber er macht das schon.", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. Deirdra drehte sich um und sah Angus, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. „Woher weist du..." „Das du gerade an ihn gedacht hast? Als Dieb lernt man Leute und Situationen einzuschätzen. Außerdem ist das ja nun ein offenes Geheimnis, dass du für Rohan schwärmst.", antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er sprach den Tag an, als Rohan verletzt war und sie nicht wussten, ob er durchkommen würde. „Wann sagst du es ihm?", fragte der Ritter der Erde weiter. Deirdra ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Vermutlich gar nicht." „Gar nicht? Warum?" „Angus ich soll in wenigen Wochen Garrett's Frau werden. Meinst du nicht auch es wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt ihm nun zu gestehen, was ich fühle? Sollte, mal angenommen, es so sein, dass es ihm ähnlich ergeht so hätten wir doch keine Zukunft da mein Vater auf diese Heirat pocht. Und wenn er nichts für mich empfindet könnte ich ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten."  
Angus schwieg. Er wusste um die Gedanken und Gefühle seines besten Freundes, doch hatte er ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, er würde Deirdra nichts davon verraten. Doch wenn die beiden weiter darauf beharrten es jeweils für sich zu behalten, würden sie nie zueinander finden. „Deirdra ich glaube..." „Sieh doch.", unterbrach sie ihn und deutete auf den Weg vor dem Schloss. Zwei Reiter befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Kells, gefolgt von einigen Wachen und Rittern in Gewändern, die nicht das Siegel von Kells trugen. „Garrett ist zurück. Entschuldige mich Angus, ich muss zu meinem Vater.", sagte die Prinzessin noch ehe sie in Richtung Thronsaal eilte. Angus stützte sich auf die Brüstung und beobachtete die Reiter. „Na das kann ja mal heiter werden."

König Conchobar saß auf seinem Thron und wartete. Seine Tochter hatte ihm bereits mitgeteilt, dass Garrett und sein Vater angekommen waren. Deirdra saß auf ihrem Stuhl neben dem Thron ihres Vaters und schwieg. Kein Wort was sie sagen könnte, würde die Situation besser machen können. Deirdra wusste bereits, dass Garrett Lynette heiraten wollte und das sein Vater nicht begeistert davon zu sein schien. Einer der Wachen trat herein, hielt seinen Speer fest in der Hand und verneigte sich kurz, bevor er sprach: „Seine Majestät König Liam von Rhegget und sein Sohn Prinz Garrett." Der König und die Prinzessin standen auf. Ein stattlich gekleideter Mann mit kurzen dunklen Haaren, glatt rasiertem Gesicht und düsterer Miene betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Garrett. König Conchobar lächelte. „Mylord, seit Willkommen in Kells. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch begrüßen zu dürfen." König Liam verneigte sich leicht. „Es ist auch mir eine Ehre, König Conchobar." Dann wandte sich Conchobar an Garrett. „Es ist mir auch eine Freude, dich wieder in unseren Reihen zu sehen, Garrett. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise." „So angenehm, wie sie unter diesen Umständen nur sein kann, mein König.", für diesen Satz erntete Garrett böse Blicke von Seiten seines Vaters. „Ich komme direkt zur Sache. Mein Sohn unterrichtete mich, dass er eure Tochter nicht mehr heiraten möchte, obwohl es bereits bei ihrer Geburt beschlossen worden war." Diese Worte von König Liam irritierten Conchobar. Er sah hinüber zu seiner Tochter, die den Kopf einzog und sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ. „Das ist mir neu, Liam. Ich wusste bereits, dass meine Tochter von Anfang an gegen diese Verbindung war, aber dass nun auch Garrett dagegen ist, ist mir neu." „Er sprach von Prinzessin Lynette, aus dem Königreich jenseits der See. Er habe sie nach Hause begleitet und sich verliebt.", wieder sah König Liam mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen zu seinem Sohn hinüber. „Doch was ist mit eurer Tochter Deirdra? Ist ihr mein Sohn nicht gut genug?" Deirdra fuhr zusammen. Sie spürte die Wut in der Stimme des Königs. Conchobar seufzte. „Ich fürchte fast es ist das gleiche Problem. Sie ist verliebt, jedoch nicht in Garrett." Er wollte noch weitersprechen, jedoch unterbrach ihn seine Tochter. „Mit verlaub, mein König. Ich respektiere und schätze Garrett sehr. Er ist mir ein treuer Freund geworden in seiner Zeit hier in Kells. Aber Freundschaft hat nichts mit romantischen Gefühlen zu tun." Der König von Rhegget lachte laut auf. „Romantische Gefühle? Hätten wir wegen romantischen Gefühlen heiraten wollen, so wären wir noch immer allein, nicht wahr Conchobar?" Der König von Kells nickte. Beide Ehen waren einst arrangiert worden. „Ich stimme euch zu aber meine Tochter sagte einst ein paar wahre Worte zu mir: Unsere Herzen waren frei als wir unsere Frauen kennenlernten. Es gab niemand anderen dem wir unsere Herzen vorher hätten schenken können."  
Liam schnaubte verächtlich. „Noch nie habe ich mein Wort gebrochen und werde es auch nun nicht tun. Die Heirat wird stattfinden, am besten schon in wenigen Tagen." „Ich fürchte damit müssen wir noch ein wenig warten, die Krönungszeremonie in Temra steht bevor und diese Feier ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der neu gewonnen Allianz zwischen Kells und Temra.", antwortete Conchobar. „So sei es denn. Nach der Krönung werden unsere Kinder vermählt, so will es unser Versprechen." Garrett setzte gerade an seinem Vater zu widersprechen, wurde jedoch sofort von ihm angewiesen zu Schweigen. König Conchobar ließ einen Diener rufen, er sollte König und Prinz in ihre Gemächer bringen. Als die beiden den Thronsaal verlassen hatten, wandte sich Conchobar seiner Tochter zu. „Es tut mir leid, Deirdra." Der Prinzessin fiel es schwer, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte wirklich sehr auf die Vernunft von Garrett's Vater gehofft, aber ihre Hoffnung war vergebens.  
Für Tränen jedoch war keine Zeit, denn Angus betrat in diesem Moment den Saal und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Seht mal, wen ich hier gefunden habe." Hinter ihm kam ein Mann herein, den Deirdra nur zu gut kannte. „Ivar!" Sie sprang auf und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals. „Wie schön, dass du wieder hier bist." „Es ist auch mir eine große Freude, Prinzessin." Als Deirdra von ihm abließ, verneigte sich der Ritter des Wassers vor dem König. „Willkommen zurück, Ivar. Wie ich höre bringst du freudige Nachrichten?", sprach der König.  
Ivar nickte und lächelte verlegen. „Ja gewissermaßen. Ich bin hier um meine Verlobung mit Prinzessin Brianna aus dem Königreich Oriel bekannt zu geben. Nach meiner Ankunft wurde mir von meinen Eltern mitgeteilt, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, uns zu vermählen." Angus hob eine Augenbraue. „Noch eine arrangierte Ehe?" „Du verstehst das nicht, Angus. Für mich ist es eine Ehre." „Dann ist die Prinzessin wohl richtig scharf?", meinte de ehemalige Dieb grinsend. Deirdra stieß ihm zur Strafe mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
Der Prinz jedoch lächelte. „Ich lernte meine zukünftige Königin bereits kennen und ja, Angus, sie ist wahrlich eine Schönheit und hat ein freundliches Wesen."  
König Conchobar lächelte. „Freut mich für dich, Ivar. Zumindest eine glückliche Wendung in diesen Tagen." „Danke, mein König. Da ist jedoch noch eine Sache. Bevor ich zurückkehre um Brianna zu heiraten, muss ich es schaffen den Kelch wieder zu bekommen, der meinem Volk gestohlen wurde. Das war Teil der Abmachung."  
Angus lachte. „Na das ist doch kein Problem. Wir spazieren einfach mal zu Nemain und fragen sie ganz höflich ob sie ihn uns nicht zurückgeben möchte und auf ihre dunkle Bedrohung verzichtet, ist doch alles ganz einfach.  
Nachdem Ivar sehr irritiert wirkte, fügte Deirdra hinzu: „Du hast eine Menge verpasst."

Rohan spürte die schwere, aus purem Gold bestehende und reich verzierte Krone auf seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken liefen Amok. War dies der richtige Weg? Sollte er wirklich König sein? Ein Zurück gab es wohl kaum mehr. Er öffnete die Augen, als er Cathbad's Stimme vernahm. „So erhebe dich. König Rohan von Temra." Er tat wie ihm befohlen und wandte sich dem vor Freude tobenden Volk zu. Jeder war bester Laune, endlich ein König der sich um sein Volk kümmern werde! „Ich verspreche, mein Bestes zu tun um das Volk von Temra wieder zu dem zu machen, was es einst vor Maeve's Schreckensherrschaft war.", sagte er woraufhin die Menschen nur noch mehr applaudierten. Die Musik begann zu spielen und die Mägde und Diener fingen an, sich um das leibliche Wohl seiner Gäste zu kümmern. „Die Krone steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet.", hörte er eine piepse, hohe Stimme neben seinem Ohr sagen. „Aideen, wir haben dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen, wo warst du?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „In Tir na Nog. Oh Rohan du wirst ein wunderbarer König sein. „Ich danke dir.", sprach er und ließ anschließend seinen Blick durch den Thronsaal von Temra schweifen. Dank der vielen neuen Kerzen und helleren Möblierung, wirkte der Saal nicht mehr ganz so düster und unheilvoll, dennoch würde er sich hier wohl nie wirklich zuhause fühlen. Er seufzte. Doch ehe er beginnen konnte, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, kamen seine Freunde auf ihn zu, um ihm zu gratulieren. „König von Temra, Mensch Alter hätte ich dir das vor ein paar Jahren noch gesagt hättest du mich für verrückt erklärt.", sagte Angus. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Mylord.", kam von Garrett. „Auf dass Temra nun endlich einen würdigen König erhält.", meinte Ivar. Auch König Liam und König Conchobar kamen um ihm zu gratulieren. Letzterer wirkte etwas blass und hustete zwischen seinen Sätzen schwer. Auf Rohan's nachfrage hin, ob alles in Ordnung sei, bekam er natürlich nur die Antwort, er hätte sich erkältet.  
Nachdem sich alle anderen ins Getümmel gestürzt hatten, trat schließlich auch Deirdra auf ihn zu. Sie trug erneut dieses wunderschöne Kleid ihrer Mutter, dass sie bereits auf der Siegesfeier getragen hatte. Die Prinzessin verneigte sich und lächelte. „Meinen Glückwunsch, eure Hoheit. Als Prinzessin von Kells sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, euch um den ersten Tanz in eurer Amtszeit zu bitten." Rohan schmunzelte. „Da kann ich natürlich nicht nein sagen.  
Während die beiden über den kalten Steinboden schwebten, konnte Rohan seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von der Prinzessin abwenden. Nichts war in diesem Moment wichtig. Nicht, dass er König war, und auch nicht, dass sie bald schon Garrett's Frau werden würde. Es gab nur sie und ihn. Auch vergaß er die feiernden Menschen um sich herum. „Garrett's Vater scheint sehr nett zu sein.", sagte Rohan während des Tanzes. Deirdra's Lächeln erstarb in dem Moment. „Ja ist er. Aber auch sehr Arroganz und Traditions bezogen. Garrett möchte Lynette heiraten und versucht noch immer, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen." „Das wäre doch eine gute Lösung für alle. Garrett würde heiraten, sein Vater bekäme was er wollte und du wärst frei." Seine Hand drückte Deirdra ein Stück weit näher an sich heran. „Rohan ich bin fast zwanzig Jahre alt, es ist ja nicht nur, dass mein Vater wegen diesem alten Versprechen möchte, dass ich Garrett heirate. Du weißt, Prinzessinnen sollten vor ihrem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr vermählt werden um nicht als alte Jungfern zu enden." Rohan drehte sie Prinzessin zur Seite, holte sie zurück und als sein Arm wieder um ihre Hüften lag, blieb er stehen und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Dann mach, was von dir verlangt wird. Doch nicht mit Garrett." Deirdra's Blick war fragend und ihre Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam kein Laut aus ihrem Mund. Rohan's Hand legte sich sanft auf die Wange der Prinzessin. „Heirate mich."  
„König Conchobar!" Deirdra war nicht in der Lage etwas zu antworten, denn die Stimme des Druiden von Kells schallte durch den ganzen Saal. Die beiden wandten sich um und sahen den König mit entsetzen bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend.


	7. Kein Weg zurück

_Kein Weg führt aus der Dunkelheit.  
Keine Zukunft.  
Ich kann mich nicht befrei'n  
Und alles ist so hoffnungslos.  
Alles scheint mir hoffnungslos._

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Rohan allein in dem Thronsaal von Temra, in dem er sich noch immer so unbehaglich fühlte. Dieses Schloss würde wohl niemals sein Zuhause werden. Er gehörte nach Kells. Aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, er war zum König gekrönt worden. Vor wenigen Stunden. Doch es war nicht einmal die eigentliche Krönung, die ihm im Moment Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. „Heirate mich", diese Worte hatte er an Deirdra gerichtet, doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, war König Conchobar zusammengebrochen. Immer wieder zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, was sie wohl geantwortet hätte. Direkt so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, war vermutlich nicht der richtige Weg. Doch nun war es zu spät. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick gen Fenster, in der Hoffnung, Aideen würde endlich kommen und Nachricht von Kells bringen. Sie hatten den König sofort zurück gebracht, damit Cathbad unverzüglich anfangen konnte, herauszufinden, was mit dem König nicht stimmte. Rohan hoffte immer noch es war vielleicht nur die Aufregung der letzten Wochen die ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Ja, es war wirklich viel Aufregung. Zu viel für einen einzelnen Menschen. Rohan war froh, dass er seine Freunde hatten sie ihm beistanden, sonst wäre er vermutlich auch schon längst zusammengebrochen. Lugad sein Bruder, Maeve seine Mutter, Nemain die Tante und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Torc der Vater. Die neue Bedrohung, Garrett's Heirat mit Deirdra und die Krönung. All diese Ereignisse hingen irgendwie miteinander zusammen, doch wie, das wusste der Ritter noch nicht. Dann auch noch der Heiratsantrag, den er Deirdra machte. Er könnte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen. War sie doch bereits einem anderen Versprochen.  
Rohan seufzte als er endlich die piepsende Stimme hörte, auf die er schon seit Stunden wartete. „Rohan!", sagte sie. Der neue König von Temra hob den Kopf und sprang sofort auf, als die kleine Fee in den Thronsaal geflattert kam. Sie schien völlig außer Atem zu sein. Anscheinend war sie so schnell sie nur konnte zu ihm geflogen. „Aideen, wie geht es dem König? Was fehlt ihm?", fragte er hastig. Die kleine Elfe versuchte tief Luft zu holen. „Oh Rohan es geht ihm gar nicht gut. Cathbad sagt es ist die Pest."  
Ein Schauer durchfuhr Rohan's Körper. Wie konnte das sein? Die letzte Pestepidemie lag Jahrzehnte zurück und soweit er wusste, gab es derzeit weit und breit niemanden der an dieser Krankheit litt. Woher also sollte er sie haben? Er ballte die Fäuste. „Das muss doch von einem Zauber kommen. Kann Cathbad ihm helfen?" Die kleine Fee schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Er sagt der König wird sterben, wir können gar nichts tun." Verzweifelt sank Rohan zurück auf seinen Thron. Der Mann, der immer an ihn geglaubt hatte, der ihn fast wie seinen eigenen Sohn behandelte sollte sterben? Er hatte große Probleme damit, die Tränen zurückzuhalten die ihm unkontrollierbar in die Augen schossen. „Deirdra?", war alles, was er noch hervorbrachte.  
Aideen ließ sich auf Rohan's Schulter niedersinken. „Sie ist völlig fertig, sie kann ja nicht einmal zu ihm, die Ansteckungsgefahr ist zu groß. Nur Cathbad kann hinein, Druiden sind von Haus aus Immun gegen normale Menschliche Ansteckungskrankheiten. Aber sie lässt fragen, ob du für ein paar Tage nach Kells kommen könntest. Sie ist nicht in der Lage die Königlichen Pflichten zu übernehmen im Moment." Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer tat sich vor Rohan auf. Deirdra ließ nach ihm schicken? Dann hatte er ihre Beziehung zumindest nicht vollends ruiniert, man schickt schließlich nicht nach jemanden, den man nicht mehr sehen möchte, oder? „Meinst du Fin Varra könnte uns helfen?", fragte er schließlich. Aideen zuckte mit ihren winzigen Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es wert." „Dann verlieren wir keine Zeit."  
Er musste es versuchen. König Fin Varra war seine letzte Chance. Vielleicht wusste der Feenkönig ein Mittel den König zu heilen. So machte er sich mit seiner kleinen Freundin auf den Weg ins Reich der Feen und Elfen.

„Es tut mir leid, Rohan, aber es gibt nichts, was ich für König Conchobar tun könnte." Das war es also. Der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer war dahin. Auch König Fin Varra wirkte traurig. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wo sich der König mit dieser Todbringenden Krankheit angesteckt haben könnte." „Denkt ihr es war Nemain? Oder Maeve?", fragte Rohan verzweifelt. „Möglich."  
Der König von Temra senkte seinen Kopf. Die Trauer durfte ihn jetzt nicht überwältigen, er musste stark sein. Für seine Freunde, für Kells, für Deirdra. „Ich denke euch, König Fin Varra.",sagte er. Als er sich jedoch zum gehen wandte, hielt ihn Fin Varra zurück. „Warte noch, Rohan. Ich kann dem König zwar nicht helfen, dennoch habe ich etwas für dich."  
Rohan sah erneut zu dem König hinab, als vor ihm plötzlich ein kleines Fläschchen erschien. „Gib das der Prinzessin. Wenn sie es trinkt, ist sie vor der Ansteckung geschützt. So hat sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit, sich zu verabschieden." Rohan nahm das Fläschchen an sich. „Vielen Dank." „Möge Dagda über den König wachen.", meine Fin Varra zum Schluss. Temra's neuer König verließ Tir na nog und machte sich auf den Weg nach Kells. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er hatte große Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete.

Noch bevor Rohan das Schloss erreichte, kam ihm Angus entgegen. „Da bist du ja.", sagte dieser. Ausnahmsweise hatte Angus mal kein Lächeln auf den Lippen wie sonst. Kein Wunder, bei diesen Umständen. „Ich nehme an du warst bei König Fin Varra?", fragte der ehemalige Dieb weiter. „Ja war ich, aber woher weißt du das?" „Na liegt doch auf der Hand. Wir haben auch schon darüber nachgedacht, nach Tir na Nog zu gehen. Was hat er gesagt? Hat er dir Medizin gegeben?" „Gewissermaßen, aber nicht für den König. Angus, Fin Varra kann auch nichts mehr für den König tun. Er gab mir lediglich ein Mittel für Deirdra, damit sie sich verabschieden kann, ohne sich anzustecken."  
Der Schock stand seinem Freund ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch er und die anderen hatten so sehr darauf gehofft, der König der kleinen Leute wüsste einen Ausweg aus dieser Lage. Irgendetwas, damit König Conchobar doch noch gesund werden würde. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Rohan leise. Angus seufzte schwer. „Was denkst du? Sie ist völlig fertig. Bei der Gelegenheit...was ist da gestern zwischen euch passiert? Bevor der König zusammenbrach hatte sie einen Gesichtsausdruck als stünde sie schwer unter Schock. Ich meine klar, das tut sie jetzt auch aber das war ja schon kurz vorher."  
Rohan blieb abrupt stehen. „Angus ich..." Sein Freund riss die Augen auf. „Hast du endlich Mut gefunden ihr zu sagen, was du empfindest? Mensch, Alter, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Zugegeben, das war ein unglücklich gewählter Augenblick aber dennoch: Es wurde Zeit." Angus wollte noch weiter reden, doch Rohan packte ihn an der Schulter. „Angus, ich habe nichts von Gefühlen gesagt, ich fragte sie, ob sie mich heiraten möchte."  
Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich die Miene des Ritters der Erde. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? So fängt man doch keine Beziehung an du kannst doch nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen!" „Das weiß ich auch. Ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht anders. Sie war so wunderschön und die Magie des Augenblicks..." „Ja schon klar aber da sagt man eher 'Ich liebe dich' und nicht 'werd meine Frau' – wer bist du? Garrett?" Rohan schwieg einen Moment und sah dann zum Schloss hinauf. „Das ist jetzt nicht der Richtige Augenblick, um darüber zu diskutieren. Der König ist jetzt wichtiger." Angus nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Der ehemalige Dieb konnte es dennoch nicht fassen, wie konnte man nur so unglaublich dämlich sein?

Im Thronsaal von Kells angekommen, herrschte Totenstille. Als Ivar, Garrett und Cathbad Rohan sahen, stürmten sie sofort auf ihn zu und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen, was Fin Varra geantwortet hätte. Jeder von ihnen war entsetzt als sie dessen Antwort hörten. Garrett's Vater saß an der Tafel und senkte ebenfalls den Kopf. Er kannte Conchobar schon lange. Ein starker, mutiger König und nun würde er von der Pest dahingerafft werden.  
Rohan sah an seinen Freunden vorbei zu Deirdra, die auf ihrem gewohnten Platz saß und traurig auf den Thron neben ihr starrte. „Bitte entschuldigt mich.", meinte er zu seinen Freunden, ehe er zu Deirdra trat. „Deirdra ich...es tut mir so unendlich leid." Die Prinzessin sah zu ihm auf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Rohan kniete sich vor sie hin und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Fin Varra gab mir ein Mittel für dich, damit kannst du ohne Sorge zu deinem Vater." Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, rutschte von ihrem Stuhl hinunter und in Rohan's Arme. Mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Schulter, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte hemmungslos. „Oh Rohan."  
Garrett hatte sich mittlerweile zu seinem Vater gesetzt. „Verstehst du es jetzt? Bei mir könnte sie sich niemals so fallen lassen. Lynette vermutlich schon." Liam seufzte und blickte seinen Sohn an. „Deine Mutter hat auch schon auf mich eingeredet. Von wegen die Zeiten hätten sich geändert und ich kann gegen die Liebe nichts ausrichten. Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Stell mir deine Prinzessin vor." Garrett grinste. „Sie ist bereits auf dem Weg nach Kells.", doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Allerdings wusste ich noch nicht was hier passieren würde, als ich ihr schrieb. Ich hatte gedacht es wäre ein nicht ganz so trauriger Anlass."  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Deirdra von Rohan abließ und sich zurück setzte. „Rohan ich...warum hast du..." Rohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Deirdra. Dein Vater ist jetzt wichtiger." „Rohan ich muss es wissen. Ist es wegen der Allianz zwischen Kells und Temra oder gab es andere Gründe für dein Handeln?"  
Der König von Temra schluckte. Mit so einer Frage – in dieser Situation – hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war jetzt nicht in der Lage, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Also nickte er und wünschte sich im selben Moment, er hätte es nicht getan. Deirdra nahm das Fläschchen von Fin Varra an sich und stand auf. „Du kennst meine Ansichten, was Ehen aus politischen Gründen angeht besser als sonst jemand in diesem Raum. Also nein. Meine Antwort ist nein." Sie atmete tief durch. „Entschuldige mich, ich muss zu meinem Vater."  
Deirdra verließ den Raum und ließ Rohan tief verletzt zurück. Alles um ihn herum schien in diesem Moment zu zerbrechen. Der König lag im Sterben und nun hatte er seine vermutlich einzige Chance bei Deirdra für alle Zeit zu Nichte gemacht. Angus ging auf seinen Freund zu, er, und auch die anderen, haben das Gespräch natürlich mitbekommen. „Rohan, warte bis alles vorüber ist und dann sag ihr die Wahrheit." Rohan stand auf und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. Trauer und Zorn standen ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Meinst du wirklich sie würde mir jetzt noch glauben?" Angus sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ja, das glaube ich, denn nur darauf hatte sie die ganze Zeit gewartet." „Woher willst du das wissen?" Garrett hatte sich erhoben und begann nun, sich einzumischen. „Weil sie dir schon bereits gesagt hat, was sie für dich empfindet, als du schwer verletzt mit dem Tod gerungen hast."

Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, das einzige Licht, dass das Zimmer ein wenig erhellte, kam aus dem Kamin, der neben der Tür lag. Leise setzte sich Deirdra an das Bett ihres Vaters und nahm zärtlich seine Hand. „Ich war niemals die perfekte Tochter, habe mich nie so verhalten, wie es sich für eine Prinzessin gehören würde und dir oft widersprochen. Ich habe immer alles falsch gemacht und dir Kummer bereitet. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.", sagte sie leise. Deirdra spürte, wie ihre Hand gedrückt wurde. Sie sah ihren Vater an, der nun mit offenen Augen in dem dunklen Eichenbett lag und versuchte zu lächeln. „Für mich warst du immer die perfekte Tochter. Stark, unbeugsam mit einem großen Herzen für Mensch und Tier. Genauso wie deine Mutter. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie stolz ich auf dich bin.", sagte er schwach. König Conchobar war bereits schwer von seiner Krankheit gezeichnet. Seine Hände und sein Gesicht waren von schwarzen Flecken übersät. Dass die Erkrankung so schnell voran schritt, war für Deirdra nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Es musste etwas mit Nemain oder Maeve zu tun haben. „Vater, ich bin noch nicht bereit, Königin zu werden. Du weißt doch noch, was das letzte mal passiert ist. Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich." Sie hatte Probleme ihre Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. „Du bist bereit. Ich glaube fest daran. Und du bist nicht allein." „Meinst du Garrett?" „Rohan."  
Die Prinzessin schluckte. War es nicht die ganze Zeit über sein Wunsch, sein versprechen einlösen zu können indem sie mit Garrett Hochzeit feiern würde? „Deirdra, ich will, dass du deinem Herzen folgst. Das hätte auch deine Mutter gewollt. Du wirst deinen Weg finden, da bin ich sicher." Er drückte sanft die Hand seiner Tochter. „Erinnerst du dich noch das Lied, das ich dir beigebracht habe, als du noch ein Kind warst?" „Das, von dem du sagtest, Mutter hätte es oft gesungen als sie mit mir schwanger war?" Der König nickte. „Ja ich erinnere mich.", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nicht besonders gelang. Sanft küsste sie seine Hand, ehe sie mir leiser Stimme begann. „Märchen alt wie Stein längst vergang´ner Zeit, unerreichbar schien ihr der Weg zu ihm für die Ewigkeit. Dann der erste Blick, den man nie vergisst. Beiden unbekannt was sie dann verband. Ewig wie das Meer. Ewig wie der Wind. Ewig wie die Zeit. Ewig wie das Licht das die Nacht bezwingt.", sie stoppte und sah ihren Vater an, der lächelte. „Wirklich selig ist, der die Welt vergisst,  
weil er wirklich liebt.", sagte er schwach. „Ich liebte deine Mutter und sie sagte mir jeden Tag, wie sehr sie mich liebte. Niemand sollte sein Kind zwingen jemanden zu heiraten, den es nicht liebt." Sacht hob er seine Hand und berührte Deirdra's Wange. „Werde glücklich und kümmere dich gut um das Volk von Kells. Meine Tochter."  
Die Hand des Königs sank auf die weiße Leinen decke und er schloss die Augen. Deirdra konnte hören, wie er tief durchatmete doch dann hob sich seine Brust nicht mehr. „Vater?...Vater?...", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Cathbad!", rief sie dann. Die Tür schwang auf und der Druide eilte zum Bett des Königs. Er nahm sein Handgelenk, dann tastete er an seinem Hals. Schließlich senkte er den Blick, legte seine Hand auf Deirdra's Schulter und sagte mit zittriger Stimme. „Der König ist Tod. Lang lebe die Königin."


	8. Sein Herz wird mich leiten

_Wärst du jetzt hier bei mir, mir würd es besser gehen.  
Wärst du jetzt hier bei mir, würde jemand mich verstehen  
So viel sollte noch geschehen.  
Du hast es prophezeit, so will ich leben nun  
Zum Kampf bin ich bereit, für recht und Ehrlichkeit  
Und du lehrtest mich das zu tun  
Auf Vaters Flügeln flieg ich hinaus zu Orten die ich nie gesehn  
Es gibt so viel mehr zu verstehen  
Ich fühl sein Herz und spür den Schmerz_

Der König ist Tod. Lang lebe die Königin. Immer wieder hallten diese Worte in Deirdra's Kopf wieder. Der König war Tod, nun war sie die Königin. So sah es das Volk. Ihre Freunde. Alle in ihrem Umfeld. Doch für Deirdra war es anders. Nicht der König war verstorben, sondern ihr Vater. Ihr Vater war Tod und nun war sie allein. Ohne ein Elternteil. Drei Tage waren vergangen seitdem Conchobar im Schlossgarten neben seiner Frau beerdigt worden war. Diesen Tag würde die Prinzessin...nein...Königin wohl nie vergessen. Wie im Traum rauschte er an ihr vorbei. Trauerlieder wurden gespielt als der König in seinem hölzernen Sarg von den mystischen Rittern zu grabe getragen wurde. Cathbad hatte einige Worte gesprochen. Was er genau gesagt hatte, konnte Deirdra nicht mehr wiedergeben. Sie hatte es aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt. Teilnahmslos stand sie am Grab und warf einige rote Rosen hinein, ehe begonnen wurde, das Grab mit Erde zu bedecken. Cathbad hatte danach noch etwas von Krönung zu ihr gesagt, doch sie meinte nur sie brauche etwas Zeit. Garrett und Rohan hatten sich angeboten die königlichen Pflichten zu übernehmen, bis sie bereit war diese schwere Bürde zu übernehmen. Deirdra war dankbar, obgleich sie wusste, dass Rohan nicht ewig in Kells bleiben konnte. Auch wenn sie es sich wünschte, auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise.  
Jedenfalls hatte sie sich nach der Beerdigung in ihre Kammer zurückgezogen – und diese seitdem nicht mehr verlassen. Seit drei Tagen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, bis auf einen kleinen Spalt. So lang sie nun in ihrem Bett und starrte fast apathisch auf diesen kleinen Lichtschimmer am Fenster. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Dies war neunmal ihre Art zu trauern. Sie hatte immerhin nun ihr letztes, verbliebenes Elternteil verloren. Immer wieder zogen Bilder von früher an ihren Augen vorbei. Aus ihrer Kindheit. Als sie sich wünschte ein Junge zu sein um eines Tages ein großer Krieger zu werden. Doch sie sollte ihre Pflichten als Prinzessin erfüllen. Ihr Vater hatte stets versucht, ihr das auf diplomatische Weise beizubringen, was ihm auch gelang. Doch schlussendlich hatte sie dennoch beides erreicht. Sie war Prinzessin und Kriegerin. Aber jetzt sollte sie Königin sein. Deirdra wusste, dass es eines Tages so weit kommen würde, doch hatte sie nicht schon sobald damit gerechnet. Sie seufzte und dachte an damals, als ihr Vater krank war durch einen Zauber von Maeve und sie seine Rolle für wenige Tage übernehmen musste. Und kläglich gescheitert war. Wer sagte ihr, dass es nun anders kommen würde? Sicher, sich war älter als damals und hatte viel dazu gelernt, dennoch fühlte sie sich noch nicht bereit dazu, eine solch verantwortungsvolle Tätigkeit auszuüben. Sie brauchte ihren Vater. Erneut vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den weichen Kissen und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf.

Ivar, war der erste, der der trauernden Prinzessin einen Besuch abstattete. Als er an die Tür klopfte, bekam er keine Antwort. Auch nicht beim zweiten und dritten Versuch. Also trat er einfach ein. „Deirdra?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er sah die baldige Königin auf ihrem Bett liegen, das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben. Langsam trat er näher und setzte sich schließlich zu ihr auf das Bett. „Deirdra, rede mit uns. Du kannst dich nicht noch länger hier verkriechen. Schon bald wirst du zur Königin gekrönt. Du kannst jetzt nicht nur an dich denken, das Volk zählt auf dich." Er bekam keine Antwort. Kein Wunder. Zwar besaß Ivar noch beide Elternteile und wusste somit nicht, was sie durch machte, aber er konnte sich vorstellen in welcher tiefer Trauer sie sich befand. Trotzdem musste sie an ihre Pflichten denken. Für Ivar standen die Aufgaben als Königin an höchster Stelle. Schon immer war er sehr pflichtbewusst gewesen, weshalb er ihre Reaktion nicht vollständig nachvollziehen konnte. „Deirdra..." Er versuchte erneut an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren, doch umsonst. Ohne auch nur den Kopf zu heben, stammelte sie nur „Geh. Lass mich allein." Kein weiteres Wort hätte etwas gebracht, deswegen hielt es der Ritter des Wassers für Ratsam ihrem Wunsch zu folgen und verließ den Raum.

Zur Mittagszeit öffnete sich erneut die Tür zu Deirdra's Kammer, diesmal ohne Klopfen. Angus trat ein, mit einem Tablett voll Essen bewaffnet, und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich wie Ivar vor ihm zu Deirdra ans Bett. „Du musst doch am verhungern sein. Komm iss etwas. Seit Tagen bist du nicht zum Essen erschienen." Auch er bekam keine Antwort. Lässig schlug er die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Weist du, ich hab Zeit und ich werde dieses Zimmer mit Sicherheit nicht verlassen, ehe du nichts gegessen hast."  
Nun hob Deirdra endlich den Kopf und Angus sah ihr von Tränen gezeichnetes Gesicht. Sie sah erst zu ihm und dann auf das Tablett neben ihrem Bett. Schließlich nahm sie sich eine Scheibe Brot und biss hinein. „Gutes Mädchen.", sagte Angus mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Weißt du ich kann gut nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst. Meine Eltern starben beide als ich noch ganz klein war. Getötet von Temra Soldaten. Es ist schwer plötzlich allein da zu stehen. Doch vergiss eins nicht, wir sind für dich da und helfen dir soweit es uns möglich ist."  
Als sie die Scheibe Brot zu ende gegessen hat, ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken ohne auch nur ein Wort zu Angus zu sagen. Der Ritter seufzte. „Ich lass den Rest hier stehen, vielleicht bekommst du ja noch Hunger.", dann verließ er den Raum.

Es dämmerte schon, als Garrett vorsichtig an die Tür klopfte, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Ivar und Angus hatten ihn bereits vorgewarnt. Also betrat er den Raum nach kurzem warten ohne Aufforderung. Deirdra hatte sich seit Angus Besuch nicht wirklich viel bewegt, noch immer lag sie auf ihrem Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen. Ivar hatte es mit königlichem Pflichtbewusstsein versucht, Angus mit freundschaftlicher Fürsorge. Garrett hingegen wollte es erst mit einer Mischung aus beidem probieren, schlug dann jedoch trotzdem einen anderen Weg ein. Auch er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Deirdra, du weißt wir würden dir gerne jede Zeit der Welt geben, nur die hast du nicht. Für morgen ist die Krönung angesetzt, du wirst also so oder so deine Kammer verlassen müssen. Mein Vater ist übrigens abgereist, nur für den Fall, dass es dich interessieren sollte. Er möchte Lynette kennenlernen und alles sieht so aus, als halte auch er nicht mehr an seinem Versprechen fest, das er deinem Vater einst gab." Diesmal hob Deirdra endlich ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Das freut mich für Lynette und dich.", dann legte sie ihn wieder hin. „Deirdra ich...", setzte er an, doch er wurde sofort unterbrechen. „Nichts, was du, Ivar oder Angus sagt kann ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nur Sorgen macht aber bitte, lasst mich einfach allein."  
Garrett nickte und stand auf. „Ich rede mit Cathbad und werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Kammer wieder.  
Davor wurde er schon von Rohan erwartet. „Und?", fragte der König von Temra ungeduldig. „Sie hat kurz mit mir geredet, bat mich aber sogleich wieder zu gehen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir sie bis morgen so weit haben sich die Krone aufzusetzen.", seufzte der Ritter des Waldes. „Kannst du es ihr verübeln? Es ist nicht einmal drei Tage her.", Rohan wusste, wovon er sprach. Zwar waren seine Eltern nicht Tod aber bei allem, was er in der letzten Zeit erfahren hatte, kam es auf das gleiche hinaus. „Versuch dein Glück.", sagte Garrett bevor er von dannen zog.

Rohan zögerte einen Moment ehe er an die Tür klopfte. „Deirdra?" Keine Antwort. „Deirdra, ich bin's. Rohan." Wieder keine Antwort. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür zur Kammer der noch Prinzessin und trat ein. Es war düster in dem Raum, lediglich eine Kerze brannte auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Tablett, das Angus Mittags gebracht hatte. Das Essen darauf schien noch immer unberührt. Deirdra lag immer noch auf dem Bett und starrte geistesabwesend zur Kerze hinüber. Langsam näherte sich Rohan, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Deirdra. Dein Vater war ein großartiger Mann. Sowohl als König als auch menschlich. Er hat mich immer gut behandelt.", sagte er leise. Deirdra hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Du bist der erste, der heute über meinen Vater spricht. Alle anderen redeten nur von der Krönung oder vom Essen." Ihre Stimme war heiser von den vielen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Sanft strich Rohan ihr über das rote Haar. „Natürlich sind die Pflichten, die dir bevorstehen wichtig aber du hast deinen Vater verloren und solltest die Möglichkeit haben zu trauern so wie du es für richtig hältst." Langsam bildeten sich erneut Tränen in Deirdra's Augen. Sie setzte sich auf und strich sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, doch Rohan hielt ihren Arm fest. „Tu das nicht, wenn dir nach weinen zu mute ist, dann lass es raus. Friss es nicht in dich hinein." Und ehe er selbst wusste, was er da eigentlich tat, nahm er die künftige Königin von Kells fest in seine Arme, so wie er es bereits im Thronsaal getan hatte und er spürte, dass sie ihre Tränen nun nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Wie eine ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an den König von Temra und schluchzte an seiner Schulter. Wie gern hätte Rohan diese junge Frau nie wieder los gelassen. Sogar mit verweinten Augen und zerzaustem Haar sah sie schöner aus, als alle anderen Frauen des Königreichs zusammen. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie eng umschlungen auf dem Bett saßen. Waren es Minuten? Stunden? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Erst ihre zarte, leise Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wie soll ich das nur schaffen, Rohan? Ich kann das nicht ohne ihn." Langsam löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Rohan strich ihr sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Deirdra du bist die stärkste Frau die ich kenne. Du bist mutig, selbstbewusst und liebst Kells und seine Bewohner. Du schaffst das, da bin ich sicher. Und du bist auch nicht allein, wir werden immer da sein, um dir zu helfen.", bei diesen Worten wurde der König ein klein wenig Wehmütig, hatte sie doch erst vor einigen Tagen seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt. Hätte er sich doch nur geschickter dabei angestellt. „Rohan ich...", begann sie, doch der Ritter des Feuers legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Hör zu, es ist jetzt vermutlich der absolut falsche Moment aber ich muss unbedingt etwas richtig stellen. Deirdra ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du meine Frau wirst, um Kells und Temra endgültig im Frieden zu vereinen oder um sonst irgendwelche Diplomatischen Allianzen zu schmieden. Der Wahre Grund ist, dass...", weiter kam er nicht, denn die Tür sprang auf und Ivar und Garrett eilten hektisch herein. „Wir werden angegriffen!", rief Garrett, völlig außer Atem.

Währenddessen versank die ehemalige Königin Maeve langsam aber sicher in der Einsamkeit in ihrem Exil. Sie war es leid, Selbstgespräche zu führen. Selbst über diese drei seltsamen Schwestern würde sie sich im Moment freuen. Wütend hämmerte sie mit der Faust gegen die Steinmauer der Höhle, in der sie Unterschlupf gefunden hat, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte, die sie nicht kannte. „Die große Königin Maeve, so tief gefallen." Sie erschrak, wandte sich um und sah einen jungen Krieger. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und trug eine glänzende Rüstung mit Totenköpfen darauf. Vom Alter her dürfte er so Mitte zwanzig gewesen sein. Er hatte kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar und grinste hämisch. „Wer bist du?", fragte die Königin misstrauisch. Normalerweise kamen nur Leute hierher, die sie nicht sehen wollte, oder übernatürliche Wesen, die sie ebenfalls nicht sehen wollte. „Mein Name ist Seanin. Mystischer Ritter des Moores." Maeve hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihn lange. „Mystischer Ritter? Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?". „Das ist nicht von Belang. Nur so viel: ich habe viel von euch und eurer Macht gehört und wollte meine Dienste anbieten um euch erneut zur Königin zu machen.", sagte er fest entschlossen, bevor er sich vor Maeve niederkniete. Diese lächelte. „Warum sollte ich euch trauen? Mystischer Ritter des Moores." „Nun ich denke, ihr habt keine Wahl. Außer natürlich es gefällt euch hier."  
Für einen Moment dachte die einstige Königin nach. Vielleicht war dies nur wieder ein Trick von Nemain, war ihr die Rache die sie bekam denn nicht genug? Doch er hatte recht: Eine große Wahl hatte sie nicht. „Wie lautet euer Plan?", fragte sie schließlich.


	9. Die Masken fallen

_Take my hand I'll lead the way  
Through the darkest parts of these castle halls  
No more masquerade  
We'll fight ghosts and demons  
And we'll breach these walls_

 _I know you're still afraid  
I'll guide you through these crumbling spires  
Trust in me to light our way  
With these glowing flames that only you inspire_

Wir werden angegriffen. Schon wieder? Hieß es nicht, Draganta bringe Frieden nach Kells für einhundert Generationen? Rohan's Gedanken liefen Amok als er zusammen mit seinen Freunden hinaus lief, vor die Tore von Kells. Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu Deirdra. Zumindest hatten sie es geschafft die „fast" Königin aus ihrer Kammer zu holen. Wenn es um die Sicherheit von Kells ging, konnte keine Trauer groß genug sein um sie davon abzuhalten, ihr Volk zu verteidigen. Jedoch passierte dieser Angriff gerade im unpassendsten Augenblick, wollte er ihr doch endlich sein Herz öffnen. Rohan hoffte, dies würde nicht seine letzte Chance gewesen sein. Gut, dadurch, dass Garrett's und Deirdra's Hochzeit ausfiel hatte er etwas Zeit gewonnen. Doch wer wusste wie lange. Vielleicht war es aber auch besser, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren. Wer weiß wie Deirdra in ihrer Trauer darauf reagiert hätte. Rohan dachte dabei an das letzte mal, als sie seinen Antrag eiskalt abgelehnt hatte. Dabei war er aber auch selbst schuld gewesen. Noch immer könnte er sich dafür Ohrfeigen, wie grenzenlos dämlich er sich angestellt hatte.  
Die fünf mystischen Ritter erreichten die große Wiese vor dem Schloss. „Was in Gaga's Namen ist das?", fragte Angus als sie die Kreatur erblickten. Ein Hochgewachsenes Wesen, dunkelgrün mit langen Hörnern auf dem Kopf und Blutroten Augen, dass wahllos Feuer durch die Gegend spie, torkelte auf sie zu. „Das sieht jedenfalls nicht nach einem von Maeve's Wesen aus.", meinte Garrett. Ivar hob seinen Dreizack und feuerte auf das seltsame Getier. „Es hat nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen." „Rufen wir die Rüstungen, nur zusammen haben wir eine Chance.", fügte Rohan zu, bevor er begann. „Feuer tief in mir" „Luft über mir" „Wasser, das mich umgibt" „Erde wohl unter mir" „Mächtiger Wald vor mir". Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment bis alle fünf in ihren Rüstungen auf der grünen Wiese standen. Das Wesen kam immer näher. „Alle zusammen!", rief Rohan ehe sie alle ihre Waffen auf das Tier richteten und begannen zu feuern. Sie versuchten es mit aller Macht, aber es gelang ihnen nicht, das Wesen zu töten. „Das gibt es doch nicht, der geht nicht mal in die Knie!", rief Angus. „Er bewegt sich einfach zu schnell, wir schaffen es einfach nicht alle direkt auf ihn zu feuern.", fügte Garrett hinzu. Jedes mal, wenn sie es versuchten, lief das Getier schnell von links nach rechts, duckte sich oder sprang nach oben. Rohan war fassungslos. So mächtig waren Maeve's Wesen definitiv nie gewesen. So hatten sie keine Chance, sie schafften es nicht ohne Hilfe. Nicht einmal, als Rohan seinen Kampfesszorn herbei rief, hatten sie eine Möglichkeit die Bestie zu besiegen.  
Doch dann geschah es. Plötzlich schien das Wesen zu erstarren, es bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. „Was zum...", setzte Angus an, als er eine Gestalt neben sich erkannte, die die Hände in die Luft gehoben hatte. „Macht schnell, ich kann es nicht ewig erstarren lassen.", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Sie taten, wie ihnen befohlen wurden und schafften es nun endlich alle gemeinsam direkt auf die Bestie zu feuern. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste es sich es in Luft auf. „Puh, das war knapp.", sagte Garrett. Die fünf wandten sich zu der Gestalt um, die ihnen in letzter Minute geholfen hatte. Es war eine junge Frau, ihren Kleidern nach zu urteilen aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Sie hatte rücken-langes, schwarzes, gelocktes Haar und stechend grüne Augen. Das Mädchen dürfte so in etwa in ihrem alter gewesen sein. „Wir danken dir. Aber wer bist du und wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Deirdra. Das Mädchen rieb sich die Handgelenke und sah zu der baldigen Königin von Kells auf. „Mein Name ist Amara, Mylady.", sie verneigte sich. „Ich lebe in einem Dorf unweit des Schlosses. Das erstarren lassen einer Kreatur ist keine große Kunst, aber sie kostet Kraft. Ich hoffe ihr werdet mich nicht direkt auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen."  
Jetzt leuchtete es Deirdra ein, das Mädchen kam ihr gleich so bekannt vor. Sie sah sie schon einmal vor einigen Jahren als ihre Mutter der Hexerei bezichtigt und gegen den Willen ihres Vaters auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde. Die Angst vor Hexerei und Magie unter der Bevölkerung von Kells, war weit verbreitet. Schuld daran hatte mit Sicherheit auch Maeve, die Menschen hatten dank ihr Angst vor Magie und übten nicht selten Selbstjustiz. „Ich kenne euer Gesicht, eure Mutter...", begann Deirdra. Die Augen des Mädchens funkelten bedrohlich. „Meine Mutter musste sterben weil euer Vater es nicht gewagt hat einzugreifen, ehe es zu spät war." „Pass auf, was du sagst!", sagte Angus und hob seine Waffe, Rohan hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Amara kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Angus an. Sie hatte einen Blick, der dem ehemaligen Dieb das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Dank Maeve haben wir Hexen nicht mehr den besten Ruf, dabei gibt es wirklich nur sehr wenige, die schwarze Magie betreiben. Die meisten von uns vertreiben sich mit Taschenspielertricks und Kräuterkunde die Zeit.", sagte Amara weiter. Deirdra nickte. „Das, was dir widerfahren ist, tut mir leid. Und dafür, dass du uns geholfen hast, stehen wir tief in deiner Schuld. Komm mit aufs Schloss und sei unser Gast. Wie ich hörte hat unser Druide seit kurzem keinen Lehrling mehr.", meinte die noch Prinzessin lächelnd. Rohan war erleichtert. Es tat gut, die Prinzessin wieder lächeln zu sehen. „Also irgendwie ist mir diese Göre nicht geheuer.", murmelte Angus seinem besten Freund zu.

Nemain lief wütend auf und ab. Mider beobachtete sie angespannt. „Sie sind noch immer zu stark.", sagte die Hexe mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Feenmeister. „Nemain. Ihr habt es doch selbst gesehen, sie hatten Hilfe von dieser kleinen Hexe. Wäre dieses Balg nicht aufgetaucht, hättet ihr sie Vernichtet.", sagte Mider, um Nemain etwas zu besänftigen. Diese blieb abrupt stehen. „Ja, ihr habt Recht. Schalten wir das Mädchen aus, haben sie keine Chance mehr meinen Kreaturen die Stirn zu bieten.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Sofern sie es nicht schaffen ihre neuen Rüstungen zu bekommen, so wie Rohan.", murmelte Mider kleinlaut. Nemain wandte sich dem Feenmeister zu. Ihr Blick war bedrohlich, voller Zorn. „Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen. Aber selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten...", begann sie, brach jedoch ab um nachzudenken. Schließlich lächelte sie wieder. „Ich hatte gehofft, Conchobar's Tod hätte die mystischen Ritter etwas mehr geschwächt, sie sind immer noch zu stark, zu selbstbewusst. Selbst Rohan's Zweifel wurden fast gänzlich beseitigt nach seinem Besuch bei Maeve. Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen ihre Loyalität untereinander zu zerstören. Nur so werden sie schwach genug um besiegt zu werden."

Im Schloss von Kells wurde derweil alles für die Krönungszeremonie vorbereitet. Deirdra fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, jetzt schon Königin zu werden. Als der Thronsaal geschmückt wurde, beobachtete sie das Schauspiel von dem Fenster von Cathbad's Kammer aus, in der sie sich gerade aufhielten um den Druiden von den neusten Ereignissen zu unterrichten. Misstrauisch beäugte Cathbad auch die junge Hexe, die sie mitgebracht hatten. „Nun ich kann mich erinnern, euch schon das ein oder andere mal hier im Schloss gesehen zu haben. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war das insbesondere im Kerker.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Amara kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer hungert muss nun mal stehlen, um zu überleben.", sagte sie trocken. Angus wandte sich Rohan zu und grinste. „Jetzt wird sie mir doch noch sympathisch." Der König von Temra schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann zu Deirdra hinüber, die doch etwas teilnahmslos wirkte. „Du machst dir immer noch sorgen, hab ich recht?" Die junge Frau seufzte und nickte. „Du müsstest mich doch am besten verstehen, dir ging es doch nicht anders." Rohan legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und blickte nun ebenfalls hinunter in den Thronsaal. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine eigenen Zweifel erinnern. Plötzlich König beziehungsweise Königin zu werden ist eine große Verantwortung. Jeder würde im ersten Moment an sich selbst zweifeln. Vor allem bei all den Dingen, die in den letzten Monaten und Jahren geschehen waren.  
„Na schön, Amara. Ich nehme dich als meinen Lehrling auf, sofern du das möchtest. Da du den mystischen Rittern heute so tapfer beigestanden hast denke ich, dass du eine große Bereicherung für Kells sein wirst.", hörten sie Cathbad sagen. „Ich danke euch.", antwortete das Mädchen. Dann wandte sich der Druide Rohan und Deirdra zu. „Morgen früh soll die Krönung stattfinden, ich hoffe ohne Probleme?", das war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Und sie war an Deirdra gerichtet. Diese nickte. „Keine Sorge Cathbad, ich habe schließlich keine Wahl." „Ich werde noch bis zur Krönung hier bleiben aber dann muss ich mich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Temra machen. Viel zu lange habe ich mich hier in Kells aufgehalten.", fügte Rohan dem ganzen hinzu. Deirdra spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Es tat ihr weh, dass Rohan gehen wollte obgleich sie wusste, dass er zurück in sein eigenes Königreich reisen musste. Schließlich hatte er auch eine Verantwortung die erfüllen musste. Trotzdem hatte sie gehofft er würde noch etwas länger bleiben, damit sie als frisch gebackene Königin nicht allein da stand. Dabei war sie eigentlich gar nicht alleine. Ivar, Garrett und Angus waren noch hier. Gut, Angus konnte ihr nicht wirklich viel helfen, er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung von den Pflichten und Aufgaben einer Königin. Doch er würde auf anderer Basis für sie da sein. Auf der freundschaftlichen Ebene.

Diese Woche hatte es wirklich in sich. Erst der Tod ihres Vaters, dann der Angriff dieser seltsamen Kreatur, die nur von Nemain kommen konnte, und schließlich das auftauchen der jungen Hexe. Ja, sie hatte ihnen geholfen und befand sich nun im Schloss. Aber auch nur hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Deirdra sie im Auge behalten wollte um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch mit Nemain oder gar Maeve unter einer Decke steckte. Dann war da noch die Sache mit Rohan, die der jungen Frau keine Ruhe ließ. Was in Gaga's Namen hatte er ihr sagen wollen? Was war der wahre Grund warum er sie heiraten wollte? Diese und noch tausend andere Gedanken schossen Deirdra durch den Kopf, so dass sie Cathbad's Worte gar nicht wahrnahm, bis sie schließlich einen Druck auf ihrem Kopf spürte und hörte wie die Menschen um sie herum applaudierten. Sie stand auf und wandte sich um. Nun war es also doch geschehen, sie war die Königin von Kells. Die alleinige Herrscherin nach dem Tod ihres Vaters. Würde sie es schaffen ihn stolz zu machen?  
Die Feierlichkeiten begannen und Deirdra hatte auf dem Thron ihres Vaters platz genommen, genaugenommen war es nun ihr Thron. Jeder ihrer Freunde beglückwünschte sie doch Deirdra selbst hätte sich am liebsten sofort wieder in ihrer Kammer verkrochen. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, es war noch zu früh und sie vermisste ihren Vater schrecklich. Ihre Gedanken wurden jedoch sofort weggeweht, als sie Angus beobachtete, der sich mit Amara unterhielt. Er musste irgendetwas dummes gesagt haben, denn das Mädchen schlug ihm plötzlich mit der Faust in den Magen woraufhin sich der Ritter der Erde vor schmerzen krümmte. Garrett trat grinsend auf die neue Königin zu. „So was passiert nun mal wenn man nicht weiß, wie man mit einer Lady zu sprechen hat.", sagte er mit einem Blick zu Angus. „Was hat er denn zu ihr gesagt?", wollte Deirdra wissen. Garrett lachte. „Unser feinfühliger Freund wollte wissen ob Amara ihre Erstarrungskünste auch in horizontalen Lebenslagen einsetzen kann." Nun musste auch Deirdra lachen. Ja so „feinfühlig" konnte nur Angus sein. Sag immer das falsche im falschen Moment. So könnte sein Lebensmotto heißen. Während jedoch die Mägde und Zofen sich Augen rollend vertrollten, reagierte Amara aber ganz anders und setzte sich zu Wehr. Das gefiel Deirdra. Eine Frau, die weiß, wie sie sich zu wehren hatte, tat Kells ganz gut. Zumindest war sie nun nicht mehr die einzige.  
Rohan stand derweil in einer Ecke und beobachtete das Treiben interessiert. Gerne würde er noch länger in Kells bleiben. Hier war seine Heimat, hier gehörte er her. Zumindest in seinem Herzen. Offiziell war er nun König von Temra und er wusste, er musste zurück. So gern er auch noch geblieben wäre und vor allem sein Gespräch mit Deirdra zu ende geführt hätte, seine Pflichten ließen ihm keine große Wahl. Als er sah, dass sie Königin lachte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Es tat so gut sie wieder Lachen zu sehen. So stahl er sich reinen Gewissens aus dem Thronsaal hinaus in die Ställe, wo sein Pferd bereits gesattelt auf ihn wartete.

„Du gehst doch nicht einfach ohne dich zu verabschieden?", fragte Angus, der plötzlich in der Tür der Stallungen stand. Rohan lächelte. Er schaffte es einfach nicht zu verschwinden, ohne dass es von seinem besten Freund unbemerkt blieb. „Ich möchte die Feierlichkeiten nicht stören außerdem kehre ich ja zurück. Wer weiß wie lange es dauert bis Nemain den zweiten Angriff startet.", sagte er während er den Gurt seines Sattels fester zog. Angus trat auf ihn zu. „Nemain ist stärker als Maeve, das wussten wir. Aber ohne Amara hätten wir die Kreatur nicht besiegen können. Eine Idee wie wir so etwas das nächste mal verhindern können?", fragte der Ritter der Erde. Rohan seufzte schwer. „Ich denke am besten suchen wir so bald wie möglich Fin Varra auf." Er stieg auf sein Pferd und lächelte. „Pass bitte auf die Königin auf und halt dich am besten fern von Amara, sonst wirst du am Ende noch innerhalb der Schlossmauern verletzt." „Klar doch, mein Alter. Kennst mich doch.", antwortete Angus mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht bevor Rohan sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Königreich machte.


	10. Und wenn die Hexe wiederkehrt

_Diese Sehnsucht ist das Leid, das uns durchdringt  
Es ist das Feuer, das verbrennt wenn wir das Ende sehen  
Nur die Schönheit, die vergeht ist die Schönheit, die besteht  
Und der allerletzte Tag reißt dein Herz entzwei  
Der Wahnsinn dreht sich um uns her  
Aufzugeben fällt uns schwer  
Der Wahnsinn dreht sich um uns her  
Die Nacht versinkt im Flammenmeer_

Es tat so gut wieder die Luft der Insel einzuatmen. Die Vögel zu hören die leise zwischen den Bäumen ihr morgendliches Lied sangen. Und die Sonne. Sie schien so warm auf Maeve's Haut, ein Gefühl, dass sie in ihrem Exil so unendlich vermisst hatte. Auf Tua Mor war meistens schlechtes Wetter gewesen. Es gewitterte und Donnerte ununterbrochen und die dichten Wolken ließen kaum einen Sonnenstrahl hindurch. So sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht zurückkehren zu können und nun, da sie wieder durch das grüne Gras der Insel – ihrer Insel – lief, schien es ihr als würde sie träumen. Doch allzu lange konnte sie dieses Gefühl nicht genießen. Sie traute Seanin nach wie vor nicht besonders und die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte Tyrune in seine Gewalt zu bringen, machte es nicht besser. Der Drache konnte doch nur mit Magie unter Kontrolle gehalten werden, wie also hatte er es geschafft ihn so zu kontrollieren, dass er ihm so sehr gehorchte dass er die einstige Königin und den Ritter zurück auf die Insel brachte? Eigentlich war es ihr sogar egal, sie war nur froh, wieder hier zu sein und ihr einziger Wunsch bestand im Moment aus Rache. An den mystischen Rittern und vor allem auch an Nemain, die ihnen geholfen hatte. Natürlich wollte sie auch Temra zurück gewinnen und nach wie vor ihr Geburtsrecht in Kells einfordern.

„Kommt, hier können wir nicht bleiben, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, ist zu groß.", sagte Seanin und riss Maeve so aus ihren Gedanken. „Und wo wollt ihr mich hinbringen?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch Ironie. Es gab kaum einen Platz auf der Insel wo sie hingehen konnten ohne von irgendwelchen Bürgern oder sogar Soldaten von Kells oder Temra entdeckt zu werden. „Folgt mir."  
Maeve tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde, obwohl es nicht in ihrer Natur lag Befehle von einem Ritter anzunehmen. Genaugenommen nahm sie normalerweise keinerlei Befehle von niemandem an, doch in diesem Fall hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Er führte sie abseits der Wege durch den dichten Wald von Temra, nahe der Grenze zu Kells. Auf den Wegen zu laufen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, das wusste sogar Maeve. Dennoch gefiel es ihr nicht bei jedem Schritt aufpassen zu müssen, nicht über die Baumwurzeln oder herumliegende Äste zu stolpern. Immer wieder blieb Seanin stehen und horchte in den Wald hinein um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht doch plötzlich von irgendjemandem überrascht werden. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter, über die Grenzen hinaus nach Kells und in eine Gegend, die Maeve kannte. Das Black Water Valley. Warum sollten sie sich ausgerechnet hier verstecken?  
Tief im Wald wurde ihr Weg immer beschwerlicher, das Geäst immer dicker. Maeve war sich sicher, hier würde kein Mensch freiwillig durch gehen und vermutlich führte der Ritter sie genau deswegen hier her. Um sie herum wurde es immer dunkler und düsterer und schließlich kamen sie an einer kleinen Höhle an, versteckte mitten in den tiefen des Waldes. „Wieder eine Höhle?", fragte sie mit verächtlicher Stimme. Von Höhlen hatte sie langsam wirklich die Nase voll, musste sie sich doch Monatelang in einer auf der Insel Tua Mor verstecken. „Keine Sorge, es ist nur vorübergehend. Kommt.", antwortete der Ritter. Widerwillig folgte sie ihm. Die Höhle war nun ja, eine Höhle eben. Düster, dreckig und nicht besonders einladend. Aber das kannte Maeve ja bereits. Sie war ihrem Exil entflohen, nur um sich wieder in so einer einsamen Umgebung verstecken zu müssen. Der Gedanke gefiel der einstigen Königin zwar nicht, doch sie sah es ein, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Seanin wies Maeve an hier zu warten, ehe er verschwand. Maeve setzte sich auf einen Stein und stemmte den Kopf in die Hand. Dass alles einmal so kommen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht. Dieser ganze Krieg, ihr ganzes Streben schien umsonst zu sein als sie besiegt wurde. Doch so schnell war sie nicht unterzukriegen. Ihr Vater hatte bis zum letzten Atemzug um sein Recht gekämpft und genau das selbe würde sie auch tun. Doch viel mehr als ihr Geburtsrecht durchzusetzen, wollte sie Rache.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile kam Seanin zurück, vollgepackt mit Holzscheiten. Er platzierte sie in der Mitte der Höhle und machte sich daran, Feuer zu machen. Ganz geheuer war Maeve dieser mysteriöse Ritter noch immer nicht. Sie wusste nicht woher er kam, noch was ihn dazu trieb gerade ihr zu helfen. Von einem „bösen" mystischen Ritter hatte sie allgemein noch nie gehört. Als das Feuer langsam zu brennen begann, unterbrach Maeve das Schweigen in der Höhle. „Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich mal verraten warum ihr mir helft?", fragte sie. Seanin stocherte in der Feuerstelle herum und antwortete ohne zu ihr aufzusehen: „Alles zu seiner Zeit." Schließlich setzte er sich neben das Feuer und sah zu Temra's ehemaliger Königin auf. „Also. Was hättet ihr nun vor? Was wäre euer erster Schritt?"  
Maeve seufzte während sie die lodernden Flammen beobachtete. „Rache. An den Mystischen Rittern und vor allem auch an Conchobar. Und ich möchte Temra zurückerobern bevor ich mich erneut Kells zuwende." Sie erschrak leicht, als Seanin laut zu Lachen begann. „Mylady ich fürchte, ihr seit nicht auf dem neusten Stand. König Conchobar ist Tod, er starb vor einigen Wochen an der Pest – ich vermute Nemain war an seinem schnellen Krankheitsverlauf nicht ganz unschuldig. Prinzessin Deirdra ist nun im Besitz der Krone und was Temra angeht so fürchte ich müsst ihr mit eurem Sohn reden." Maeve kniff die Augen zusammen. Conchobar war Tod? Nun, es tat ihr nicht besonders leid, jedoch fühlte sie sich was das anging um ihre Rache betrogen. Dafür würde Nemain definitiv büßen müssen. Allerdings war das gerade das kleinste übel. „Was meint ihr mit meinem Sohn?", sie ahnte bereits, was geschehen war, hoffte jedoch, dass sich ihre Vermutung nicht bewahrheiten würde. „König Rohan, Herrscher von Temra.", antwortete der Ritter grinsend. „Conchobar meinte scheinbar Rohan wäre am besten für diesen Posten geeignet, zumal er auch der rechtmäßige Thronerbe ist."  
Unwillkürlich schossen Maeve die Worte der drei Schwestern wieder in den Sinn.

 _Es ist euer Schicksal Kells und Temra zusammen zu führen.  
Dunkle Mächte werden kommen, die Völker zu unterwerfen und nur wenn Kells und Temra in Liebe vereint sind, können sie besiegt werden_

Durch Rohan's Thronbesteigung waren ihre Worte doch erfüllt worden, oder nicht? Welche Rolle sollte sie denn noch dabei spielen? Maeve's Gedanken liefen Amok, kampflos würde Rohan ihr den Thron mit Sicherheit nicht wieder überlassen. Und mit dem bisschen Magie, das ihr geblieben war, hatte sie so gut wie keine Chance. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Mider würde sie sicher nicht unterstützen, er war schließlich jetzt bei Nemain. Nemain. Wenn sie nur an diesen Namen dachte überkam sie eine ungeahnte Wut. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte diese Hexe ruiniert. Erst stand Maeve jahrelang im Schatten ihrer Schwester, dann brachte sie sie dazu ihr etwas anzutun, dann raubte sie ihr ihr Kind und schließlich half sie auch noch ihren Feinden. Das alles würde Nemain Büßen müssen. Eines Tages.

„Seit ihr nun fertig mit euren Wunschvorstellungen?", fragte Seanin schließlich und riss Maeve so aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich habe noch etwas für euch.", sprach er weiter, griff unter seinen Umhang und holte eine Lederkette hervor, mit einem grünen Kristall als Anhänger. „Ich habe diese Kette von den kleinen Leuten in Tir na Nog gestohlen, tragt ihr sie, wird sich euer Aussehen verändern, ihr seht dann nicht mehr aus wie die frühere Königin von Temra, sondern wie eine ganz gewöhnliche Bauersfrau. Damit könnt ihr euch ungestört unters Volk und vielleicht sogar in die Schlösser schleichen. MEIN Plan wäre folgender: ihr tragt diese Kette und wir mischen uns unter die Bevölkerung von Kells. Wir geben uns als Mutter und Sohn aus. Da mich niemand kennt – weder in Kells noch in Temra – werde ich mein Glück probieren und mich für die Königliche Armee bewerben, das gibt uns Zugang zum Schloss von Kells. Kells ist derzeit verwundbarer als Temra, da die Königin noch immer um den Verlust ihres Vaters trauert und noch nicht ganz zurechtkommt mit den ganzen königlichen Pflichten. Dort fällt es uns leichter Zugang zu bekommen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, schmieden wir einen Plan."  
Maeve lächelte. Die Denkweise des Ritters gefiel ihr, der Plan hätte glatt von ihr selbst sein können. Sie nickte und nahm die Halskette an sich. Als sie die Kette umlegte, spürte sie eine leichte wärme von ihr ausgehen. Maeve trat zu einer kleinen Pfütze und blickte hinein, doch es waren nicht die dunklen Locken und der rote Streifen über ihren Augen den sie dort sah, nein. Sie sah eine Frau ihres Alters mit langen, strohblonden Haaren und blauen Augen und als sie an sich selbst heruntersah, sah sie nicht ihre zerrissenen Kleider sondern ein normales, braun-weißes Leinenkleid, wie es die die Bürgerinnen aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen trugen. Sie wandte sich zu Seanin um und lächelte böse. „Wann brechen wir auf?"

Währenddessen befand sich Rohan im Thronsaal von König Fin Varra. Er hatte es doch für Ratsam gehalten, hier einen Stopp einzulegen, ehe er weiter nach Temra ritt. Der König reichte Rohan ein Stück Pergament. „Darauf steht, wo deine Freunde hin müssen, um ihre neuen Rüstungen zu bekommen. Nachdem Nemain's Wesen so viel stärker sind als die von Maeve, halte ich es für das Beste sie bekommen ebenfalls neue Rüstungen so wie du einst.", sagte Fin Varra. Rohan war einen Blick auf das Pergament und kniff die Augen zusammen. „König Fin Varra... hier steht nicht so Deirdra ihre neue Rüstung bekommen wird?!", stellte er mit Entsetzen fest. Fin Varra seufzte leise. „Für den Ritter der Luft ist leider meines Wissens keine neue Rüstung vorgesehen. Aber keine Sorge, sie wird auf andere Weise zu mehr Macht gelangen." „Auf andere Weise, was meint ihr damit?" „Alles zu seiner Zeit, König von Temra. Nun jedoch zu deiner anderen Frage, die du vorhin geäußert hast. Ich sehe nichts böses in dem Mädchen von dem du mir erzähl hast, Amara. Soweit ich sehe ist sie eine normale Hexe, ich denke nicht, dass sie in irgendeiner Beziehung zu Maeve oder Nemain steht. Seit also ganz unbesorgt. Aber ich sehe, dass sie noch eine Rolle spielen wird, also behaltet sie im Auge." Rohan steckte das Stück Papier ein. „Ich danke euch, Fin Varra." „Du solltest jetzt gehen, Rohan. Dein Volk wartet auf dich." Rohan nickte und verließ das Land der kleinen Leute. Dass seine Freunde neue Rüstungen bekommen sollten, waren gute Nachrichten, jedoch beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass für Deirdra keine vorgesehen war. Was meinte Fin Varra nur damit, dass sie auf anderem Wege zu neuer Macht gelangen würde?

In Kells ging derweil alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Angus war mittlerweile damit betraut worden, sich um die Truppen zu kümmern, während Garrett und Ivar Deirdra halfen, sich als Königin zurecht zu finden.  
Als Angus auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal an Cathbad's Kammer vorbei kam, hörte er Stimmen. Er spähte durch einen Spalt in der Tür und erkannte Deirdra und Amara. Die beiden hatten sich in letzter Zeit des öfteren unterhalten, das war ihm schon einige Male aufgefallen. Wenn sie Freunde werden würden, wäre sicher gut. All die Jahre hatte Deirdra zwar ihn, Rohan, Garrett und Ivar aber nie eine wirkliche Freundin. Frauen unter sich, das war schon so ein Kapitel, dachte sich Angus grinsend.  
„Wie gefällt es dir hier im Schloss?", hörte er Deirdra fragen. „Es ist fantastisch und Cathbad ist ein toller Lehrer, er hat mir schon viel beigebracht. Wie das zum Beispiel.", sagte Amara und plötzlich flog die Tür zu und traf Angus an der Nase."AU!", rief er, ehe er die Tür öffnete und die Kammer betrat. „War das Absicht?", fragte er, sich die Nase reibend. Amara grinste keck. „Ich habe etwas gegen Spanner." Er sah zu Deirdra, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wo sie recht hat."  
Einer der Wachen betrat den Raum und verneigte sich vor der Königin. „Mylady, Prinzessin Lynette ist soeben in Kells eingetroffen." „Danke, Cael, ich komme sofort." Der Wachmann nickte bevor er wieder ging. Angus war verwirrt. „Lynette? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie kommen würde?" „Oh Angus, manchmal bekommst du auch wirklich gar nichts mit. Garrett hatte sie eingeladen um sie seinem Vater vorzustellen bevor...", Deirdra stoppte. Das war bevor ihr Vater starb. Amara spürte die aufkommende Traurigkeit der Königin, weswegen sie das Wort ergriff. „Wer ist Prinzessin Lynette?" Der Versuch Deirdra abzulenken gelang, und sie lächelte wieder. „Sie kommt aus einem ferneren Königreich. Einst war sie hier gestrandet und Garrett brachte sie zurück. Scheinbar hat es da ein wenig bei den beiden gefunkt."  
Angus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na dann steht doch Rohan und dir nichts im Weg." Wie schon so oft spürte er einen Schlag von Deirdra's Ellbogen in seinen Rippen. Taktgefühl war wirklich ein Fremdwort für den ehemaligen Dieb. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich nehme die Prinzessin mal in Empfang.", sagte Deirdra noch, ehe sie die Kammer verließ.  
Der Ritter der Erde grinste nun und trat einen Schritt näher auf Amara zu. „Damit wären wir dann wohl allein." Die junge Hexe hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du meinst das wäre gut weil...?" „Ach komm schon, du fühlst das doch auch." „Ich weiß nicht. Ist dir auch schlecht?" Das war eine Antwort, mit der der Ritter nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch sie war schlagfertig, das gefiel ihm. „Ich sprach von dem knistern zwischen uns."  
Amara lächelte, lehnte sich ein wenig vor und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube das einzige, was knistert ist das Stroh in deinem Gehirn." sie war ein bräunliches Pulver in eines der Gefäße neben ihr. Es knallte und Rauch stieg auf. Angus fuchtelte mit den Armen und hustete heftig. Als sich der Rauch langsam verzogen hatte, war auch Amara verschwunden. „Frauen...", murmelte er.


	11. Fühlst du das Feuer?

_Do you feel the burn?  
Does it ease the pain when you close your eyes?  
Do you give in to your desire  
Or live inside your tower of endless nights_

 _I would burn it down for love  
Watch the smoke roll out of my broken heart  
Burn it down for love  
There's no force on earth can keep us apart_

„Ich freue mich, euch erneut hier in Kells begrüßen zu dürfen, Lynette. Ich hoffe ihr fühlt euch ganz wie zuhause." „Ich danke euch, meine Königin. Es hat sich viel verändert seit dem ich das letzte mal hier war. Garrett hat mich bereits von den neusten Ereignissen unterrichtet, es tut mir sehr leid wegen eurem Vater, ihr habt mein vollstes Mitgefühl.", sagte die junge Prinzessin und verneigte sich vor Deirdra. „Danke, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Garrett wird euch in eure Kammer führen.", antwortete sie und nickte Garrett zu, der bereits neben Lynette stand und bis über beide Ohren grinste. „Den hat's ja wohl schwer erwischt.", flüsterte Angus Ivar zu. „Ich kann ihn vollkommen verstehen.", gab Ivar seinem Freund zur Antwort und dachte dabei an seine eigene Prinzessin, die zu Hause auf ihn wartete.  
„Mylady.", sagte Garrett als er Lynette den Arm reichte. In diesem Moment kam Aideen durch das Fenster geflogen. „Mystische Ritter, Mystische Ritter! Ich bringe Nachricht von Rohan.", meinte die kleine Fee, völlig außer Atem. „Was bringst du für Nachrichten?", fragte die Königin. Hoffentlich gab es keinen erneuten Angriff. „Rohan war bei König Fin Varra. Er sagte dass ihr nun auch stärkere Rüstungen bekommt. Angus ist der erste, der zu Govnu, dem Feenschmied gehen soll." „Govnu? War das nicht der Kerl, den Rohan aufgesucht hatte?", fragte Angus. Die kleine Elfe nickte. „Ja jeder von euch muss ihn ebenfalls dazu bringen, seine Rüstung zu verstärken. Alle bis auf Deirdra." Die Königin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wieso alle bis auf mich?" „Das hat Rohan nicht gesagt."  
Angus grinste. „Na das kann dann ja wohl nicht zu schwer sein, Rohan hat ja gesagt wie die drei Blechgesichter zu besiegen sind und das mit der größten Angst krieg ich auch hin. Also wer kommt mit?" Garrett wandte sich mit Lynette zusammen um. „Ich muss mich um die Prinzessin kümmern." Damit verließen sie den Raum. „Ich kann hier nicht weg und ich brauche Ivar hier, um mir bei den königlichen Pflichten zur Hand zu gehen.", meinte Deirdra und überlegte. Sie musste nicht lange nachdenken, denn in dem Moment kam Amara die Treppe zu Cathbad's Kammer herunter. „Ich begleite ihn." Angus war überrascht. „Du? Sicher?" Die junge Hexe grinste. „Klar, das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Außerdem muss doch jemand deine Überreste zurück nach Kells schaffen." „Pah du wirst staunen, das wird ein Spaziergang für mich." „Wer's glaubt."  
Deirdra hob ihre Hand und gebot ihnen damit zu Schweigen. „Na gut dann begleite ihn. Angus sei Vorsichtig, Govnu hat aus dem Kampf mit Rohan sicher etwas gelernt."  
Angus und Amara nickten ehe sie den Thronsaal verließen, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. „Um welche königlichen Pflichten handelt es sich denn, die Audienzen sind doch für heute schon erledigt?", fragte Ivar als er mit der Königin allein war. „Keine aber du übernimmst hier das Kommando, bis ich zurück bin." „Zurück? Wo willst du denn hin?" „Zu Rohan. Ich muss wissen, was Fin Varra damit meinte, dass ich keine stärkere Rüstung bekomme." „Aber Deirdra du kannst doch nicht..." „Was kann ich nicht? Ich dachte ich bin die Königin und kann somit tun was ich will. Ivar ich bin bald zurück, falls jemand fragt, sag ihnen ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut." Ehe Ivar erneut Einspruch erheben konnte, war die Königin schon auf dem Weg in ihre Kammer, um sich umzuziehen. Sie konnte Aideen's Nachricht nicht so stehen lassen, sie musste einfach wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Einige Stunden später schlenderten Angus und Amara durch die Berge des Trübsinns. Den ganzen Weg über hatten sie nicht wirklich viel geredet, hauptsächlich über belanglose Dinge wie das Wetter oder sie haben sich wieder gegenseitig geärgert. „Sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich mit deiner Familie? Deine Mutter war auch eine Hexe?", fragte Angus schließlich. Amara funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay." „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frage mich ja nur wo du her kommst und so." „Aus einem ärmlichen Dorf in Kells, können wir das Thema damit bitte lassen." Angus nickte. Diese Frau war wirklich ein Rätsel. Sie wollte einfach nichts von sich preisgeben, was Angus natürlich erst recht anstachelte, mehr über sie erfahren zu wollen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber selbst wenn er nicht im Schloss war, ging ihm diese Frau nicht aus dem Kopf. Obwohl sie ihm nun schon einige male eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte – vielleicht war es auch genau das, was sie so interessant machte. „Da schau.", sagte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen. „Die Höhle des Feenschmiedes." Angus folgte ihrem Blick und sah nun auch die Öffnung im Felsen, die in eine Höhle zu führen schien. „Na dann mal los." Vorsichtig stiegen die beiden durch die Öffnung und fanden sich sogleich in der Höhle des Feenschmiedes wieder. Überall lagen Waffen herum, in der Ecke stand ein Amboss und vor ihnen an der Wand standen die großen Metallenen Krieger, von den Rohan gesprochen hatte. „Govnu, Waffenschmied des Glutofens. Ich bin hier um eine Verstärkung meiner Rüstung einzufordern.", sagte Angus als er sich umsah. „Sieht so aus als wäre hier niemand.", meinte Amara. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über eines der Schwerter und lächelte. „Das ist faszinierend. Solche Waffen hab ich noch nie vorher gesehen."  
„Das haben nur wenige sterbliche, junges Mädchen.", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme sagen, die dann lachte. „So eine Verbesserung der Rüstung will er also und wer ist er?"  
Angus wandte sich der Stimme zu und sah einen kleinen, dicklichen Mann mit Tätowierungen auf dem Kopf. „Angus, Mystischer Ritter der Erde. Bist du Govnu?" „Ja der bin ich, Mystischer Ritter. Um eine stärkere Rüstung zu bekommen, musst du zwei Test bestehen, der erste..." „Sind die Blechdosen hinter mir, ja ja schon klar. Zwei Tests und so weiter. Können wir anfangen, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
Govnus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Geduld scheint nicht deine Stärke zu sein, Mystischer Ritter. So sei es denn." Plötzlich bewegten sich die Statuen hinter Angus und gingen zum Angriff über. Erst versuchte er es mit dem Schwert, merkte jedoch schnell, dass er damit nicht weit kam. „Angus, Trödel nicht so rum, nimm das Wasser!", rief Amara ihm zu. Angus lief hinüber zu dem Wassertrog, schnappte sich einen Eimer und übergoss die Statuen damit. Zu seinem Entsetzen, wurden sie zwar langsamer, bewegten sich jedoch noch immer. „Was ist das für ein Zauber? Ich dachte Wasser und Metall passen nicht zusammen." Govnus lachte. „Meint ihr allen ernstes, ich hätte nicht dazu gelernt?"  
„Angus, sie sind dennoch etwas langsamer, nimm den Streitkolben!", rief Amara wieder. Erst verstand der Ritter nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „So, dann werden wir mal sehen ob ihr auch Erdbebensicher seit.", er schwang seinen Streitkolben über dem Kopf und ließ ihn dann krachend zu Boden sausen. Die Erde bebte unter ihren Füßen, die Metallstatuen konnten sich nicht länger aufrecht halten und fielen zu Boden, wobei sie in Tausend Einzelteile zersprangen. „Ja so geht das.", rief Angus stolz. Govnus dagegen sah gar nicht Glücklich aus. „Sei verdammt!"  
Angus ging auf den Feenschmied zu und lachte. „Wer kann, der kann. Also was ist mit dem zweiten Test."  
„Im ersten Test ging es um Schlauheit und die hast du leider nicht gerade bewiesen, da deine kleine Freundin dir geholfen hat. Ich ordne es dennoch mal positiv ein, da dies zeigt, dass du in der Lage bist auf deine Freunde zu hören. Nun jedoch kommt der härteste Test den es gibt. Du wirst nun mehr deiner allergrößten Furcht begegnen." Er trag zurück und lachte. „Blabla mach schon, zeig sie mir meine größte Furcht."

Govnus ging in Flammen auf und als der Rauch sich legte kam kein geringerer als Rohan zum Vorschein. Na klar, das hätte Angus sich auch gleich denken können. Seine größte Furcht bestand darin, sich gegen seinen besten Freund stellen zu müssen. Rohan ging auf Angus los, dieser griff sofort wieder zu seinem Schwert und wehrte sich. „Pass auf.", rief Amara wieder. Angus wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, obwohl er wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Chance hatte. Schließlich sprang er zurück, warf sein Schwert zur Seite und hob die Arme. „Was tust du denn da?", fragte die junge Hexe sichtlich geschockt. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht gegen meinen besten Freund kämpfen und ihn besiegen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er es im Grund nicht ist, ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz." Er schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, mit der Gewissheit, gleich getötet zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Als er sich wieder umwandte, war Rohan verschwunden und Govnu stand vor ihm. „Du hast bestanden.", grummelte dieser. „Bestanden? Aber ich habe doch gar nicht gekämpft." „Du hast dich mit deiner Loyalität deinem Freund gegenüber als würdig erwiesen und erhältst damit nun ebenfalls den Kampfesszorn."  
Angus hob die Streitaxt über seinen Kopf. Govnu murmelte etwas, dann fing die Waffe an zu glühen. Der Ritter des Waldes erhielt zuerst seine normale Rüstung, die dann begann sich zu verändern. Sie wurde dicker, stärker und hatte noch reichlichere Verzierungen als vorher schon. „Boah, das ist ja Wahnsinn!", sagte Angus. „Ich spüre die neue Kraft in mir!"  
„Du hast mir heute bewiesen was für ein großer und mutiger Krieger du bist, deswegen bekommst auch du eine neue Waffe." Der Streitkolben fing erneut an zu glühen und schließlich hielt Angus den neuen Streitkolben mit zwei Morgensternen an dessen Ende in der Hand. „Ich Fass es nicht!"  
„Nun geh und setze deine neuen Kräfte weise ein.", meinte Govnu, ehe er sich an Amara wandte. „Sorge dafür, denn hinter jedem starken Mann, steht eine noch stärkere Frau." Amara blinzelte. „Wir sind nicht zusammen, das ist ein Missverständnis." „Nein, junges Mädchen, das Missverständnis liegt bei euch! Nun Geht!"  
Die beiden verließen schnell die Höhle. Draußen angekommen tänzelte Angus herum wie ein kleines Kind, dass so eben ein neues Geschenk bekommen hatte. „Na, was sagst du jetzt! Ich sagte doch, das wird ein Kinderspiel!" Amara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja aber nur, weil ich dir geholfen habe, du ach so großer Ritter." Sie lief den Pfad entlang und ließ Angus verwirrt zurück. „Hey warte, was meinst du denn damit?"

Rohan stand gerade vor dem Kamin in seinem Thronsaal, als Deirdra von einem der Wachen hereingeführt wurde. Der König von Temra nickte ihm dankend zu, ehe er mit der Königin von Kells alleine war. Draußen war es inzwischen schon dunkel und das einzige Licht im Thronsaal ging von dem Kamin aus und einigen Kerzen die an den Wänden standen. Deirdra legte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs ab und trat auf Rohan zu. Unter dem Umhang hatte sie erneut dieses wunderschöne rote Samtkleid an, das Rohan so sehr an ihr gefiel. „Deirdra, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ist etwas passiert?" Die Königin schüttelte den Kopf. Es war seltsam hier in Temra zu sein ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Sie hatte diesen Thronsaal nie besonders gemocht, doch durch Rohan's Anwesenheit fühlte sie sich dennoch wohl. „Angus hat sich auf den Weg zu Govnu gemacht, wir haben deine Nachricht erhalten." „Das ist gut. Ich denke für Angus wird das kein allzu großes Problem darstellen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie an. „Du bist doch nicht nur gekommen, um mir das zu sagen, dafür hättest du auch Aideen schicken können." Deirdra seufzte. „Natürlich nicht. Rohan was meinte Fin Varra damit, dass ich keine neue Rüstung bekommen werde?" Er hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass diese Frage kommen würde, nur hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie dafür persönlich nach Temra reisen könnte. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Er sagte nur, dass du auf anderem Wege zu neuer Macht gelangen wirst. Mehr hat er dazu nicht gesagt." „Na das ist ja mal wieder typisch Fin Varra." Rohan trat auf sie zu und lächelte. „Draußen ist es schon dunkel, bleib heute Nacht hier und morgen kannst du unbesorgt zurück nach Kells reiten." Er erschrak, als sie einen Schritt zurück ging und nicht auf sein lächeln reagierte. „Rohan ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte ein paar Tage hier bleiben.", sagte sie leise. „Bitte schick mich nicht gleich wieder zurück." Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Scheinbar hatte sie sich doch noch nicht vollständig von dem Schock erholt. Er nickte. „Bleib solange du möchtest, du bist hier jederzeit willkommen." „Ich danke dir."  
Die Königin von Kells so zu sehen, brach ihm fast das Herz. Sie war eine so starke Frau, dass sie jemals so am Boden zerstört sein konnte, hätte er niemals gedacht. Ja, dass sie sogar davon lief! Aber es wunderte ihn nicht, bei allem, was passiert war in letzter Zeit. Er nahm Deirdra's Arm und führte sie durch das dunkle Schloss zu den Kammern. Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und ging mit ihr hinein. Es sah hier nicht wirklich anders aus als in Kells. Ein Himmelbett, eine Kommode, Schränke und ein Kamin in dem Feuer brannte. Rohan nahm Deirdra den Umhang ab bevor sich die Königin auf das Bett setzte. „Versuch zu schlafen, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus.", meinte er lächelnd. Er drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als erneut ihre Stimme ertönte. „Rohan..." „Ja, Deirdra?" „Würdest du … könntest du... würdest du noch ein wenig bei mir bleiben? Zumindest bis ich eingeschlafen bin ich habe zur Zeit nicht gerade den besten Schlaf.", sagte sie und blickte dabei auf das Feuer. Bei so einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte traute sie sich nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Auch Rohan war ein wenig schockiert, doch er hatte nichts dagegen ihr noch länger Gesellschaft zu leisten. Erneut kam ihm seine bitte ihn zu heiraten von vor einigen Wochen in den Sinn. Nach diesem Desaster hatte er eigentlich gedacht er hätte seine Chancen nun für alle Zeiten ruiniert. Natürlich würde er es jetzt auch nicht wagen, Annäherungsversuche bei der Königin zu starten. Er war zu sehr Gentleman um ihre Verletztheit auszunutzen.  
„Natürlich bleibe ich, wenn du das wünschst." Sie lächelte. „Dreh dich um, ich muss mein Kleid ausziehen." Rohan tat wie ihm befohlen wurde, was im Moment sogar ganz gut war, denn so konnte Deirdra nicht sehen, wie rot er gerade wurde.  
Deirdra schlüpfte aus ihrem Kleid, schlug das Laken zurück und legte sich in das Bett. „Ist ok.", sagte sie dann leise. Als Rohan sich umdrehte, lag sie in die Decken gekuschelt im Bett und sah zu ihm auf. Die Gewissheit, dass Deirdra unter dem Laken nur sehr wenig Stoff trug, ließ ihn erneut erröten. Er räusperte sich, trat hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich neben Deirdra wobei er sich am Kopfende des Bettes anlehnte. Die Königin lag neben ihm und schwieg

Rohan wusste nicht, wie lange er in der Kammer gewesen war doch scheinbar musste er irgendwann eingenickt sein. Als er die Augen aufschlug, war es draußen noch immer stockfinster. Er lag mittlerweile neben Deirdra, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter und sie schien zu schlafen. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr ihn und es wurde noch seltsamer, als er bemerkte, dass sein Arm unter Deirdra ruhte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie in diese Position geraten konnten aber es fühlte sich gut an. Er genoss die Nähe seiner Freundin, die er schon so lange begehrte und wagte es nicht sie zu wecken. Doch es half nichts, er musste die Kammer irgendwie verlassen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie am Morgen von seinen Bediensteten so gefunden würden. Zwei unverheiratete Könige gemeinsam in einem Bett, das wäre ein Skandal. Vorsichtig versuchte Rohan seinen Arm unter ihr hervorzuziehen, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich bewegte und langsam die Augen aufschlug. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie noch etwas benommen. „Sch Schlaf weiter.", antwortete Rohan sanft. Deirdra jedoch hob ihren Kopf und sah Rohan direkt in die Augen. Sie war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, was seinen Puls schlagartig in die Höhe schnellen ließ. Er konnte nicht anders. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, was in Deirdra eine Explosion an Gefühlen auslöste. Sie lag in seinen Armen, sein Gesicht neben dem ihren und dann berührte er sie auch noch. Deirdra konnte dem Drang einfach nicht widerstehen so rutschte sie mit dem Kopf ein kleines Stück höher bis sich ihre Lippen zum ersten mal trafen. Ein sanfter Kuss, der ihren Körper erzittern ließ. Auch Rohan war unfähig zu denken oder sich zu bewegen. So lange hatte er davon geträumt diese sanften Lippen küssen zu dürfen und nun war es geschehen. Seine Gefühle liefen Amok, sein Körper bebte und er wollte nur noch eins: Dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde.  
Er spürte Deirdra's Hand in seinem Nacken, die den Kuss intensivierte, auch seine Arme umklammerten die Königin inzwischen immer fester. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, langsam kam es Rohan so vor als würde seine Zunge seinem Gehirn nicht mehr gehorchen. Funktionierte sein Verstand überhaupt noch oder hatte er sich schon ein paar Etagen nach unten verlagert? Rohan wusste es nicht, er war auch nicht fähig darüber nachzudenken. Die Tatsache, dass Deirdra's Hand sich gerade ihren Weg unter sein Hemd gebahnt hatte, machte es auch nicht gerade leichter. Am liebsten hätte er sofort die Decke weggerissen und seinem Verlangen freien Lauf gelassen, doch sein Gewissen holte ihn zuvor wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Deirdra wir sollten nicht...", stammelte er zwischen ihren Küssen hervor. Die Königin zog sich ruckartig zurück und setzte sich auf. „Entschuldige, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." Das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch Rohan setzte sich nun auf, was eine gute Idee war wie er feststellen musste, da gab es eine Kleinigkeit in seinen unteren Körperregionen, die gerade nicht mehr zu verleugnen war. Er hoffte, Deirdra hätte seine Erregung nicht bemerkt. „Deirdra, ich..." „Du solltest jetzt gehen.", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. „Aber ich..." „GEH!"


	12. 50 Shades of Rohan

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Geh" Ein simples, kleines Wort, das dem König von Temra im Herzen weh tat. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Deirdra ihn in einem unpassenden Moment zum gehen aufforderte. Was hatte er diesmal falsch gemacht? War es, weil er ihren Kuss erwiderte oder weil er so apprupt aufhörte? Sollte es tatsächlich sein Edelmut gewesen sein, der ihm nun seine Chance verbaut hatte?  
Deirdra saß neben ihm, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf gelegt - und sie schluchzte. Er hatte definitiv etwas falsch gemacht nur was? Rohan war drauf und dran ihrer Bitte folge zu leisten doch nun fasste er einen Entschluss. "Nein, Deirdra, diesmal nicht." Die Königin hob verblüfft ihren Kopf und sah die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. "Jedes mal hast du mich gebeten zu gehen und mir das Wort abgeschnitten. Ich bleibe." Sie könnte es nicht fassen: widersetzte er sich tatsächlich der Königin von Kells? "Ich bitte dich, lass mich allein.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Nein."  
Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das was gerade passiert ist oder passiert wäre ist nicht deine Schuld, ich wollte es genauso aber nicht unter solchen Umständen." Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Er wollte es? "Was meinst du?", fragte sie dann. "Du bist verletzt weil dein Vater gestorben ist, überfordert mit deinen Aufgaben als Königin und bist nun hier, weil du vor allem davon läufst. Niemals würde ich dich in dieser Situation ausnutzen. Vor allem aber möchte ich nicht dass du irgendetwas tust nur zur Ablenkung."  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Augenblicklich änderte sich ihre Stimmung und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. "Du unterstellst mir allen Ernstes ich hätte dich nur geküsst um mich abzulenken?" Sie wickelte das Laken um ihren Körper und stand auf. "Wie lange kennst du mich, verdammt! Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage meine Gefühle so weit zu kontrollieren, dass ich weiß, was ich tue. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst und damit unsere Freundschaft ruiniert habe aber nur mal kurz am Rande: das hast du schon geschafft indem du mich gefragt hast ob ich deine Frau werde um Kells und Temra zu vereinen!"  
Rohan war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Da stand die Frau, die er liebte, nur in ein Laken und ein wenig Stoff gehüllt und warf ihm solche Dinge an den Kopf. Mit dem Antrag hatte sie recht, viel blöder hätte er sich gar nicht mehr anstellen können. Anstatt ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte, begann er mit Temra und Kells. Dafür könnte er sich jetzt noch Ohrfeigen.  
Rohan stand auf, Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zu Deirdra's Überraschung, zog er sein Hemd aus, trat auf sie zu und packte sie hart an den Oberarmen. "So siehst du das also? Du denkst ich hätte das nur getan wegen den verdammten Königreichen?" Deirdra klammerte sich verzweifelt an das Bettlaken. Sie spürte Rohan's festen Griff, der ihr seltsamerweise ganz und gar nicht unangenehm war. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an damals zurück, als sie ihn als "Jüngelchen" bezeichnet hatte. Schon damals erschrak sie als er ihr antwortete er wäre ein Mann und entschlossen verkündete er würde Draganta finden. Dieser einfache Satz brachte sie damals schon dazu Rohan plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen zu sehen. Das war nicht mehr der kleine, freche Druidenlehrling von einst. Und nun, Jahre später, hatte er sowieso gar nichts mehr mit dem Kind zu tun, dass Deirdra einst kennenlernte. Ritter Draganta, König von Temra. Stark, selbstbewusst und unverschämt sexy.  
"Was könnte es denn sonst für einen Grund geben aus dem du auf so eine Idee kommen könntest?", fragte sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, doch ihres war nicht das Einzige. Auch Rohan hatte das Gefühl, es würde ihm jeden Moment aus der Brust springen, ob es jedoch die Wut war oder die Erregung, das wusste er nicht so genau. Die Antwort auf Ihre Frage jedenfalls lag ihm auf der Zunge, er schaffte es aber dennoch nicht, dass die Worte seine Lippen verließen. Deswegen packte er die Königin von Kells fester an sich und küsste sie. Leidenschaftlich, fordernd. Alles, was er ihr sagen wollte, lag nun in diesem Kuss und sie wehre sich nicht dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und irgendetwas tief in ihr hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. War es vielleicht ihre innere Göttin die sich freute wie ein kleines Kind zur Wintersonnenwende? Oft schon hatte sie die Mägde und Zofen am Schloss davon sprechen hören, von diesem Gefühl wenn man sich voll und ganz einem Mann hingibt nur sie selbst hatte es noch nie erlebt. Wie denn auch? Der Krieg zwischen Kells und Temra war immer das einzige gewesen um das sich ihre Gedanken drehten. Doch nun waren diese wie weggeweht. Es herrschte Frieden, zumindest zwischen den Königreichen. Sie war erwachsen geworden, eine Frau und Königin.  
Sie spürte, dass Rohan seinen Griff gelockert hatte, seine starken Arme umklammerten sie nun fest und doch zärtlich. Auch ihre Hände ruhten nun auf seiner muskulösen Brust. Das Bettlaken war langsam zu Boden gerutscht nun stand sie nur noch spärlich bekleidet in ihrer Leinenunterwäsche vor ihm. Ein schmales Stück Stoff, ähnlich den BHs der Neuzeit und ein kurzes Unterhöschen waren das einzige, was ihren schlanken Körper bedeckte. Deirdra spürte ein kleines Lächeln in Rohan's Mundwinkeln. Machte er sich etwa über sie lustig? Er schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren, denn nun legte er ihr eine Hand an die Wange, löste den Kuss und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du bist so wunderschön." Deirdra konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen, als er sich an ihren Nacken beugte und begann diesen mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich so etwas hatte sie definitiv noch nie zuvor gespürt. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Deirdra war unfähig zu denken, sie bekam es sogar nur am Rande mit als Rohan das kleine Stück Stoff entfernte, dass ihre Brüste bedeckt hielt. Auf einmal packte er sie mit beiden Händen fest am Hintern, hob sie hoch und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie zurück auf das Bett geworfen. Als sie halbnackt vor ihm lag, musste Rohan lächeln, niemals hätte er gedacht jemals in eine solche Situation mit der Königin zu geraden. Natürlich hatte er es sich oft gewünscht. Mehr als oft sogar. Deirdra beobachtete ihn grinsend, als er sich von seiner Hose befreite unter der er zu ihrer Überraschung nichts trug. Gut, es konnte auch sein dass er seine Unterhose gleich zusammen mit der normalen Hose runter gezogen hatte, aber darüber wollte sie ihm Moment nicht nachdenken. Sie war viel zu fasziniert von dem, was zum Vorschein kam. Natürlich hatte sie schon mal einen nackten Mann gesehen nur nicht SO. Ein klein wenig Furcht überkam sie als ihr klar wurde, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte von dem, was sie gleich tun würden. Sie kannte es nur aus Erzählungen. Rohan hatte sich inzwischen über die Königin gebeugt und bedeckte ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch mit küssen, als sie spürte, wie ihr das letzte noch verbliebene Stückchen Stoff vom Leib gezogen wurde. Ehe sie noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, befand sie sich mit gespreizten Beinen unter dem König von Temra, der ihr tief in die Augen blickte. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er leise. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Sorgen gespürt, vielleicht aber auch nicht, ihre Gedanken liefen einfach nur noch Amok. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass sie diesen Mann wollte, je früher, desto besser. Deirdra lächelte und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr." Rohan küsste sie sanft, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig begann in die Einzudringen. Deirdra fühlte sich, als würde ihr Körper von innen heraus verbrennen. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchfuhr sie, doch er war keineswegs unangenehm und dauerte nicht lange an. Rohan hielt kurz inne, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich zu beherrschen. Als er jedoch merkte, dass sie lächelte, war all seine Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und fordernder. Für beide gab es in dem Moment nichts anderes mehr um sie herum. Kein Kells, kein Temra, keine Sorgen um Nemain oder Maeve. Nur sie beide waren wichtig und sie wünschten sich, dieser Moment würde niemals vergehen. Rohan's warmen Körper auf dem ihren zu spüren, war das vermutlich schönste Gefühl, dass Deirdra in ihrem ganzen Leben gespürt hatte. Kalter Schweiß lief ihr übers Gesicht, immer wieder spürte sie seine Küsse auf ihrer Haut, ihren Lippen, seine Hände waren überall und gleichzeitig nirgendwo. Sein Tempo beschleunigte sich, Deirdra glaubte zu explodieren als sie ein Gefühl durchzog, dass sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Ein Feuerwerk, dass sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Finger bohrten sich fest in Rohan's Rücken und ein stummer Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen, als er sich ein letztes mal Aufbäumte, bevor er sie ein letztes mal leidenschaftlich küsste und auf ihr zusammensackte. Beiden fiel das Atmen mehr als schwer. Rohan rollte von ihr herunter, stützte seinen Kopf in die Handfläche und lächelte sie an. Deirdra versuchte noch immer krampfhaft ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was leichter gesagt war als getan. Sie spürte dass ihr die Bettdecke über den Körper gezogen wurde und Rohan sie sanft in den Arm nahm. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er als er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Schweißnassen Gesicht strich. Deirdra lächelte ihn an. „Mehr als das."

„Was meinst du mit 'Deirdra ist weg' wo zum Teufel ist sie? Sie kann Kells doch nicht so einfach in Stick lassen!", Angus war sichtlich aufgebracht. Da kam er zurück mit der frohen Botschaft, dass er seine verbesserte Rüstung bekommen hatte und dann war nicht einmal die Königin anwesend um ihn zu beglückwünschen. „Angus beruhige dich, sie ist bei Rohan. Sie wollte ihn fragen was Fin Varra damit meinte, dass sie keine neue Rüstung bekommen würde.", antwortete Ivar ihm mit sanfter Stimme, obwohl ihm selbst nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war. Amara, die neben Angus stand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste. „Ja Wer's glaubt." Angus sah zu seiner – konnte man sie schon als neue 'Freundin' bezeichnen? - jedenfalls sah er zu ihr rüber und schien verwirrt zu sein. „Was meinst du damit?" Die dunkelhaarige Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Jungs seit ihr denn wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Wenn es wirklich nur darum ginge, zu erfahren, was Fin Varra gesagt hatte, hätte sie auch die kleine Elfe schicken können. Hier geht es um was anderes." Ivar lächelte, doch der Ritter der Erde kratzte sich nur am Kopf. „Um was denn?" Amara rollte mit den Augen. „Und da wunderst du dich wenn ich dich nicht für voll nehme? Du gibst mir ja immer wieder von selbst die besten Vorlagen um mich über dich lustig zu machen." Sie trat an ihm vorbei und verließ den Thronsaal. Angus sah verwirrt zu Ivar auf. „Was meint sie denn?" Der Ritter des Wassers konnte nur Lachen. „Ach Angus, ich glaube DA musst du selber drauf kommen." Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, als Garrett den Raum betrat mit einem Krieger, den die Mystischen Ritter zuvor noch nie gesehen hatten. „Und das ist der Thronsaal, das Herzstück von Kells. Eure Aufgabe wird es unter anderem sein, diesen mit eurem Leben zu verteidigen. Oh hallo Angus, hallo Ivar. Das ist Seanin, ein neues Mitglied der Königlichen Wache." Garrett's Aufgabe an diesem Tag war es gewesen, die neuen Wachen auszubilden. „Er stammt aus einem Dorf an den Grenzen zu Temra. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der den Parcours in so kurzer Zeit absolviert hatte." Der Ritter des Waldes schien sichtlich begeistert zu sein, von dem neuen Krieger. Angus musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm nicht an dem Kerl. „Aus einem Dorf das an Temra grenzt? Was führt euch nach Kells?", fragte er misstrauisch. Der junge Krieger lächelte. „Meine Mutter fand eine Anstellung als Küchenmagd hier im Schloss und ermutigte mich meine Fähigkeiten der Königlichen Armee zur Verfügung zu stellen." Das war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Natürlich hatten sie sich gezielt in das Schloss eingeschlichen. Dank ein klein wenig Magie war es Maeve, bzw. Fiona – wie sie sich nun nannte, gelungen an die Stelle der Küchenmagd zu gelangen. Seanin dagegen hatte es einfacher, da an diesem Tag sowieso neue Wachen ausgebildet wurden und wie leicht es war als „Neuling" an dem Parcours teilzunehmen, hatte einst schon Aideen bewiesen, als sie von Maeve in einen Menschen verwandelt worden war.  
Ivar trat auf den jungen Krieger zu und gab ihm die Hand. „Nun dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich hoffe ihr werdet euch wohl fühlen hier im Schloss von Kells." „Ich danke euch, Prinz Ivar. Ich habe bereits viel von euch und den mystischen Rittern gehört. Im Ganzen Land werden Geschichten über euch erzählt. Doch ich dachte die neuen Wachen würden von der Königin persönlich begrüßt werden." Nach diesen Worten von Seanin sah sich Garrett im Thronsaal um. „Stimmt, wo ist Deirdra eigentlich?" Ivar räusperte sich und sah Garrett eindringlich an. „Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl, für die nächsten Tage hat sie mich zu ihrem Stellvertreter ernannt." „Dich? Ausgerechnet dich? Du hast ja noch nicht mal eine neue Rüstung – im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten.", sagte Angus breit grinsend und klopfte sich selbst lobend auf die Brust. „Du hast deine neue Rüstung? Glückwunsch Angus, vielleicht lernst du auch irgendwann noch sie richtig zu nutzen.", lachte Garrett. „Hey Pass auf, dich besiege ich auch noch ganz ohne Rüstung. „Das hast du ja einst schon mal bewiesen. Hab ich das falsch in Erinnerung oder warst du damals nicht gefesselt und geknebelt an einen Baum gebunden?" „Nicht dass ich mich erinnern könnte.", meinte Angus gespielt gekränkt. Die Ritter lachten, während Seanin sich verneigte und den Saal verließ. Die Königin fühlte sich also nicht gut? Das waren interessante Informationen.

In seiner Hütte angekommen, wartete bereits die blonde Frau auf ihn, die er als seine Mutter ausgegeben hatte. Maeve in Verkleidung. „Und?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Vor euch steht das neue Mitglied der Königlichen Wache, Mylady.", antwortete der mystische Ritter des Moores und verneigte sich vor der einstigen Königin. „Sehr gut – wann schlagen wir zu?" „Meine Königin, seit doch nicht immer so ungeduldig. Im Schloss sagte man mir die Königin von Kells fühle sich nicht so gut. Ich habe ein wenig meine Beziehungen spielen lassen und herausgefunden dass sie sich gerade bei Rohan in Temra befindet. Es wird wohl seine Gründe haben, warum die mystischen Ritter dies verheimlichen. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als wäre sie der wunde Punkt eures Sohnes." Er setzte sich auf eine der Pritschen und grinste. „Ich schlage vor wir warten bis sie zurück ist, bringen sie in unsere Gewalt und haben sich ein Druckmittel um an den Thron von Temra zu kommen."  
Maeve grinste böse. Die Denkweise des Ritters gefiel ihr mehr als gut, warum nur war sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen? „Rohan würde alles tun für dieses Mädchen. Wahrlich eine gute Idee." Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Endlich konnte sie wieder hoffen. Wenn sie erst einmal ihren Thron in Temra zurückerobert hatte, war sie ihrem Ziel schon einen Schritt näher: Der Herrschaft über die gesamte Insel. Nur Nemain bereitete ihr nach wie vor Kopfzerbrechen.


	13. Sag es nicht

_When you ride into the night, without a trace behind  
Run you claw along my gut, one last time  
I turn to face an empty space, where you used to lie  
I look for the spark that lights the night  
Through a teardrop in your eye_

Rohan spürte die warme Sonne die ihn sanft aus dem Schlaf zu holen versuchte. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Hatte er die letzte Nacht nur geträumt? Oder war es wirklich geschehen? Deirdra und er, nein es war zu schön gewesen für einen Traum. Der König von Temra rollte sich zur Seite und tastete instinktiv die andere Seite des Bettes ab – doch da war nichts. Erschrocken fuhr hoch und riss die Augen auf. Er war allein. Von Deirdra war nichts zu sehen. Hatte er vielleicht doch nur geträumt? Das konnte nicht sein, neben ihm hatte eindeutig jemand gelegen, doch wo war sie? Nachdem er sich angezogen und jeden Winkel des Schlosses nach der Königin von Kells abgesucht hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn tatsächlich allein zurückgelassen hatte. Doch aus welchem Grund? Hatte er doch etwas falsch gemacht? Diesmal gab es kein zurück, er musste sich mit ihr aussprechen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Kells.

Als Deirdra sich durch das Schlosstor geschlichen hatte und in den Hof trat, hatte sie noch ein klein wenig Hoffnung, dass noch niemand wach sein würde der sie mit Fragen löchern könnte. Doch ihre Hoffnung schwand, als sie Garrett, Ivar und Angus im Eingang zum Schloss erkannte. Sich unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen war unmöglich, vor allem, da sie in dem Moment bemerkt wurde. „Deirdra, da bist du ja endlich!", sagte Ivar und lief zusammen mit seinen Freunden auf sie zu. Ihre Freunde musterten die Königin eindringlich. Ihr Haar war total zerzaust und sie wirkte allgemein als wäre sie in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Garrett besorgt. Angus grinste. „Du siehst aus als hättest du letzte Nacht Sex gehabt." Deirdra riss die Augen auf und rauschte sogleich an ihnen vorbei, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Dabei hätte sie um ein Haar Amara umgerannt die gerade nach draußen gekommen war. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte Angus. Amara seufzte. „Du hast definitiv das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Karotte." Ivar und Garrett schüttelten die Köpfe. „Was denn? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Angus verwirrt. „Du solltest wirklich langsam lernen, nicht alles zu sagen, was du denkst.", meinte Ivar als er seinem Freund auf die Schulter klopfte.

Als Deirdra in ihrer Kammer angekommen war, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Was hatte sie nur getan? Was hatten sie und Rohan nur getan? Warum war sie wieder davon gelaufen? Nein, die letzte Frage konnte sie sich selbst beantworten. Sie war gegangen weil sie den Morgen fürchtete. Sie war die Königin von Kells. So viel Unheil stand ihnen bevor, Nemain bedrohte die Insel, da konnte sie sich doch nicht einfach mit dem König von Temra vergnügen. Das war nicht richtig. Auch wenn es sich so verdammt richtig angefühlt hatte. Sie setzte sich vor den Spiegel in ihrer Kammer und blickte hinein. Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Gerade als sie zu ihrer Haarbürste gegriffen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein?", sagte sie leise. Wer konnte das nur sein? Als sich die Tür öffnete, trat eine Frau mittleren Alters herein. Sie trug die selbe Kleidung, wie alle anderen Mägde am Schloss von Kells. In ihren Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit Essen darauf. „Verzeiht mir, meine Königin. Prinz Ivar schickt mich, er meinte ihr hättet bestimmt Hunger." „Tretet ein." Die Frau schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte das Tablett neben Deirdra auf einen Tisch. „Wer seit ihr? Ich habe euch noch nie im Schloss gesehen.", fragte die Königin als sie die Magd musterte. „Fiona, Mylady. Ich arbeite erst seit wenigen Tagen hier im Schloss.", antwortete die Magd während sie einen Krug nahm und Wasser in einen Kelch füllte. Hätte Deirdra gewusst, dass sich hinter diesem freundlichen Gesicht ihre Todfeindin befand, hätte sie sie vermutlich direkt wieder hinaus geworfen. Fiona reichte der Königin den Kelch mit Wasser. „Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr eine lange Nacht hinter euch, Mylady." Deirdra nahm den Kelch und wurde rot. „Es waren allgemein einige lange Monate." „Verzeiht mir meine unpassende Bemerkung, meine Königin." „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung." Die Magd verneigte sich vor der Königin und wandte sich zum gehen. „Wartet." Ein lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen von Fiona aka Maeve aus. Im Grunde war dies ihre Chance, sie war allein mit der Königin, besser konnte es gar nicht sein. „Wart ihr schon mal verliebt?", fragte Deirdra leise, was Maeve einen leichten Stich versetzte. Mit so einer Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie dachte nach, was sollte sie ihr nun antworten? Natürlich war sie schon einmal verliebt, mehr als einmal sogar. „Ja Mylady aber das ist sehr lange her.", sagte sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. „Wird es irgendwann leichter?", fragte Deirdra weiter. Maeve sah die Königin an und bemerkte den Schmerz in ihren Augen, was sie ein wenig zusammen zucken ließ. „Wie ist er so?", gab Maeve als Gegenfrage zurück. Deirdra lächelte leicht. „Stark, selbstbewusst und doch zärtlich. Er hat ein großartiges Herz und sorgt sich stets um seine Freunde." Wehmut lag in Maeves Blick als sie der Königin zuhörte, wie sie über ihren Sohn sprach. Augenblicklich waren all ihre Gedanken um den Plan, Deirdra zu entführen verschwunden. Sie hörte ihr nur andächtig zu, wie sie über Rohan sprach, ihr Kind, ihr einziges Kind das wirklich Gefühle in ihr hervorrief. Doch warum? Sie hatte ihn weggegeben, genauso wie Lugad. Lugad hätte sie im Kampf gegen Kells jederzeit geopfert doch bei Rohan sah es anders aus, seitdem sie wusste dass er ihr Sohn war. Sie wollte zwar Rache an jenen, die sie besiegt haben, doch sie wollte auch dass ihr Sohn lebte. Ein seltsamer Zwiespalt. „Der Mann von dem ihr sprecht scheint mir eine gute Partie zu sein.", sagte sie dann leise, ohne zu der Königin aufzublicken. Deirdra seufzte. „Es ging immer nur darum eine gute Partie zu heiraten doch wo hat die Liebe dabei Platz?" Maeve schluckte. Sie konnte nur zu gut mit ihr mitfühlen und dieses Mitgefühl machte sie wütend. Diese Charaktereigenschaft gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihren Stärken. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, sie konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. „Manchmal, meine Königin, liegen Liebe und das Wohl des Königreichs eng beieinander." „Ich danke euch.", sagte die Königin lächelnd. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihr gut getan. Diese neue Magd war ihr sympathisch.

Als Maeve durch die Gänge lief, zurück in Richtung Küche, hatte sie Mühe regelmäßig zu Atmen. Sie fühlte sich als würde ihr etwas die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Sie hätte die Chance gehabt, Deirdra in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und konnte es nicht nur weil diese dumme Gans so liebevoll von ihrem Sohn gesprochen hatte. Sie musste einfach lernen ihre Gefühle ihrem Sohn gegenüber besser unter Kontrolle zu halten, sonst würde nie etwas aus ihrer Rückkehr als Königin werden. Als sie so in Gedanken vertieft durch die Gänge lief, bemerkte sie erst gar nicht die Gestalt, die sie plötzlich anrempelte. Maeve ging zu Boden. „Verzeiht mir, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.", stammelte sie. Doch als sie aufsah und in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes blickte, stockte ihr erneut der Atem. „Schon in Ordnung, seit unbesorgt, ich hätte auch besser aufpassen müssen.", antwortete er als er ihr die Hand reichte um ihr hoch zu helfen. Er sah so nobel aus in seinen Königlichen Gewändern und der goldenen Krone auf dem lockigen Haar. Ein wahrer König. Maeve hätte so stolz sein können auf ihren Sohn, hätte er nicht in ihren Augen auf der falschen Seite gestanden. Als die Magd wieder aufrecht vor dem König stand, lächelte er sie an. „Verzeiht mir, Mylady, ich bin auf der Suche nach der Königin, wisst ihr wo sie ist?" „Sie ist in ihrer Kammer aber ich denke nicht, dass sie nun Besuch empfangen möchte." „Das ist mir egal, ich muss mit ihr sprechen." Rohan wollte an der Magd vorbei und seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ich bitte euch, König Rohan, die Königin ist gerade etwas unpässlich. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird euch in kürze im Thronsaal empfangen." Rohan musterte die Magd nun von oben bis unten. Sie erinnerte ihn an irgendjemanden, doch er wusste nicht, an wen. „Habt ihr mit ihr gesprochen? Was hat sie gesagt?" Maeve musste lächeln, diese Ungeduld hatte er eindeutig von ihr geerbt. „Mein König, das Herz einer Frau ist so tief und unergründlich wie der Ozean. Übt euch ein wenig in Geduld. Nun kommt, ich begleite euch in den Thronsaal."  
Widerwillig ließ Rohan sich mitziehen. „Wer seit ihr eigentlich? Seit ihr neu im Schloss?" „Ja Mylord. Mein Name ist Fiona, ich arbeite hier als Küchenmagd während mein Sohn sich der Königlichen Wache angeschlossen hat." „Euer Sohn ist bei der Königlichen Wache? Ihr müsst sehr stolz auf ihn sein." Maeve schluckte. „Das bin ich.", sagte sie leise als sie den Thronsaal erreichten, wo seine Freunde bereits auf ihn warteten. „Rohan, freut mich, dass du wieder hier bist.", sagte Garrett lächelnd. Er saß an dem langen Holztisch, neben Lynette. „Garrett. Prinzessin Lynette, es freut mich, euch wiederzusehen." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, eure Hoheit.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Ivar hatte sich erhoben,genauso wie Angus. „Rohan, ist alles in Ordnung, was ist vorgefallen in Temra?", fragte der Ritter des Wassers während Angus auf seinen Freund zutrat und grinste. „Ja mein Alter, ging endlich was?" Rohan rollte mit den Augen. „Angus... Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe gehört du hast deine neue Rüstung bekommen? Meinen Glückwunsch." „Na klar, meine leichteste Übung", grinste der ehemalige Dieb. „Wir werden uns auch heute noch auf den Weg zu Govnu machen, Ivar ist als nächstes dran."  
Ivar lächelte zufrieden, es bestand gar kein Zweifel daran, dass er es auch schaffen würde. Wenn Angus es geschafft hatte...  
„Nun ich wünsche dir viel Glück, mein Freund.", sagte Rohan, dann plötzlich standen alle auf und sahen zum Eingang des Thronsaals. Auch Rohan wandte sich nun um und erkannte Deirdra. „Würdet ihr uns bitte allein lassen?", fragte die Königin in die Runde. Angus klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter bevor er zusammen mit den anderen den Saal verließ. Neugierig wie er jedoch war, zog es ihn in Cathbad's Kammer, wo Amara gerade mit den Pulvern experimentierte. Die anderen beiden Ritter und Lynette waren ihm gefolgt. „Was verschafft mir das unangemeldete Vergnügen?", fragte die junge Hexe. „Scht sei leise.", antwortete Angus, als er zu dem kleinen Fenster hinüber trat und in den Thronsaal hinunter spähte. „Angus, kannst du deine Neugierde nicht ein wenig im Zaum halten? Rück ein Stück.", sagte Garrett, der sich neben ihm positioniert hatte. Ivar konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, doch auch ihn zog es zu dem kleinen Fenster, genauso wie Lynette und Amara.  
Im Thronsaal standen sahen sie wie sich der König und die Königin gegenüberstanden. Rohan war der erste, der das Wort ergriff. „Deirdra, warum bist du einfach so verschwunden? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" „Nein, das hast du nicht. Rohan als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin habe ich Panik bekommen. Ich meine Nemain ist irgendwo da draußen und plant wohl möglich gerade ihren neuen Angriff und ich liege mit dir zusammen im Bett, das ist doch nicht richtig!"  
Angus klappte die Kinnlade runter. Doch er spürte sogleich Amara's schlanken Finger darunter, die sie wieder zu klappte.  
Rohan trat auf Deirdra zu, doch diese drehte sich von ihm weg. „Deirdra, wir werden Nemain besiegen, das steht ganz außer Frage." Er packte sie bei der Schulter und zwang sie, sich wieder umzudrehen. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich habe dich damals nicht gefragt, meine Frau zu werden wegen Kells oder Temra und ich das gestern Nacht habe ich auch nicht getan aus Langeweile oder um irgendwelche Gelüste zu befriedigen. Ich habe bereits als kleiner Junge für dich geschwärmt doch dachte ich all die Jahre du könntest meine Gefühle niemals erwidern. Deirdra, ich..." „Sag es nicht, ich flehe dich an.", sagte sie leise. „Noch nicht, nicht solange Kells in Gefahr ist."


	14. Celtic Woman

_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

Angus, Ivar, Garrett und die beiden Mädchen saßen noch immer gebannt an dem kleinen Fenster und lauschten verbotener Weise dem Gespräch zwischen der Königin von Kells und dem König von Temra. „Und da heißt es immer ich wäre nicht ganz bei Sinnen, was soll denn dieser Mist? Sollen sie doch einfach aussprechen, was sie empfinden.", platze es aus Angus heraus. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Kopf, der von Amara zu kommen schien – von wem auch sonst. „Was hab ich dir denn getan?" „Angus, sei still.", meinte Ivar.  
Im Thronsaal standen sich Rohan und Deirdra noch immer gegenüber, Rohan's linke Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, während die rechte sanft ihre Wange streichelte. „Warum machst du es mir so schwer?", fragte er leise. Deirdra nahm vorsichtig seine Hände von sich weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bis vor wenigen Wochen war meine größte Sorge noch Garrett heiraten zu müssen. Ich hatte es mir so sehr gewünscht dass du...", sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. „Die Sicherheit unserer Königreiche geht vor. Nemain und Mider zu besiegen hat höchste Priorität." Rohan nickte und zuckte sogleich zusammen, als er Angus Stimme vernahm: „Bist du denn des Wahnsinns, sag ihr schon was Sache ist, dann muss ich mir nicht weiter das Gejammer anhören.", brüllte er durch das kleine Fenster hindurch. Deirdra's Blick ging nach oben. „Kommt runter, alle zusammen.", rief sie wütend, ehe sie sich an Rohan wandte. „So viele Jahre und du hast es noch immer nicht geschafft ihm Manieren beizubringen." „Das ist Angus, den ändert man so schnell nicht.", meinte der König schulterzuckend. Mit eingezogenen Köpfen betraten die fünf den Thronsaal, wohl wissend, dass dies nun ärger bedeuten würde. „Ihr alle?", fragte Deirdra ungläubig. „Von Angus habe ich ja nichts besseres erwartet aber ihr..." sie sah zu Garrett und Ivar, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Seanin den Saal betrat. „Die Prinzessin von Oriel.", sagte er ankündigend, bevor eine junge Frau den Raum betrat. Sie trug ein langes Kleid auf blauem Samt. Ihre Haut war dunkel, so wie die von Ivar, sie hatte kastanienbraune Augen und Rücken langes, schwarzes Haar auf dem eine silberne Krone Ruhte. „Brianna!", rief Ivar aus ehe er zu der Prinzessin lief. Die Prinzessin verneigte sich vor Deirdra und Rohan. „Mylady, Mylord. Ich bin Prinzessin Brianna von Oriel." „Seit Willkommen.", sagten Deirdra und Rohan fast gleichzeitig. Sie waren verwundert genauso wie der Rest der Anwesenden, inklusive Ivar. Er nahm die Hand seiner Prinzessin und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf. „Ich freue mich, euch wiederzusehen aber was führt euch nach Kells? Ich dachte wir würden uns erst wiedersehen, wenn ich den Kelch zurückbekommen habe?!" „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ein seltsamer, winzig kleiner Mann besuchte mich in meiner Kammer und wies mich an hier her zu kommen, er sagte König Fin Varra wünscht es." „König Fin Varra? Das ist der Herrscher der kleinen Leute. Hat der Bote sonst noch etwas gesagt?", wollte Deirdra wissen. Brianna nickte. „Ja er wünscht uns zu sehen. Mich, euch, Mylady und noch zwei andere ich denke er nannte die Namen Lynette und Amara."  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich ungläubig an. Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Auch die mystischen Ritter fühlten sich bei dieser Nachricht nicht gerade wohl. „Warum will er denn die Mädchen sehen...", sagte Angus."Und sie.", fügte er an Amara gewandt hinzu. „Es tut mir leid, mehr weiß ich leider nicht." Ivar legte einen Arm um die Prinzessin. „Wir werden das schon herausfinden. Am besten du ruhst dich etwas aus, du musst eine lange, beschwerliche Reise hinter dir haben, ich bringe dich zu einer der Gästekammern." „Ivar, das wirst du nicht.", sagte die Königin streng. „Du musst dich auf den weg zu Govnu machen, falls du das vergessen hast. Garrett wird die Prinzessin in ihr Gemach bringen. Für den Moment ist es wichtiger, dass du deine stärkere Rüstung bekommst. Angus wird dich begleiten, so kommt er wenigstens nicht weiter auf dumme Gedanken." Ivar nickte und sogleich trat Garrett vor und führte die Prinzessin aus dem Saal. Angus seufzte. „Na wenigstens besser als in den Kerker geworfen zu werden. Komm Ivar, gehen wir Govnu besuchen." Die beiden verließen nun ebenfalls den Raum.  
„Warum will Fin Varra euch alle sehen, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn.", sagte Rohan, eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu den drei verbliebenen Mädchen. „Das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen. Sobald sich die Prinzessin etwas ausgeruht hat, brechen wir auf.", antwortete Deirdra. Amara räusperte sich. „Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, was Govnu zu Angus und mir sagte, als er Angus seine neue Kraft gab."  
Alle Augen waren prompt auf Amara gerichtet. Govnu hatte also etwas gesagt, was von Bedeutung sein könnte und sie verschwieg es einfach? Nun, in der Beziehung hatte sie wirklich was mit Angus gemeinsam, dachte Rohan bei sich. „Was hat er zu euch gesagt?", fragte Deirdra ungeduldig. „Er sagte ich solle dafür sorgen, dass Angus seine neue Kraft weise einsetzt, denn hinter jedem starken Mann steht eine noch stärkere Frau. Ich dachte das wäre nur dummes Gerede zumal Angus und ich nicht diese Art von Beziehung führen, deswegen habe ich bisher auch nichts davon erzählt, ich hatte keine Ahnung dass es von Belang sein könnte." „Denkt ihr, es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben? Ich meine, hier im Schloss befinden sich vier mystische Ritter, also eigentlich fünf aber nur vier von ihnen sind Männer.", sagte Lynette nachdenklich. „Und Fin Varra schickt nach vier Frauen.", fügte Amara mit einem Schaudern hinzu. Der Gedanke dass sie und Angus einmal nunja jedenfalls wurde ihr mehr als übel bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich vermute es wird um die alte Schriftrolle gehen." Cathbad stand am Absatz der Treppe, er hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt, wollte sich jedoch noch nicht zu früh bemerkbar machen. „Cathbad, was meint ihr damit. Gibt es etwa noch mehr aus der Schriftrolle von der wir noch nichts wissen?", fragte Rohan. Dieses dumme Stück Pergament bestimmte nun schon seit einigen Jahren ihr Leben hatte es denn kein Ende a la „Und sie lebten glücklich bis..."?  
„Die Schriftrolle besteht aus mehreren Teilen, von denen nur wenige Absätze in meinem Besitz sind. Richtig gedeutet werden kann sie nur, wenn sie vollständig ist, was aber schwierig ist, denn einige Teile sind im Besitz von König Fin Varra, einen Teil hatte Maeve und wo der Rest ist wissen nur die Götter. Jedenfalls ging die Prophezeiung los mit der Suche nach dem Ritter Draganta, dem auftauchen der vier Mystischen Ritter, dem hinzukommen des fünften Ritters und sie erzählte auch von dem Frieden zwischen Kells und Temra für 100 Generationen. Der einzige Teil, der noch in meinem Besitz ist, erzählt lediglich von dem auftauchen der Schicksalsschwestern, die, entgegen ihrer Natur, aktiv in das Geschehen eingreifen werden und es ja bereits schon getan haben. Geht zu Fin Varra und findet heraus, was er zu berichten hat, ich bin mir sicher, er weiß bereits mehr als ich." „Cathbad, Fin Varra sagte mir beim letzten mal, dass alle mystischen Ritter eine stärkere Rüstung bekommen werden, nur Deirdra würde auf andere Weise zu neuer Macht gelangen, könnte das auch etwas damit zu tun haben?", fragte Rohan. „Mein junger König, alles hängt in irgendeiner Weise zusammen. Lynette wurde mit Sicherheit nicht nur hierher geschickt um Garrett's Vater von einer Heirat zu überzeugen. Genauso wenig halte ich Amara's auftauchen für einen Zufall." Er hielt kurz inne und sah Rohan eindringlich in die Augen. „Oder die letzte Nacht." Rohan schluckte. Woher wusste der Druide denn schon davon, was zwischen ihm und Deirdra passiert ist?  
„Moment mal, ich war lediglich Kräuter sammeln als ich auf den Kampf aufmerksam wurde, es war mein eigener Wunsch, zu helfen und nicht irgendeine übernatürliche Macht.", mischte sich Amara nun ein. „Ja und genauso hat die Sache mit Garrett's Vater nichts damit zu tun, dass ich mich nun in Kells befinde. Als nach mir geschickt wurde war König Liam nämlich noch hier.", fügte Lynette hinzu.  
Der Druide lachte nur. „Meine lieben, denkt ihr denn es war Zufall dass du, Amara, ausgerechnet an diesem Platz Kräuter sammeln warst? Oder dass sich die Dinge für Lynette so entwickelt haben, wie sie nun sind? Alles hat seinen Grund und ich bin sicher wir werden diesen sehr bald erfahren."  
Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass Seanin noch immer anwesend war und jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte.

Währenddessen kamen Angus und Ivar gerade an Govnu's Höhle an. „Ich sag dir Ivar, das wird ein Kinderspiel. Dieser Feenschmied ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Monstern die wir beim ersten mal besiegen mussten." „Ich bin da leider nicht so siegessicher wie du, Angus. Eine gesunde Portion Vorsicht hat noch niemandem geschadet." „Ach I-wo, wirst sehen zum Abendessen sind wir wieder in Kells." „Du denkst aber auch nur ans Essen." Die beiden betraten die Höhle, in der sie bereits von dem rundlichen Feenschmied erwartet wurden. „Ihr schon wieder, habt ihr denn nichts besseres zu tun als mir meine kostbare Zeit zu rauben?", fragte er sauer. Angus lachte laut. „Da hat wohl jemand seine Niederlage noch nicht verdaut." Ivar stieß ihn in die Seite, damit er ruhe gab. „Verzeiht mir, Govnu, Feenschmied. Ich bin hier um euch zu bitten, auch meine Rüstung stärker zu machen.", sagte er und verneigte sich. „Also manchmal kannst du einem ganz schön auf den Keks gehen mit deiner königlichen Höflichkeit."  
Govnu betrachtete Ivar eingehend. „Nun denn, ihr scheint mir ein paar Manieren mehr zu besitzen als euer ungehobelter Freund. Ehe ich euch mehr Macht verleihe, müsst ihr zwei Tests bestehen. Der erste ist der einfachere, der zweite jedoch..." „Ist der schwerste Test von allen blabla, wir kennen das doch, fangt endlich an, da warten ein paar Zimttörtchen auf mich in der Schlossküche." Ivar grinste breit. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute noch eine Verabredung mit Amara hast." „Ich was? Jetzt geht aber deine Fantasie mit dir durch. Das Mädel würde ich nicht mal mit ner Zange anfassen außerdem ist sie gar nicht mein Typ. Begegne der mal im dunkeln, da bekommst du ja Angst." „Schweigt! Der Test hat begonnen!", rief Govnu und schon fingen die Metallstatuen erneut an sich zu bewegen, wie schon bei Angus und Rohan als sie sich diesem Test unterziehen mussten. Augenblicklich fingen sie an, Ivar zu attackieren, er wich ihnen geschickt aus und feuerte mit seinem Dreizack auf sie. „Die haben nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen." „Ivar mach schon, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", meinte Angus nur gähnend.  
Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kam dem Ritter des Wassers die zündende Idee, auch er schnappte sich einen Eimer voll Wasser und übergoss die Statuen damit, wie auch schon bei Angus Prüfung machte es ihnen nichts aus, doch als er nun mit seinem Dreizack auf sie feuerte, erbebten sie und gingen besiegt zu Boden. Ivar lachte zufrieden. „Wasser leitet Elektrizität nun mal besser." (Anmerkung der Autorin: Wenn Angus von Pizza und Himbeergeist reden darf und Garrett Wilhelm Busch zitiert in der Serie, dann darf ich wohl auch so nen nicht-mittelalterlichen-Müll einbringen xD)  
Govnu wirkte wiedermal nicht besonders Glücklich darüber, erneut die Einzelteile seiner Krieger zusammenfegen zu müssen, doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Du besitzt Einfallsreichtum, das ist schon mal gut. Jetzt kommt der zweite Test: kämpfe gegen deine größte Angst!" Nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, umgab den Feenschmied wieder einmal Feuer und zum Vorschein kam Ivar's größte Angst: Sein Vater. Er war hochgewachsen, edel gekleidet und ähnelte Ivar sehr. „Du hast echt Angst vor deinem Papi?", fragte Angus, der sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte. „Angus sei still. Wenn du einen Vater hättest den du mehrmals enttäuschen musstest was den Kelch angeht, würdest du anders reden." Sein Vater ging auf ihn los, doch anstatt sich zu wehren, wich er den Angriffen nur aus. „Du hast mich enttäuscht, mein Sohn, du hast es nicht geschafft den Kelch wiederzubeschaffen", sagte er immer und immer wieder. „Verdammt Ivar, Wehr dich doch, das ist Govnu in Verkleidung und nicht dein Vater.", sagte Angus noch ehe ihm seine eigene Prüfung in den Kopf schoss, in der er sich geweigert hatte, gegen Rohan zu kämpfen. „Mach nur.", sagte er dann und lehnte sich gegen die felsige Wand der Höhle. Vielleicht war ja genau dies seine Prüfung so wie einst bei ihm selbst.  
Irgendwann fiel Ivar keuchend auf die Knie und warf sein Schwert zur Seite. „Ja, ich habe dich enttäuscht, es tut mir leid. Tu, was du tun musst, ich halte dich nicht auf." Er schloss die Augen, doch es passierte nichts. Als er sie wieder öffnete stand Govnu vor ihm, Zornesröte im Gesicht. „Trotz deines Versagens hast du dennoch Respekt vor deinen Eltern und stellst ihre Entscheidungen nicht in Frage, ein edler Charakterzug. Ich gratuliere dir, du hast bestanden."  
Lächelnd stand der mystische Ritter auf. Wie schon bei Angus, fing nun auch seine Waffe an zu glühen, seine Rüstung kam herbei und veränderte sich. Sie wurde edler, stärker. Ivar spürte die neue Macht in seinem innersten. Auch sein Dreizack sah nun anders aus, tiefblau mit noch mehr goldenen Verzierungen als vorher. „Du hast nun noch mehr Macht als vorher, setze sie Weise ein.", sagte Govnu noch, ehe er sich in Luft auflöste. „Mann, alter, schick siehst du aus." „Danke Angus." „Da das ja nun erledigt wäre, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen, in der Küche warten sie sicher schon auf mich."

Inzwischen waren auch Deirdra, Lynette, Amara und Brianna am Feenring angekommen. Den Weg von Schloss bis hierher hatten die Mädchen genutzt um sich ein wenig besser kennenzulernen. Die einzige, die sich bisher nicht ganz wohl fühlte in der Runde war Amara, schließlich war sie die einzige von nicht-Königlicher Herkunft. Wenn die anderen drei über Dinge aus dem Schlossalltag erzählten, konnte sie nur Schweigen. Harfe spielen, königlichen Pflichten nachgehen, schöne neue Kleider aussuchen – das waren nun wirklich Dinge, mit denen sie sich so gar nicht auskannte. „Legt eure Hände über meine.", sagte Deirdra als sie ihre Hand über einen wundervollen Edelstein in der Mitte des Steintisches hielt. Der war bestimmt viel Wert, dachte die junge Hexe, doch sie waren aus anderen Gründen hier. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute bis sich die Mädchen im Reich der kleinen Leute wiederfanden. Vor ihnen saß ein kleiner König auf seinem Thron, das musste wohl Fin Varra sein. Ehrfürchtig sahen sich die Mädchen um, alle bis auf Deirdra. Sie kannte das alles schließlich. „König Fin Varra, ihr wolltet uns sehen?" „Ah da sind sie ja. Die drei Prinzessinnen und die Hexe. Ich bitte um Verzeihung ich meinte natürlich die zwei Prinzessinnen und die Königin von Kells. Es tut mir sehr leid, was eurem Vater widerfahren ist.", sprach der König. Deirdra senkte den Kopf. „Ich danke euch, diese Krankheit..." „War gar keine Krankheit sondern ein übler Zauber von Nemain. Sie war es, die euren Vater krank gemacht hat und sie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass es so schnell ging." Deirdra schluckte. All die Wochen hatte sie Nemain bereits in Verdacht, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben dass diese verdammte Hexe schuld daran sein könnte. Um nicht weiter auf ihren Vater eingehen zu müssen und so die wieder aufkommende Trauer in ihrem Innersten zu unterdrücken, sprach sie schnell das Thema an, wegen dem sie hier waren. „Warum habt ihr uns rufen lassen?" „Ungeduldig wie immer. So wie alle mystischen Ritter. Nun denn es geht um die alte Schriftrolle. Wie ich gehört habe, hat Cathbad euch schon von den verschiedenen Teilen berichtet. Nun es stimmt, ich habe einen weiteren Teil doch ohne die vollständige Schriftrolle, kann ich euch auch nur das wiedergeben, was ich weiß." „Das da wäre?", fragte Lynette vorsichtig. „Vier mystische Ritter, der Ritter Draganta und der Frieden auf der Insel waren nur der Anfang. Es wird berichtet von einer Macht, stärker als alles, was Maeve hätte heraufbeschwören können. Sie wird die Insel heimsuchen und alle ins Verderben stürzen, wenn sie nicht aufgehalten wird." „Nemain?", fragte Amara unsicher. „Möglich ja. Ich gehe zumindest davon aus. Sie besitzt wesentlich mehr Macht als ihre Schwester. Zwar lehre sie Maeve einst einiges aber das meiste behielt sie doch lieber für sich. Nun Angus, Rohan und Ivar haben bereits mehr Stärke erhalten, Garrett ist als nächstes an der Reihe." „Was mich gleich zu einer Frage bringt, König Fin Varra. Ihr sagtet Rohan ich würde auf andere Weise zu neuer Macht gelangen?", sagte Deirdra. „Geduld, Geduld, alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich habe euch vier rufen lassen, da ihr es sein werdet, die über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden. Nur gemeinsam mit den mystischen Rittern könnt ihr diesen Kampf gewinnen. Wie die drei Schwestern einst zu Maeve gesagt haben: ' Spart am Werk nicht Fleiß noch Mühe, Feuer sprühe, Luft sie glühe'" „Wieder ein Rätsel, davon habt ihr ja einige auf Lager. Fin Varra, was meint ihr damit?" „Deirdra darauf müsst ihr wohl oder übel selbst kommen. Jedenfalls wird sich euch bald ein weiterer mystischer Ritter in den Weg stellen, achtet darauf, dass Garrett bald seine neue Rüstung erhält sonst werdet ihr keine Chance gegen ihn haben." „Ein neuer Ritter? Aber wer?", fragte Lynette. „Das war alles, was ihr wissen müsst. Nun geht und vergesst nicht: Eure Herzen werden euch den Weg weisen."


	15. Veränderungen

_I'm too tired to listen - I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories - There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust  
My whole world is changing - I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting - But I can't stay and watch it burn_

Nervös ging die ehemalige Königin von Temra auf und ab. Die Informationen, die Seanin ihr aus dem Thronsaal von Kells mitgebracht hatte, beunruhigten sie ungemein. „Meine Königin, was denkt ihr darüber?", fragte der junge Ritter, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Maeve blieb in Mitten der kleinen, schäbigen Hütte stehen und sah ihn an. „Dass Fin Varra die vier Mädchen sehen möchte ist kein gutes Zeichen. Sollten die mystischen Ritter herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat, dann haben wir keine Chance mehr. Das dürfen wir nicht zu lassen." „Was schlagt ihr vor, was sollen wir tun?" Maeve grinste böse. „Wir müssen die Verbindung zerschlagen noch bevor sie zustande kommt. Es reicht bereits wenn wir eines der Mädchen töten. Am besten wir nehmen uns das schwächste Glied vor, Lynette. Sie und die Prinzessin von Oriel haben keinerlei Kampferfahrung, doch ich denke Lynette wird sich am wenigsten wehren, es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur. Es sollte ein leichtes sein, sie in unsere Gewalt zu bringen." Seanin stand entschlossen auf. „Warum nur eine? Schnappen wir sie uns doch alle. Als erstes die Königin von Kells, ich hab es satt hier gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen, im Schloss von Temra wäre es sicher angenehmer als in dieser heruntergekommenen Hütte." Maeve lächelte ihn an. „Nur Geduld. Langsam aber sicher kehrt meine Macht zurück, es tut mir sehr gut in der Nähe des Druiden zu sein, das hilft mir seine Kraft zu kanalisieren. Bald schon habe ich genug Zauberkräfte um unser Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Mir machen nur die Schicksalsschwestern ein wenig Kummer, sie könnten jederzeit wieder auftauchen und mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen." Sie wandte sich von Seanin ab, der plötzlich kreidebleich wurde. „Die Schicksalsschwestern sagt ihr? Ihr kennt sie?" Augenblicklich fiel ihr Blick zurück auf den jungen Ritter. „Natürlich, sie sind Teil der alten Legenden und sie suchten mich einst auf. Woher kennst du sie?", fragte sie nun misstrauisch. Seanin ließ sich auf eine der beiden Pritschen sinken und starrte zu Boden. „Luna, die schwarze, Phoebe, die blonde und Selene, die rote. Ja ich kenne sie, es gibt zahlreiche Geschichten über Oberon's Kinder. Ich dachte jedoch immer es wären nur mystische Legenden, bis sie mich eines Tages aufsuchten und zu euch schickten. Es wäre mein Schicksal euch zu neuer Macht zu verhelfen, sagten sie. Das ist der Grund warum ich zu euch gekommen bin."  
Maeve setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Willst du mir dann nicht endlich mal erzählen wo du her kommst und wie du zum mystischen Ritter wurdest?" Seanin blickte der Königin lange in die Augen ehe er seufzte und zu erzählen begann. „Ich wuchs in einem abgelegenen Dorf in Temra auf, als Waisenkind. Eine ältere Dame nahm sich meiner an und zog mich auf so gut es ihr möglich war. Als sie starb war ich gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt. Sie war übrigens eine treue Untertanin von Temra. Ich war somit auf mich alleine gestellt, stahl um zu überleben und lernte so mich zu verteidigen. Wenn man niemanden hat, muss man alleine lernen sich zu verteidigen. Als ich älter wurde zog ich von Dorf zu Dorf, blieb nirgendwo besonders lange. Einige Wochen vor eurer Niederlage kam ein … Feenmeister, so nannte er sich denke ich zu mir und sagte er hätte großes mit mir vor und dass er mich deswegen zum mystischen Ritter machen würde. Gesagt getan, nur wollte er, dass ich mich Nemain anschließe um euch zu stürzen. Als ich ablehnte, wurde er sehr böse und meinte nur das würde ich noch bereuen. Als er mich jedoch angreifen wollte, tauchten die Schicksalsschwestern auf. Sie nahmen mich mit auf eine kleine, einsame Insel und lehrten mich mit meinen neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Irgendwann meinten sie es wäre an der Zeit nach euch zu suchen. Ihr würdet eine zentrale Rolle spielen im alles entscheidenden Kampf der Frieden bringen wird für mehr als 100 Generationen. Und meine Aufgabe wäre es euch zu unterstützen, das wäre meine Bestimmung. Wisst ihr, als Waisenkind ist man immer auf der Suche nach seiner Herkunft, seiner Bestimmung. Die Frage wo ich hingehöre quält mich schon seit meiner Kindheit. Und als mir gesagt wurde, dies wäre mein Schicksal und ich würde auf diese Weise herausfinden, wo ich her komme, sagte ich natürlich nicht nein."  
Maeve dachte nach. „Das klingt ganz nach Mider. Dieser Mistkerl hatte von Anfang an gemeinsame Sache mit Nemain gemacht.", knurrte sie wütend. Als sie jedoch das fast schon verzweifelte Gesicht des mystischen Ritters sah, änderte sich ihre Stimmung wieder. „Gut, mystischer Ritter des Moores. Wenn deine Geschichte stimmen sollte, so kann ich dir wohl trauen. Nun gehen wir zurück aufs Schloss und versuchen unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Damit ich mein Geburtsrecht durchsetzen kann und du herausfindest, wo du her kommst.", sagte sie und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Der Junge konnte einem nur leid tun, aber zumindest war er in Temra aufgewachsen, das war schon mal gut.

Zurück im Schloss machte sich Maeve daran die mystischen Ritter im Thronsaal mit Nektar und Abendessen zu versorgen. Sie hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, sich um die Versorgung im Thronsaal zu kümmern, so konnte sie ein wenig spionieren. Garrett, Ivar, Angus und Rohan saßen auf der einen Seite des langen hölzernen Tisches, Amara, Lynette, Brianna und Deirdra auf der gegenüberliegenden. Cathbad stand etwas abseits und lauschte ihren Gesprächen. „Also hatten wir Recht, mit unserer Vermutung, dass Nemain etwas mit dem Tod des Königs zu tun hatte.", schloss Rohan aus dem ersten Teil ihrer Erzählungen. Deirdra nickte ohne ihn anzusehen. „Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle, was hat es ihr denn gebracht den König zu ermorden?", fragte Angus in die Runde. Garrett stieß ihn in die Seite. „Das ist doch völlig egal, keiner Weiß, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Viel wichtiger ist es nun herauszufinden, was Fin Varra uns mit diesem Rätsel sagen wollte. Wie war das noch?"

„Er sagte wir werden es sein, die über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden und nur gemeinsam mit den mystischen Rittern können wir diesen Kampf gewinnen.", antwortete Lynette ihm. „Und er zitierte irgendwelche Schwestern, die zu Maeve sagten: ' Spart am Werk nicht Fleiß noch Mühe, Feuer sprühe, Luft sie glühe'", fügte Brianna hinzu. Amara ergriff als nächste das Wort. „Und zum Schluss meinte er noch unsere Herzen werden uns den Weg weisen."  
„Fin Varra und seine Rätsel, mir brummt jetzt schon wieder der Kopf.", schnaubte Angus. Cathbad räusperte sich, als die acht zu ihm hinüber sahen, lächelte er. „Wisst ihr, was Fin Varra damit meinte, Cathbad?", fragte Rohan ernst. Der Druide lächelte nur noch mehr. „Ich habe eine Ahnung, mein König, aber ich fürchte das müsst ihr diesmal ohne Hilfe herausfinden. Ich sehe hier jedenfalls vier junge Frauen und vier junge Männer sitzen die nicht in der Lage sind das Rätsel zu lösen." Kopfschüttelnd ging der die Treppe zu seiner Kammer hinauf.  
„Was soll dass denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte Angus verwirrt. „Wenn ich jedes mal wenn du etwas dummes von dir gibst eine Goldmünze bekommen würde, wäre ich inzwischen steinreich.", murmelte Amara in Angus Richtung. Dieser grinste nur recht breit. „Die Hexe steht auf mich." „Die Hexe könnte dich sicher jederzeit in eine Kröte verwandeln.", lachte Ivar. „Mein Prinz, ihr hattet mir versprochen, mir das Schloss und die Ländereien von Kells zu zeigen.", sagte Brianna mit zarter Stimme. Ivar lächelte sie sanft an. „Aber natürlich. Wenn ihr uns entschuldigt." Die beiden standen auf und verließen Arm in Arm den Thronsaal. „Ich denke, ich werde mich auch langsam auf den Weg zu Govnu machen, ich habe schließlich noch eine Rüstung zu erobern.", meinte Garrett. Er war der Einzige, der noch fehlte. „Wer wird dich begleiten?", fragte Deirdra, doch ihre Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet, als sich Lynette erhob. „Ich werde mit ihm gehen. Das gibt mir die Gelegenheit meinen Prinzen einmal in Aktion zu sehen." „Viel Glück, Garrett.", meinte Rohan lächelnd. „Glück werde ich nicht brauchen, ich habe es einst geschafft zwei mystische Ritter vor dem Mittagessen zu besiegen, da wird der Feenschmied ein Kinderspiel sein." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Ritter des Waldes gemeinsam mit Lynette den Thronsaal. Angus schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Der ändert sich wohl nie. Also was war das nun zwischen euch?" Amara stand auf, trat um den Tisch und setzte sich neben Angus, bevor sie ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Au, schlag mich doch nicht immer." Deirdra erhob sich. „Entschuldigt mich, ich bin fühle mich etwas müde.", sagte sie, ehe sie den Thronsaal verließ. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Angus wieder. „Mein lieber Dieb, du sagst IMMER das Falsche.", antwortete Amara ihm. Rohan seufzte. „Angus ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich hab alles versucht um ihr zu gestehen, was ich für sie empfinde aber sie lässt mich einfach nicht an sich heran. Vielleicht sind meine Mühen einfach vergeblich und sie empfindet nichts für mich, vielleicht ist sie deswegen zu abweisend."

Amara hob eine Augenbraue und sah den König lange an. „Bei verlaub, euer Hoheit. Ich kenne Deirdra zwar noch nicht lange aber sie ist definitiv nicht der Typ Frau, der mit einem Mann schläft ohne dass Gefühle im Spiel sind." „Ja genau, wie war's denn?", wollte Angus grinsend wissen. „Männer.", murmelte und gab Angus erneut einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Au, sag mal stehst du auf Schläge oder was?"  
Rohan starrte verträumt auf den Tisch vor sich, als die Magd ihm nach schenkte. „Es war wie ein Traum. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es wirklich geschehen ist. Es war … unbeschreiblich romantisch." Angus fing an zu lachen. „Romantisch? Das hat doch nichts mit Romantik zu Tun, rein raus und das war's. Glaub mir, ICH kenn mich da aus, kannst sämtliche Zofen hier fragen." „Oh ja stimmt die Kammerzofe der Königin hat mir neulich erzählt was schlimmeres hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt.", sagte Amara mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wie...Was? Rohan sag doch auch mal was!" Der König von Temra lachte nur. „Nein Angus, da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen."  
Nach einer Weile verließen Angus und Amara den Raum, somit war Rohan mit der Magd alleine im Raum. Als sie den Teller vor Rohan wegräumen wollte, packte dieser die Magd am Handgelenk und funkelte sie zornig an. „Was hier gesprochen wurde, bleibt in diesem Raum, ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden." Einen Moment lang hatte Maeve wirklich Angst, Rohan hätte sie durchschaut, doch als es nur um das Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden ging, fiel ihr ein Riesen Stein vom Herzen. „Seit unbesorgt, mein König, ich gehöre nicht zu den Waschweibern die sofort von Dorf zu Dorf rennen, sobald sie etwas gehört haben über dass sie sich das Maul zerreißen können. Was zwischen euch und der Königin war oder nicht war, geht mich nichts an und es steht mir auch nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen."

Rohan ließ die Frau wieder los und lächelte. „Verzeiht mir. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass sich so etwas in den Königreichen verbreitet. Schon allein deswegen nicht weil wir unsere eigenen Gesetze gebrochen haben." Maeve lächelte fast schon sanft. „Diese Gesetze entstanden lange vor eurer Geburt. Heutzutage hält sich fast niemand mehr an das Verbot des vorehelichen Geschlechtsverkehrs. Ihr habt euren Freund doch gehört." Diese Rolle so zu spielen, fiel der einstigen Königin wahrlich nicht leicht. Einerseits fühlte sie sich sogar fast schon gut dabei, so unbeschwert mit ihrem Sohn reden zu können, doch andererseits hätte sie sich am liebsten ein Schwert geschnappt und wäre auf ihn losgegangen. „Ihr wisst stets, das richtige zu sagen, Mylady.", sagte Rohan lächelnd. „Könnt ihr mir auch einen Rat geben, was ich nun tun sollte?" Maeve stockte der Atem. Er Fragte sie um Rat, ausgerechnet sie. Nun gut, er wusste ja auch nicht wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbarg. Das war nun ihre Chance, er würde auf sie hören, das stand ganz außer Frage. Doch es widerstrebte ihr, ihrem Verstand zu folgen und ihm etwas zu raten, was für sie von Nutzen gewesen wäre. Ihr Herz befahl ihr etwas anderes. „Gebt ihr etwas Zeit. Denkt daran, es ist noch nicht so lange her da hat sie ihren Vater verloren und wurde von heute auf morgen die Königin von Kells. Dazu kommt noch die neue Bedrohung – und ihr, Mylord. Auch wenn Deirdra eine großartige Königin ist und ein fähiger mystischer Ritter so ist sie dennoch auch eine junge Frau, die mit dem Verlust und der neuen Verantwortung noch nicht umzugehen weiß. Anstatt sie jetzt schon mit Heiratsanträgen und Liebesbekundungen zu bombardieren, hättet ihr erst einmal als ihr Freund für sie da sein müssen ehe ihr der Königin noch mehr Gefühlschaos zumutet." Maeve war selbst überrascht über die Worte, die eben ihre Lippen verlassen hatten. So war sie doch sonst gar nicht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat ihr Rohan gerade leid, was vielleicht damit zusammenhing, dass sie selbst schon schmerzliche Erfahrungen in Sachen Liebe machen musste. Rohan nickte. „Ihr habt recht. Vielen Dank, Mylady, ihr habt mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich hätte wirklich mehr an sie denken müssen als an mich selbst und meine Gefühle." Die Worte der Magd hallten noch lange durch Rohan's Kopf. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und Deirdra in diese Lage bringen, wo sie doch sowieso schon so viel um die Ohren hatte? Es war vermutlich allein der Gedanke, er könnte sie tatsächlich noch an Garrett verlieren, die ihn zu solch drastischen Mitten greifen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt dafür. Andererseits hatte ihm die Nacht mit der Königin gezeigt, dass sie anders als erwartet doch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Wäre es möglich, dass es doch nur dazu kam, weil Deirdra durch alles was geschehen war besonders empfänglich für solche Dinge war? Rohan begann stark an sich selbst zu zweifeln und kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese Nacht nur wegen diesen Gründen passieren konnte. Sicher hätte sie genauso reagiert wenn es Garrett gewesen wäre. Oder Ivar oder Angus.

Die Nacht war inzwischen hereingebrochen, als Ivar mit Prinzessin Brianna durch den Schlossgarten schlenderte, der nur durch ein paar wenige Fackeln leicht erhellt wurde. Die Prinzessin war fasziniert von der Schönheit des Schlosses und der Ländereien und Ivar genoss einfach nur die Nähe seiner Prinzessin. Sie hatte sich gebückt um an einer Rose zu riechen, was Ivar zum lächeln brachte. „Mylady, auch wenn es ein Arrangement unserer Eltern ist, durch dass es uns bestimmt ist zu heiraten so muss ich doch gestehen, dass es die beste Entscheidung für mich war, einzuwilligen." Brianna ließ von der Rose ab und blickte zu Ivar hinauf, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre dunklen Lippen. „Ivar ihr seit ein Edler Prinz und habt ein gutes Herz, das schätze ich sehr.", sagte sie sanft ehe sie sich erhob und ihn anblickte. „Eure Anmut und euer Liebreiz verzauberte mich vom ersten Tage an.", sanft nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, der die Prinzessin leicht erzittern ließ. Natürlich hatten sie in Ivar's Königreich auch schon einige Stunden verbracht um sich näher kennen zu lernen, doch wirklich nahe waren sie sich noch nicht gekommen. „Ihr könnt so geschickt mit Worten umgehen, mein Prinz. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet mir ein guter Ehemann sein." Sie wandte sich erneut den Blumen zu, doch Ivar hielt sie an den Schultern fest und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Mylady ich will euch kein guter Ehemann sein nur weil es uns bestimmt ist, zu heiraten. Ich möchte es weil mein Herz es mir befielt." Die dunkle Haut der Prinzessin rötete sich leicht an ihren Wangen. Sanft strich sie ihm über das ebenmäßige Gesicht. Seine dunklen, treuen Augen, in die sie sich vom ersten Moment an verliebt hatte. „Was wollt ihr mir damit sagen?" Ivar lächelte und zog die Prinzessin in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Brianna. Und ich möchte dir das an jedem einzelnen Tag sagen dürfen, für den Rest meines Lebens." „Oh Ivar, ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete sie leise, bevor er sie näher zu sich zog um seine Prinzessin zum ersten mal zu küssen. Sie fühlten sich wie im Rausch, als würden sie über dem Boden schweben. Alles um sie herum verschwamm langsam, es gab nur noch das hier und jetzt. Doch als die beiden ihre Augen öffneten, merkten sie, dass es nicht der Zauber des Kusses war, der sie so fühlen ließ. Sie waren von Wasser umgeben dass wie ein Schutzschild um sie herum tanzte. Ivar traute seinen Augen kaum, als sein Blick Brianna streifte. Sie trug nun nicht mehr das dunkelblaue Samtkleid von ihrer Ankunft. Nein. Ihr Kleid war Seidenweich, hellblau mit dunkelblauen Verzierungen und auch ihre Krone wurde nun von blauen Edelsteinen verziert. Erschrocken gingen die beiden auseinander, das Wasser sackte zu Boden und verlief im Gras. „Was war das?", fragte Brianna völlig außer sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, von denen noch immer Wasser tropfte, obwohl sie es doch nicht einmal berührt hatte. „War...war ich das etwa?"

Inzwischen saß Deirdra in ihrer Kammer vor dem großen Spiegel und bürstete ihr rotes Haar. Noch immer war sie nicht vollständig in der Lage, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie konnte das zwischen ihr und Rohan nur passieren? Warum hatte er das getan? War es wirklich ihretwegen oder aus den selben Gründen die Angus dazu trieben sich ständig mit den Zofen und Mägden des Schlosses zu vergnügen. Ein klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja bitte?", sagte sie überrascht. Es war schon sehr spät, wer konnte das nur sein? Ihre Überraschung legte sich, als die Magd Fiona den Raum betrat und sich leicht verneigte. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und lächelte. „Oh ihr seit es, Fiona. Was habt ihr für ein Anliegen zu so später Stunde?" Die Magd antwortete ihr nicht, stattdessen trat hinter ihr einer der Wachen in die Kammer: Seanin. Instinktiv sprang Deirdra auf und Griff zu ihrer Armbrust. „Was soll das, was wollt ihr hier?" Seanin lachte böse und sah zu der Magd. „Meine Königin..." Fiona griff sich an den Hals und entfernte die Kette – zum Vorschein kam Maeve. „MAEVE!", rief Deirdra und richtete ihre Waffe auf sie, sie zielte und schoss – doch es passierte nichts. „Was ist das wieder für ein Zauber?"Maeve zog die Augenbrauen hoch, eine glückliche Wendung dass ihre Waffe nicht funktionierte, aber ihr Verdienst war das nicht. Deirdra hob ihre Armbrust über den Kopf. „Luft über mir!", doch auch dieses mal geschah nichts. „Arme kleine Königin. Ganz allein und ohne deine Rüstung?", sagte Maeve böse. Seanin trat auf sie zu und packte die Prinzessin. „Sei still und Wehr dich nicht, dann passiert dir auch nichts.", sagte er grinsend. Sie hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien, nicht ohne ihre Rüstung. Doch wieso konnte sie diese nicht rufen? Maeve hob ihre Hand, ein grünes Licht erhellte den Raum und die drei waren verschwunden.


	16. Eine Macht liegt in dir

_Geh die Spuren zurück, deine Ahnen sind hier  
und die Zeit des Erwachens ist nah.  
Hör die Sagen von einst, eine Macht liegt in dir.  
Seit dem Anfang der Welt ist sie da.  
Jedes Wort deiner Seele ist wahr._

Ivar war verzweifelt, verwirrt und überrascht, als er Brianna mit sich durch die dunklen Gänge von Schloss Kells zog. Kaum ein Mensch war hier noch unterwegs, die meisten lagen bereits in ihren Kammern und schliefen seelenruhig, ohne auch nur zu Ahnen, was hier vor sich ging. Der Prinz und die Prinzessin sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, bis sie schließlich endlich ihr Ziel erreichten. Laut hämmerte an die große hölzerne Tür, hoffend, er wäre noch wach. „Ja doch, ich komme ja.", hörte er eine ihm vertraute Stimme aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und der Druide spähte vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit ehe er erkannte wer ihn da zu so später Stunde störte. „Ivar! Ist etwas passiert?" Der junge Prinz stieß die Tür auf und zog Brianna mit sich in Cathbad's Kammer. „Cathbad irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Seht sie euch an." Misstrauisch beäugte der Druide die junge Prinzessin, bevor er eilig die Tür hinter ihnen verschloss, zu dem kleinen Fenster trat, durch das man in den Thronsaal spähen konnte und auch hier die Fensterläden zu zog. Er entzündete einige Kerzen um besser sehen zu können, als sein Blick auf die Hände der Prinzessin fiel, von denen noch immer Wasser tropfte. „Bei Dagda. Ivar, was ist passiert?" Das schöne, neue Gewand der Prinzessin war ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen, doch sorgte er sich im Moment mehr um ihre Hände. Vorsichtig nahm er die nassen Hände der Prinzessin in seine und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Wir waren draußen im Schlossgarten, als uns plötzlich Wasser umgab und Brianna sich zu Verändern begann. Von jetzt auf gleich stand sie vor mir in diesem neuen Kleid und seitdem rinnt Wasser über ihre Hände." Cathbad sah misstrauisch zu Ivar auf. „Was habt ihr getan, als es geschah?" Der junge Prinz wurde leicht rot und begann zu stottern, weshalb Brianna das Wort ergriff. „Wir haben uns geküsst und..." „Und euch eure Liebe gestanden?", fragte Cathbad schmunzelnd. Die beiden Königskinder nickten hastig. Der Druide reichte der Prinzessin eine Decke, in die sie ihre Hände wickeln konnte. „Ich hatte es bereits geahnt.", murmelte der Druide. „Was meint ihr?", fragte Ivar, der gerade nicht in der Stimmung war für irgendwelche Rätsel. „Ihr beide wart etwas früh dran, mit euren Liebesbekundungen, Prinzessin Brianna ihr werdet schnell lernen müssen diese Gabe zu kontrollieren ich fürchte ihr werdet sonst das ganze Schloss unter Wasser setzen.", schmunzelte der Druide. Ivar verstand rein gar nichts. „Cathbad, was ist hier los?" Brianna dachte nach als sie zu ihrem Liebsten aufsah. „Geht es vielleicht um das, was König Fin Varra gesagt hatte?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Cathbad. „Wir werden über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden, unser Herz wird uns leiten. Und Govnu hatte doch zu Amara gesagt hinter jedem starken Mann steht eine noch stärkere Frau..." Sie versuchte so gut es ging die Informationen in ihrem Kopf abzurufen. Der Druide hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und beobachtete die zwei Königskinder. „Ich denke ja. Meiner Ansicht nach ging nach diesem romantischen Akt ein Teil von Ivar's Kräften auf dich über, Prinzessin. Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich denke das beste wird sein ihr sucht morgen König Fin Varra auf und sprecht mit ihm. Er wird am ehesten wissen, was es damit auf sich hat und vor allem, wie man es kontrollieren kann. Ivar nickte stumm. „Ivar, ich denke er hat Recht, sobald der Morgen graut sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen." Die Prinzessin sah auf die Decke, die sie fest umklammert hielt und die inzwischen tropfend Nass war. „Es muss einen Weg geben das abzustellen, ich kann ja schon gar nichts mehr berühren ohne dass es nass wird." Der Ritter des Wassers nickte. „Ich geleite dich in deine Gemächer und weiße die Kammerzofe an dir noch einige Decken bringen zu lassen, so wirst du unmöglich schlafen können." Dann wandte er sich an Cathbad. „Ich danke euch und es tut mir leid, dass wir euch zu solch später Stunde stören mussten." „Ivar, da wäre noch etwas.", fing der Druide an, als sich der Prinz und die Prinzessin bereits zur Türe gewandt hatten. „Bewahrt vorerst Stillschweigen den anderen mystischen Rittern gegenüber. Zumindest so lange bis ihr bei Fin Varra wart. Beunruhigt sie nicht ehe ihr nicht mehr darüber wisst."

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Rohan noch immer Wach in seiner Kammer. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Vor allem aber war es das Gespräch mit der Küchenmagd, das ihn zum Nachdenken angeregt hatte. Die ältere Dame hatte recht, er hatte Deirdra wahrlich zu sehr überrumpelt. Er hätte die Dinge langsam angehen lassen sollen anstatt sie in der Situation in der sie sich befand noch mehr zu überfordern. Er rollte sich zur Seite und beobachtete die kleine Flamme der Kerze, die sich auf seinen Nachttisch befand. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, er musste mit der Königin reden und sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen. Wäre es nicht bereits so spät in der Nacht gewesen, hätte er sie noch sofort aufgesucht. Wahrscheinlich wäre dies sogar besser gewesen, denn so hätte er bemerkt, dass sich Deirdra nicht mehr in ihrer Kammer befand – sondern in den Fängen von Maeve. Niemand hatte die Abwesenheit der Königin bemerkt und es würde wohl auch keiner bemerken ehe der Morgen graute.

Währenddessen fand sich Deirdra in einer kleinen, schäbigen Hütte wieder. An einen Stuhl gefesselt. Maeve schritt unruhig vor ihr auf und ab, während Seanin auf einer der Pritschen lag und die Szenerie beobachtete. „Was habt ihr vor, Maeve?", fragte die Königin, obgleich sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „Mein Geburtsrecht einfordern.", sagte diese trocken. Sie beugte sich zu der Königin vor und stützte sich an der Stuhllehne ab, während ihr Blick Deirdra fixierte. „Ihr habt mir alles genommen, was einst mir gehörte. Mein erster Schritt wird es sein, Temra zurückzuerobern." Sie betrachtete die Königin mit abschätzigem Blick. „Was nicht allzu schwierig sein dürfte, Rohan würde alles tun um die kleine Königin von Kells unversehrt zurückzuerhalten." „Nein! Niemals! Das würde Rohan niemals tun!", stieß Deirdra hervor. Doch, er würde es. Genauso wie er damals den Drachenbogen und den Stahlflügel aufgegeben hatte, um sie zu retten. Natürlich würde er auch sein Königreich opfern, um sie wohlbehalten zurückzubekommen. „Meine Königin, wieso fordert ihr von Rohan nur Temra und nicht auch gleich Kells? So würden wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.", mischte sich Seanin ein. Die ehemalige Königin lächelte. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein ungeduldiger, junger Ritter. Eines der Königreiche wird Rohan mit ziemlicher Sicherheit aufgeben um die Königin zurück zu bekommen. Alle beide wäre ein zu großes Unterfangen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er darauf eingehen würde. Nein, wir setzen unseren Plan so fort, wie er gedacht war. Ich werde auf keinen Fall das Risiko eingehen und mich nun um die beiden Königreiche kümmern während die mystischen Ritter nach und nach zu neuer Macht gelangen und mich dann mit einem Wimpernschlag vernichten werden. Habt nur Geduld." Deirdra wandte sich währenddessen verzweifelt in ihren Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch vergebens. „Ihr werdet niemals damit durchkommen. Zumal Nemain..." „Nemain wird mich sehr wohl angreifen, da bin ich sicher. Doch noch hat sie keine Ahnung davon, dass ich zurück auf der Insel bin und ich gedenke sie vorerst in ihrer Unwissenheit zu belassen. Ich kenne ihre Stärken und Schwächen so lasst dies nur meine Sorge sein."  
Sie wandte sich von der Königin ab. „Ihr habt eure Rolle im Schloss wirklich gut gespielt, man konnte fast glauben euch liegt etwas an Rohan.", sagte Deirdra nun leise. Maeve schnürte es die Kehle zu. Die Erwähnung ihres Sohnes versetzen ihr einen Stich mitten durch's Herz. „Blut ist nach wie vor dicker als Wasser, irgendwann wird er sich mir anschließen, zur Not mit Gewalt." Seanin riss die Augen auf. Von diesem Part ihres Planes hatte er noch keine Ahnung gehabt. Sie wollte also versuchen ihren Sohn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen – ein unmögliches Unterfangen, wie er feststellte. Rohan war zu sehr mit Kells verbunden als dass er es verraten würde. Doch er behielt seine Gedanken für sich und schwieg. „Rohan würde sich euch niemals anschließen.", sagte Deirdra entschlossen. Doch Maeve lachte nur. „Denkst du denn ich werde ihm eine Wahl lassen? Mit etwas Magie erreichst du alles im Leben, wenn es bei Garrett funktioniert hat, so wird es mir auch bei Rohan gelingen." Deirdra schluckte. Rohan auf Maeve's Seite? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Andererseits, wenn sie wirklich wieder im Besitz ihrer Magischen Fähigkeiten war, war sie zu allem in der Lage. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Armbrust, die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, dass meine Waffe nicht mehr funktioniert und ich meine Rüstung nicht rufen konnte?" Maeve folgte ihrem Blick zu der Armbrust. „Das war nicht mein Verdienst. Ich weiß nicht, warum du deine Macht verloren hast, ich war es jedenfalls nicht. Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass es mir doch zu gute kam.", meinte sie lächelnd während sie über die Armbrust strich und die Königin musterte. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, etwas, von dem Maeve keine Ahnung hatte. Und sie hasste es nicht zu wissen was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Einige Stunden zuvor waren Garrett und Lynette an Govnus Höhle angekommen. Die drei Metallstatuen zu besiegen, war ein leichtes gewesen für den Ritter des Waldes, dank ein wenig Glück und seiner Gabe, Mensch und Tier zu hypnotisieren, hatte er sie dazu gebracht, sich gegenseitig zu zerstören. Doch nun sollte die zweite Prüfung folgen: die, in der er sich seiner größten Angst stellen musste. Was ihm jedoch am meisten Sorge bereitete war, dass er seine größte Angst nicht einmal selbst kannte. Doch diesmal erschien Govnu nicht in irgendeiner Gestalt vor ihnen, er trat nur auf Garrett zu und grinste verächtlich. „Wenn ihr die Wahl hättet, euer Königreich zu retten oder die Prinzessin...", sagte er mit einem Blick zu Lynette. „Wie würdet ihr euch entscheiden?" Garrett zuckte zusammen. Als Prinz von Rhegget stand das Wohl seines Königreichs natürlich an erster Stelle, er war so erzogen worden dass sein Volk immer zuerst kam. Er sah hinüber zu Lynette die ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen anblickte. Ihr dunkles Haar, die wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen die ihn voller Furcht anblickten. „Mit Verlaub, Feenschmied des Glutofens aber ich könnte mich nicht entscheiden. Ich würde versuchen einen Weg zu finden, sie beide zu retten. Mein Volk, Mein Königreich es zählt auf mich, doch wäre ich auch niemals in der Lage Prinzessin Lynette in Stich zu lassen." Govnu schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast den Test bestanden. Deine größte Angst war es, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen zwischen dem Königreich und der Frau die du liebst und diese Aufgabe hast du eines zukünftigen Königs würdig gemeistert. So halte nun deine Axt über den Kopf."  
Garrett grinste zufrieden,als auch er seine stärkere Rüstung bekam. Es dämmerte bereits als die beiden die Höhle verließen. Der Prinz von Rhegget schritt eilig voran, doch Lynette hielt ihn plötzlich auf. „Garrett du liebst mich?", sagte sie plötzlich. Er sah die Prinzessin eindringlich an. „Mylady, das ist hier nicht der richtige Ort um darüber zu sprechen. Kommt, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns."

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Amara und Angus an der langen Tafel im Thronsaal und stritten sich angeregt um das letzte Blaubeertörtchen. Rohan saß ihnen gegenüber und schwieg, er wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass Deirdra zu ihnen stoßen würde. Ivar und Brianna hatten sich bereits früh morgens auf den Weg gemacht, wo sie hin wollten, hatten sie ihren Freunden nicht gesagt, nur dass sie etwas zu erledigen hätten. Garrett und Lynette betraten somit als letzte den Saal. „Ich habe die Prüfung bestanden.", verkündete er freudestrahlend, doch niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. „Hallo? Habt ihr mich nicht gehört?" „Doch haben wir, doch es überrascht hier niemanden.", schnaubte Angus ehe er sich wieder Amara zuwandte. „Es steht mir zu, du hattest doch bereits zwei Stück." „Und du hattest fünf, wo bleibt denn da die Gerechtigkeit?"  
Garrett und Lynette setzten sich zu Rohan. Über Angus und Amara konnte er nur schmunzeln. „Rohan, ist alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Deirdra?" „Sie schläft vermutlich noch, keine Ahnung." „Und wo sind Ivar und Prinzessin Brianna?", mischte sich Lynette ein. „Sie sagten sie hätten irgendetwas zu erledigen." Garrett klopfte dem König von Temra beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Es wird schon alles werden.", meinte er leise seinem Freund zugewandt. Rohan nickte nur.  
Plötzlich loderten neben dem Tisch grüne Flammen auf und ehe sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, stand Maeve vor ihnen mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hör meine Worte, Draganta, es sind nicht viele. Die Königin befindet sich in meiner Gewalt, wenn du sie unversehrt zurück bekommen willst, überlasse mir Temra, ansonsten wird sie den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben. Ich erwarte deine Antwort bis Mitternacht." Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Angus war so erschrocken, dass ihm sein Blaubeertörtchen aus dem Mund gefallen war – er hatte den Zwist mit Amara gewonnen – die anderen waren alle aufgesprungen. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", rief Rohan und rannte hinaus. Garrett, Lynette und Amara folgten ihm, bei Angus dauerte etwas bis er den Schock verdaut hatte und ihnen ebenfalls hinterherlaufen konnte. Rohan's weg führte ihn durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses bis hin zu Deirdra's Kammer. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein – doch hier war niemand. Er suchte überall, im Waschzimmer nebenan, ja selbst unter dem Bett, doch von der Königin gab es keine Spur. Entsetzt und wütend ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. „Wie hat Maeve es geschafft von Tua Mor zu fliehen?", fragte Angus, der nun keuchend hinter seinen Freunden stand. „Und vor allem: wie hat sie es geschafft Deirdra unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu entführen?", fügte Garrett hinzu. Lynette und Amara sahen sich kurz an, bis Amara das Wort ergriff. „Euer Hoheit, was werdet ihr tun?"  
Rohan sah zu Boden. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, doch diese Antwort würde seinen Freunden nicht gefallen...


	17. Die alten Legenden

_In den alten Legenden, ist es prophezeit,  
unsre Suche wird enden, wenn du uns befreist.  
In den dunkelsten Tagen, sind wir nicht verlorn.  
Durch die Wälder der Ahnen, tönt ein goldenes Horn._

Ivar und Brianna waren in König Fin Varra's Reich angekommen. Zwar war die Prinzessin schon einmal hier gewesen, doch war sie immer wieder fasziniert von der Schönheit der Welt der kleinen Leute. Von den neuesten Ereignissen im Schloss hatten die beiden noch nichts erfahren, wie denn auch, schließlich waren sie direkt bei Sonnenaufgang aufgebrochen. Ivar war noch immer sehr beunruhigt, im Gegensatz zu Brianna. Sie fühlte sich seltsam neugierig. Ihre Sinne waren so geschärft wie noch nie zuvor, sie hörte das kleine knacken von Ästen in den Wäldern, sah kräftigere Farben als jemals zuvor und in ihrer Nase lag der süßliche Duft von Nektar, obwohl hier keiner herumzustehen schien. „Ah Ivar, Brianna, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte der König der kleinen Leute."König Fin Varra, etwas seltsames ist mit Prinzessin Brianna geschehen, sie..." Fin Varra hob die Hand um Ivar zum Schweigen zu bringen, ehe er die Prinzessin musterte. Ihr wunderschönes Gewand, die reich verzierte Krone und zum Schluss ihre tropfenden Hände. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich nehme an ihr beide seit recht früh darauf gekommen, dass euch die Liebe verbindet?", fragte er amüsiert. Ivar konnte das schmunzelnde Gesicht Fin Varra's einfach nicht verstehen, die Lage war doch ernst? „Mein König, so sagt es uns doch, was hat das zu bedeuten und was können wir dagegen tun?" „Gar nichts könnt ihr dagegen tun. Brianna muss lernen, mit ihren neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Wie ich euch bereits sagte 'Euer Herz wird euch den Weg weisen' und nur gemeinsam könnt ihr siegreich sein. In der alten Prophezeiung steht geschrieben es werden vier mystische Ritter kommen, die den Ritter Draganta finden werden der Frieden bringt zwischen Kells und Temra für 100 Generationen. Doch nach dem Temra und Kells sich in Sicherheit wiegen wird eine Macht auftauchen, stärker als alles, was bereits dagewesen ist. Nur mit Hilfe neuer Kräfte und gemeinsam mit der Kraft ihrer Herzen werden sie für alle Zeit siegreich sein. Sie werden die Liebe finden in ihrer Mitte ohne es zu wissen und durch das vereinen der Kräfte der Elemente wird die Macht wachsen bis die Luft zu glühen beginnt und das Feuer seine Funken über das ganze Land versprüht. Erst dann wird die Gefahr vorüber sein und Kells und Temra für immer vereint." In Ivar's Kopf begann es zu rattern. „Nun alles verstehe ich nicht ganz aber meint ihr damit, dass Brianna durch mich nun ebenfalls über das Element Wasser herrscht?" „Dadurch, dass eure Herzen zueinander gefunden haben, ging deine Kraft auf die Prinzessin über. Sie wird in der Lage sein, diese nur mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken zu kontrollieren, doch dies zu erlernen wird ein langer Weg sein. Prinzessin Brianna, lernt schnell und versucht eure Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Ein falscher Gefühlsausbruch und ihr könntet die gesamte Insel unter Wasser setzen." „Das sind ja tolle Aussichten.", schnaubte Ivar verächtlich. Brianna nahm sanft seine Hand. „Ich bin derzeit eine viel zu große Gefahr für Kells und Temra, vielleicht sollte ich die Insel eine Zeit lang verlassen bis ich gelernt habe, mit dieser Kraft umzugehen." „Nein Prinzessin. Sicher wäre dies die beste Lösung um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern, doch nur Ivar allein kann euch helfen mit dieser Macht umzugehen. Einige Wochen an der Küste wären vielleicht hilfreich, ich denke dort könntet ihr am wenigsten Schaden anrichten." „Einige Wochen sagt ihr? Aber wir können Kells und Temra unmöglich so lange in Stich lassen. Wer weiß wann Nemain ihren nächsten Angriff plant." „Nemain sollte gerade euer geringstes Problem sein. Maeve ist zurückgekehrt und sie hat die Königin von Kells in ihrer Gewalt." Die Augen der beiden Königskinder weiteten sich. „Maeve hat Deirdra? Oh nein wir müssen etwas tun!", sagte Brianna schnell. „Ich fürchte ihr könnt nichts tun, ich sah es bereits in einer Vision. Maeve will Temra zurückerobern und ich denke leider sie wird es schaffen." „Sie wird Rohan ein Ultimatum gestellt haben.", schloss Ivar aus Fin Varra's Worten, dieser nickte nur traurigen Blickes. „Würde er Temra einfach so aufgeben um Deirdra zu retten?", fragte die Prinzessin besorgt. Ivar legte einen Arm um sie und sah zu Boden. „Er würde alles für sie tun. Vermutlich aber würde ich an seiner Stelle genauso handeln." Er drückte Brianna fester an sich. „Je schneller ihr lernt, das Wasser zu kontrollieren, desto eher habt ihr eine Chance gegen Maeve und natürlich auch Nemain. So geht denn nun und warnt eure Freunde. Ich fürchte Prinzessin Lynette könnte das ganze Schloss mit Pflanzen zuwuchern lassen, sobald sie und Prinz Garrett ihre Herzen füreinander öffnen."

Als die beiden zurück im Thronsaal von Kells angekommen waren, fanden sie ihre Freunde mit besorgten Gesichtern vor. „Ivar, Maeve...", setzte Garrett an, doch er wurde prompt von seinem Freund unterbrochen. „Wir wissen bereits, was passiert ist. Fin Varra hat uns unterrichtet." Rohan, der vor dem Thron stand, sah zu ihm auf. „Ihr wart bei Fin Varra? Aus welchem Grund?" Brianna hob ihre Hände und zeigte ihnen, was los war. Angus runzelte die Stirn. „Habt ihr euch gerade die Hände gewaschen? Warum nehmt ihr denn kein Handtuch?" Ivar blinzelte ihn böse an. „Weil kein Stück Stoff dick genug ist um ihre Hände davon abzuhalten weiter Wasser abzusondern. Letzte Nacht waren Brianna und ich im Schlossgarten unterwegs. Wir gestanden uns unsere Gefühle und haben uns geküsst. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Kleid und ihre Krone, Wasser umgab uns und seitdem hören ihre Hände nicht mehr auf zu tropfen. Cathbad schickte uns daraufhin zu Fin Varra um herauszufinden, was mit der Prinzessin nicht stimmt."  
Angus grinste ihn an. „Ihr habt euch eure Gefühle gestanden? Und weiter passierte nichts?" Erneut spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Kopf. Wieder war es Amara, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Bei so viel Blödheit, konnte sie einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Rohan trat auf seine Freunde zu. „Was hat er euch gesagt?"  
Brianna setzte sich neben Lynette an den Tisch und wickelte ihre Hände in ihr Kleid. Ivar hob den Kopf und sah den König eindringlich an. „Er erzählte uns die Prophezeiung. Scheinbar ist es uns vorherbestimmt uns in die vier Mädchen zu verlieben. Sobald wir unsere Herzen öffnen und gestehen, was wir empfinden geht ein Teil unserer Macht auf sie über, doch sie können diese Kräfte nicht kontrollieren. Fin Varra meinte wenn Brianna nicht schnell lernt ihre Kraft richtig zu nutzen, reicht ein kleiner Gefühlsausbruch und sie könnte die gesamte Insel unter Wasser setzen." Rohan schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Was konnte denn noch alles über sie kommen? War es nicht schon langsam genug?  
Angus sah seine Freunde reihum an. „Also wenn Rohan und Deirdra, Garrett und Lynette, Ivar und Brianna...dann bleiben noch..." er sah zu Amara rüber, die die Augen zusammen kniff. „Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran, Dieb!", sagte sie verächtlich. „Hey, wenn das Schicksal es sagt.", grinste er triumphierend. „Das Schicksal muss sich irren.", murmelte sie wütend.  
„Seit still.", sagte Rohan ernst. „Um die Prophezeiung können wir uns später Gedanken machen, wichtiger ist es nun die Königin zu befreien." „Was wirst du tun?", fragte Ivar seinen Freund und König. Entschlossen sah Rohan seine Freunde an. „Ich werde mich Maeve fügen und ihr Temra überlassen. Ich habe bereits einen Boten nach Temra gesandt um den Menschen Bescheid zu geben." „Was? Aber Rohan du kannst doch nicht...", stieß Garrett hervor und erhob sich von der Bank. „Garrett wenn Maeve Temra zurück haben will, so sei es. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall nicht riskieren, dass Kells seine Königin verliert." „Dass verstehe ich ja aber es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Lynette fasste Garrett am Arm und sah ihn ernst an. „Rohan hat Recht. Wenn wir jetzt versuchen Deirdra zu befreien indem wir Maeve angreifen kann es passieren dass sie verletzt oder gar getötet wird. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg." Garrett setzte sich wieder und hauchte der Prinzessin einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Verzeiht mir. Natürlich habt ihr Recht nur widerstrebt es meiner Natur einfach so auf die Forderungen dieser Hexe einzugehen." „Meinst du mir nicht?", brüllte Rohan wütend. „Nichts würde ich lieber tun als dieser verdammten Frau ein für alle mal den Garaus zu machen. Ich sollte doch Frieden bringen für einhundert Generationen, was sollte denn die Prophezeiung wenn ich es einfach nicht schaffe." Er wandte sich von seinen Freunden weg. „Der Frieden für einhundert Generationen zwischen Kells und Temra war nur der erste Teil der Prophezeiung. Fin Varra sagte es würde eine Macht kommen, stärker als alles was wir bisher gekannt haben und nur gemeinsam können wir siegreich sein. Die alten Prophezeiungen sind tückisch, Rohan. Niemand konnte vorher wissen, dass es so kommen würde.", sagte Ivar mit beruhigender Stimme. Doch Rohan schnaubte nur und schwieg. Diese verdammten Prophezeiungen. Noch bis vor wenigen Jahren bestand seine einzige Sorge darin tagtäglich etwas zu essen zu bekommen und nun musste er sich um zwei Königreiche Sorgen, als Ritter Draganta und König von Temra. „Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte Lynette schließlich um dem Schweigen im Thronsaal ein Ende zu bereiten. „Wir brechen gar nicht auf, ich gehe allein.", antwortete Rohan wild entschlossen. „Alter, bei allem Respekt aber du kannst dich nicht allein mit Maeve treffen. Lass zumindest mich mitkommen.", meinte Angus ernst. Rohan nickte. „Na schön du lässt ja doch nicht locker. Aber ihr anderen bleibt hier, das ist ein königlicher Befehl."

Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht machen sich Rohan und Angus auf den Weg ins Black Water Valley, ein abtrünniger von Tir Na Nog war ihnen zuvor erschienen und teilte ihnen den Treffpunkt mit. Mit mulmigem Gefühl in der Magengegend ritten sie durch die dunkle Landschaft. Zumindest war Vollmond, so konnten sie zumindest sehen, wo sie hin ritten. Beide sprachen den gesamten Weg über kein Wort miteinander. Gerne hätte Angus etwas, nur irgendetwas gesagt um seinen besten Freund aufzuheitern, doch dieses mal fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Egal, was er sagen würde, es würde die Situation nicht besser machen. Sie waren nun mal auf einer gefährlichen Mission. Rohan musste sein Königreich aufgeben, weil Deirdra in Gefahr schwebte. Angus hoffte nur, die Hexe hätte ihr noch nichts getan.  
Als sie in dem Tal ankamen, waren sie nicht allein. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Maeve, hinter ihr Seanin der die gefesselte Deirdra in Armen hielt. „Rohan, Angus!", rief die Königin, glücklich darüber, ihre Freunde zu sehen, auch wenn sie wusste was Rohan gleich aufgeben würde.  
„Pünktlich auf die Minute", sagte Maeve grinsend. „Nun, Draganta, wie habt ihr euch entschieden?" Rohan stieg von seinem Pferd ab und trat auf Maeve zu. „Ich kenne eure Tricks, inzwischen 'Mutter', egal wie ich mich entscheide, ihr werdet dennoch versuchen die Königin zu töten." Maeve lachte verächtlich, obgleich ihr das Wort „Mutter" einen leichten Stich versetzte. „Du kennst mich inzwischen gut, mein Sohn. Aber sei unbesorgt. Temra ist mir im Moment wichtiger als die Genugtuung Deirdra zu töten." Rohan musterte Maeve eindringlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gebt uns zuerst die Königin, ich kann euch einfach nicht vertrauen." Maeve sah kurz über ihre Schulter zu Seanin und Deirdra, ehe sie auf Rohan zutrat, sich zu ihm vorbeugte um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Mein junger König, ich war die Magd mit der du dich so besorgt über die Königin unterhalten hast. Ich kenne deine Gefühle für diesen...Abschaum. Auch wenn du es mir nicht zutraust aber ich würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, meinen Sohn ins Unglück zu stürzen indem ich ihm das nehme, was ihm das liebste ist. Zumindest noch nicht." Sie trat zurück und grinste böse. „Also, was ist nun?", fragte sie weiter.

Rohan war mehr als entsetzt über die Information, dass sich Maeve die ganze Zeit über unbemerkt im Schloss bewegt hatte und er ihr auch noch so weit vertraute, dass er über seine Gefühlswelt mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Wütend ballte er die Fäuste. Seinen Impuls, sein Schwert zu packen und auf sie loszugehen, versuchte er krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Was ihm wahrlich nicht leicht fiel. Auch Angus hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen, doch jetzt einen Kampf anzuzetteln wäre nicht der richtige Weg. Rohan seufzte als er zu seiner Mutter aufsah. „Temra gehört euch, ich gebe euch das Königreich im Tausch gegen die Königin von Kells." „Rohan, nein das kannst du nicht tun!", rief Deirdra, die verzweifelt versuchte sich aus den Armen von Seanin zu befreien. „Ein sehr nobler Zug von dir. Seanin, lass die Königin los." „Was? Aber ihr..." „Ich sagte, lass sie los.", knurrte sie weiter. Sie hasste es einfach sich zu wiederholen. Seanin tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und Deirdra lief auf Rohan zu, fiel ihm zuerst um den Hals nur um sich dann sofort wieder von ihm zu lösen und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Angus sah betroffen zur Seite. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sein bester Freund es verdient, obwohl er sie ja nur retten wollte. „Rohan, wie konntest du nur? Als König ist es deine Pflicht zuerst an das Wohl deines Volkes zu denken!" Er Packte die Königin an den Oberarmen und zwang sie so ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich musste in dem Fall an das Wohl zweier Königreiche denken, falls dir das noch nicht bewusst war! Hätte ich etwa zulassen sollen dass Kells seine Königin verliert nur damit ich weiter über Temra regieren kann? Lieber überlasse ich der Hexe eines der Königreiche und versuche erneut, sie zu besiegen bevor Kells ganz ohne Herrscher da steht und wir noch dazu einen mystischen Ritter verlieren!", schrie er wütend. Deirdra sah ihn entsetzt an. „Rohan, du...du tust mir weh!" Augenblicklich besann sich Draganta wieder und ließ die Königin los, in seiner Wut hatte er wohl fester zugepackt als gewollt.  
„Was das mit den mystischen Rittern angeht.", fing Deirdra mit leiser Stimme an, als sie sich die schmerzenden Arme rieb, immer noch entsetzt über Rohan's Reaktion, „Meine Waffe funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich bin auch nicht mehr in der Lage meine Rüstung zu rufen..."


	18. Blutsbrüder

_These mist-covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be  
Some day you'll return to  
Your valleys and your farms  
And you'll no longer burn  
To be brothers in arms_

Zufrieden strich Maeve mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Thron. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder hier zu sein, obgleich sie ihrem eigentlichen Ziel noch immer noch recht viel näher gekommen war. Doch zumindest hatte sie Temra zurück. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihr früheres Königreich zurückerobert zu haben, nun endlich konnte sie ihren Plan von früher wieder aufnehmen: Kells. Dass Conchobar verstorben war, machte es ihr ein klein wenig leichter. Deirdra war längst nicht so besonnen wie ihr Vater. Ein kleiner Anreiz würde genügen um ihre Sturheit für die Zwecke Maeve's auszunutzen. Doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit, über die Machtübernahme von Kells nachzudenken. Teil eins ihres Planes war vollbracht, sie hatte Temra zurück. Nun galt es, sich Teil zwei zu widmen: eines der vier Mädchen musste sterben. Seanin wusste dies, weswegen er nervös im Thronsaal auf und ab lief. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, wir hatten die Königin, warum habt ihr mich sie nicht einfach töten lassen? So hätten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen!", tobte er. Maeve konnte ihn gut verstehen, sie selbst hatte auch schon daran gedacht, dass dies eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, die Prophezeiung zu zerschlagen. Doch konnte sie es dennoch nicht. Ein teil ihres Masterplanes bestand darin, Rohan auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und das würde ihr mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gelingen, hätte sie die Königin getötet. Durch die Gespräche mit ihrem Sohn wusste sie, was ihm Deirdra bedeutete und ihren Tod hätte er ihr niemals verziehen. „Hab Geduld, mein junger Krieger. Meine Verbündeten unter den kleinen Leuten haben mir berichtet, dass Prinzessin Lynette es liebt über die Ländereien von Kells zu schlendern – allein. Das wäre für euch die beste Gelegenheit, ihr aufzulauern und Phase zwei zu beenden., sagte sie mit einem bösen Funkeln in ihren Augen. Seanin lächelte. Der Plan hatte etwas für sich, dennoch verstand er noch immer nicht, warum die Königin ihre Chance nicht genutzt hatte. „Ich werde sofort nach Kells aufbrechen.", sagte er bevor er den Thronsaal verließ. Maeve blieb zurück und dachte nach. Wie nur könnte sie es am besten Anstellen, Rohan für sich zu gewinnen? Gerne hätte sie es ohne einen Zauber geschafft, aber das war vermutlich unmöglich. Es half nichts. Nur ein mächtiger Zauber konnte ihr helfen, so wie sie es einst mit Garrett getan hatte.  
Maeve stand auf und trat hinüber zu ihrem Schrank mit Zaubertränken und Tinkturen. Zum Glück waren sie alle noch da, Rohan hatte sie also noch nicht entfernen lassen. Nun, damit ließ sich schon etwas anfangen. Die Königin spürte plötzlich, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Nemain..", knurrte sie wütend. Sie wandte sich um und sah die Hexe – ihre Schwester – in mitten den Thronsaals stehen. „Maeve...ihr habt es also geschafft Temra zurückzuerobern und das fast gänzlich ohne Magie, ich bin beeindruckt." „Woher weißt du dass ich zurück bin?" Maeve trat instinktiv langsam in Richtung ihres Thrones, an dem ein Schwert lehnte. Auch nur zu denken, sie könnte mit einem Stück Stahl die mächtige Hexe herausfordern, was töricht. Doch es war besser als gänzlich ohne Waffen dazustehen. „Ich weiß von allem, was in Kells und Temra vor sich geht, das solltest du wissen. Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht, dass ausgerechnet mein Sohn dir geholfen hat. Eigentlich war ich der Annahme er wäre Tod." Maeve hielt inne und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dein Sohn? Aber ich habe dich getötet ehe du Kinder hattest." Nemain schnaubte verächtlich. „Denkst du denn nur weil ich von den Toten auferstanden bin, wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen Kinder zu gebären? Ich wollte dieses Balg nicht, er passte nicht in meinen Plan, dich zu vernichten. Seanin war ein Unfall, ein Bastard. Doch egal welches Mittel ich auch schluckte, ich schaffte es nicht ihn loszuwerden. Also legte ich ihn nach seiner Geburt an das Ufer eines Flusses in der Hoffnung, er würde erfrieren. Doch anscheinend fand ihn leider jemand und zog ihn groß. Mider überraschte mich damit, als er mir sagte er wäre ein mystischer Ritter, damit hatte ich wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Aber es ist egal. Ob er lebt oder stirbt ist mir gleichgültig." Die Königin von Temra musste schwer schlucken. Ihre Schwester war abgrundtief böse, das stand fest. Es ging ihr nur um ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und Pläne, was aus ihrer Familie wurde, war ihr egal. So war Nemain schon als sie noch Kinder waren. Auch Maeve gab einst ihre beiden Söhne auf, doch hatte sie keine Wahl und trotz allem fühlte sie zumindest zu Rohan noch eine große Verbundenheit. „Was willst du nun hier, Nemain?" „Dich warnen, Maeve. Halte dich raus, das ist mein Kampf und mein Schicksal. Deine Rolle in dieser Geschichte wird schon bald zu ende gehen." Mit einem mal war die Hexe verschwunden. Maeve ließ sich auf ihren Thron sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ob sie überhaupt irgendeine Chance hatte gegen ihre Schwester anzukommen?

Im Schloss von Kells herrschte derweil eine unerträgliche Stille. Die mystischen Ritter hatten sich alle im Thronsaal versammelt. Natürlich war die Freude groß, dass sie ihre Königin zurück hatten, die Tatsache, dass Maeve jedoch wieder über Temra herrschte, drückte die Stimmung merklich. Deirdra war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Rohan seinen Thron einfach so aufgegeben hatte, um sie zu retten, auch wenn sie sein Handeln verstehen konnte. Noch dazu kam, dass ihre Kräfte nicht mehr funktionierten, was den Rittern mehr als schwer im Magen lag. „Cathbad, habt ihr wirklich keine Ahnung warum Deirdra ihre Waffe und ihre Rüstung nicht mehr benutzen kann?", fragte Ivar besorgt. Das war alles etwas viel. Nemain, Maeve, Deirdra und Brianna's neue Kraft, die sie noch immer nicht kontrollieren konnte. „Nicht die leiseste. Vielleicht weiß Fin Varra mehr, lasst uns abwarten, was Angus zu berichten weiß.", antwortete der Druide. Angus hatte sich auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss direkt abgeseilt um Fin Varra aufzusuchen, schließlich musste das doch irgendeinen Grund haben, dass sie alle nun stärkere Rüstungen besaßen, Deirdra ihre dafür jedoch verloren hatte.  
Deswegen war die Anspannung riesengroß, als der ehemalige Dieb endlich zurück gekommen war. Angus schnaubte und warf seinen Streitkolben auf den Tisch. „Angus! Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Rohan besorgt. Der Ritter der Erde schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weitere Rätsel. Fin Varra meinte nur die Zeit rückt näher und dass Deirdra's Leben als Mystischer Ritter der Luft nun vorbei wäre." Die Freunde senkten die Köpfe. Weitere Rätsel, ja, das war genau das, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten. Angus sah sich nun um. „Wo ist denn die kleine Hexe?" „Sie ist in Cathbad's Kammer, trotz allem was um uns herum passiert versucht sie ihre Stelle als Druidenlehrling nicht zu vernachlässigen.", antwortete ihm Ivar, ehe er zu Rohan aufsah. „Was schlägst du vor, was sollen wir jetzt tun? Sollen wir Maeve angreifen um Temra zurückzuerobern?" Der Ritter des Feuers schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lasst uns abwarten." Deirdra räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung, mein 'König' ich könnte mich irren, aber noch habe ich die Befehlsgewalt in Kells." Rohan's Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. „Natürlich, verzeih mir." Er war inzwischen schon so gefestigt in seiner Rolle als König von Temra, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass er in Kells eigentlich nichts zu melden hatte. Deirdra nickte. „Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Einen Angriff auf Temra halte ich für keine gute Idee, nicht, solange wir nicht wissen, was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hat."  
„Meine Königin!", einer der Wachen betrat den Thronsaal und verneigte sich. „Meine Königin, wir haben einen von Maeve's ehemaligen Leuten im Wald aufgegriffen.", sagte der Wachmann und deutete zum Torbogen. Zwei weitere Wachen führten einen an den Handgelenken gefesselten Gefangenen in den Saal: Es war kein geringerer als Torc!  
„Du!", stieß Rohan hervor, Deirdra stand auf und stellte sich demonstrativ vor ihn. „Danke Hauptmann, ich könnt euch entfernen." Die Wachleute verneigten sich und verließen den Saal. Torc stand vor ihnen und schwieg, sichtlich wohl fühlte er sich nicht zu fühlen. „So sieht man sich wieder.", bemerkte Angus. Rohan trat nun an Deirdra vorbei und positionierte sich vor seinem Feind. „Habt ihr mir irgendetwas zu sagen, Vater?" Torc riss die Augen weit auf und starrte ihn an. „Was sagt ihr da?", fragte er ungläubig. Angus lachte. „Oh armer Torc, er wusste wohl gar nichts davon, dass er Papi ist." Rohan warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu, der Angus augenblicklich verstummen ließ. „Hat Maeve euch wohl nichts davon erzählt?"  
Garrett räusperte sich. „Lynette ich glaube, wir sollten lieber gehen.", flüsterte er seiner Freundin zu. „Ja, wir ebenfalls.", fügte Ivar hinzu. Eilig verließen die vier den Saal, nur Deirdra, Rohan, Angus und Torc blieben zurück. Torc fixierte Rohan noch immer mit seinem Blick. „Ich hatte es bereits geahnt auch wenn Königin Maeve es nie ausgesprochen hatte." Seine Augen wanderten zu Angus. „Dann bin ich ja nun mit meinem beiden Söhnen wieder vereint.", sagte er trocken. Angus wäre fast von der Bank gefallen, als er dies hörte. Deirdra trat neben Rohan, auch sie war schockiert. „Was sagt ihr da?" Torc knurrte verächtlich, es schien ihm nicht gerade leicht zu fallen, diese Tatsache zuzugeben. „Ich hatte Kells den Rücken gekehrt, weil ich mich in Maeve verliebt hatte, nachdem sie meine Gefühle jedoch nicht erwidern konnte suchte ich Trost bei einer Bauersfrau nur leider starb sie bei Angus Geburt. Ihre Mutter brachte ihn nach Kells, sie dachte dort wäre er besser aufgehoben als in Temra, mir hat sie leider nicht vertraut." „Wohl zurecht.", bemerkte die Königin. Rohan stand fassungslos mit offenem Mund da, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Angus befand sich nun neben seinem Freund. „Dann heißt dass ja...wir beide...mir ist ganz schlecht." Torc grinste zufrieden. „Was ist denn? Wolltet ihr denn nicht schon immer wissen, wo ihr her kommt?" Deirdra seufzte und rief nach den Wachen. „Bringt ihn weg, ich ertrage seinen Anblick nicht länger." Sie führten Torc hinaus, um ihn in den Kerker zu bringen.  
Rohan rührte sich noch immer nicht. Auch Angus war schockiert. „Torc mein Vater pfff da hätte ich lieber niemals erfahren wo ich her komme." „Zumindest erklärt das, warum ihr beide euch so gut versteht, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt was Rohan mit einem Dieb wie dir will.", antwortete ihm die Königin. „Wieso, was meinst du?" Auf diese selten dämliche Frage hin, rollte Deirdra mit den Augen. „Wie kann man nur so schwer von Begriff sein? Torc ist auch der Vater von Rohan, das macht euch beide zu Halbbrüdern!" Rohan schien sich nun langsam wieder zu besinnen. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Noch bis vor einigen Monaten hatte ich noch gar keine Familie und nun so viele auf einmal." Die Königin legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Rohan, beruhige dich. Natürlich gibt es besseres als Maeve und Torc als Eltern zu haben aber mit Lugad und Angus als deine Halbbrüder hast du es denke ich ganz gut erwischt." Angus grinste in sich hinein. „Halbbruder von Rohan, macht mich das nicht auch zu einem viertel Adelig?" „Kannst du uns mal kurz allein lassen, Angus?", fragte Rohan. Angus wollte zwar widersprechen, doch er ließ es lieber bleiben und gehorchte. Auch wenn er es mit viel Witz zu überspielen versuchte, auch für den ehemaligen Dieb war diese Nachricht ein Schock gewesen, den er erst einmal verdauen musste.  
Als Angus verschwunden war, setzte sich Rohan auf eine der Hölzernen Bänke und starrte vor sich hin. „Wie soll ich damit nur umgehen? Zwei Halbbrüder, Maeve, Torc...die Krönung und Ritter Draganta. Noch dazu ist Nemain damit meine Tante. Sollte es wirklich mein Schicksal sein, mich fast gegen meine komplette Familie zu stellen?", fragte er nachdenklich. Deirdra setzte sich zu ihm und nahm sanft seine Hand in die ihre. „Rohan du hast bis jetzt so tapfer für Kells gekämpft und von je her alle deine Zweifel beseitigt. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist aber ich bin sicher, du wirst auch mit diesen Umständen fertig." „Das sagst du so leicht, schließlich bist du nicht mit der Hälfte deiner Feinde verwandt."


	19. Die wilde Rose

_When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long,  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong,  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes the rose._

Tief in Gedanken versunken lief Angus durch die Flure von Schloss Kells. Das gerade im Thronsaal war eindeutig zu viel für seine Nerven. Zwar hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, doch auch an ihm ging die Tatsache, dass Torc sein Vater sein sollte nicht spurlos vorbei. Gut, mir Rohan als seinem Bruder konnte er Problemlos leben aber warum ausgerechnet Torc? Oft schon hatte sich der ehemalige Dieb Gedanken über seine Familie gemacht, er wollte natürlich herausfinden, woher er kam – aber auf diese Information hätte er gut und gerne verzichten können. Lieber wäre er irgendwann unwissend gestorben als mit der Gewissheit leben zu müssen, mit Torc verwandt zu sein. Angus seufzte und blieb stehen. War es nun schon so weit, dass er Stimmen hörte? Ein leiser Gesang drang zu ihm durch. Wunderschön und traurig zu gleich. Bildete er sich das vielleicht nur ein? Er folgte der leisen Stimme, bis er schließlich zu Cathbad's Kammer kam, durch einen Spalt in der Tür spähte er hinein, von dort kam also der Gesang. Amara hantierte, den Rücken zur Tür gewandt, mit den Pulvern und Tinkturen von Cathbad herum. „Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer. Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her. Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr. Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr" Angus lehnte sich gegen das kalte Gemäuer und lauschte leise dem Gesang. „Mein Liebster zog in die Schlacht dahin und rief: 'Solang ich siegreich bin, wird diese wilde Rose blühn'." Ihre Stimme war hell und zart, fast Elfen-gleich. Angus vergaß augenblicklich seine zuvor herrschenden Gedanken, schloss die Augen und hörte einfach nur zu. „Ich gab der Blume seinen Nam', sie blühte stolz und unbeugsam. Bis eines Nachts dann der Winter kam. Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer. Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her. Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr. Werd ich sehen ihn bald - mir bangt so sehr. Es kam ein Brief in dem es stand. Er starb als Held im fernen Land. Eine Rose fest in seiner Hand. Weh, Weh, mein Herz ist schwer. Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her. Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie ihr Lied beendete. „Mir ist - oh - so kalt, er kommt nie mehr."  
Amara erschrak sichtlich, als sie ein Klatschen vernahm. Angus stand nun in der Tür und applaudierte ihr. „Das war so schön, mir kommen gleich die Tränen.", sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Du...Dieb, Lümmel, wer hat dir erlaubt mich zu belauschen!", rief sie aufgebracht. Eine Tonschale flog in die Richtung des Ritters der Erde, er konnte gerade noch ausweichen ehe sie an der Mauer zerbrach und tausend Scherben zu Boden fielen. „He, was hab ich dir denn getan, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dein Lied schön fand." Sie hatte bereits die nächste Schale in der Hand, hielt jedoch in ihrer Bewegung inne. Angus trat langsam und vorsichtig auf die junge Hexe zu. „Das stellen wir am besten mal wieder weg.", sagte er während er vorsichtig nach der Schale in Amara's Hand Griff und sie ihr weg nahm. „Was bist du denn so aufgebracht? Ich habe draußen deinen Gesang gehört und konnte einfach nicht anders als zuhören. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Lied? Ich kenne es gar nicht." Als er Amara ansah, erschrak er förmlich. In den wutentbrannten Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet. Da dämmerte es ihm: er kannte das Lied nicht, weil es kein altbekanntes Volkslied war, sondern eine persönliche Erfahrung.

Sanft und vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Träne aus der Hand – bei Amara konnte man schließlich nie wissen, wann man sich wieder eine Kopfnuss einhandelte. „Was ist dir widerfahren?", fragte er in einem für ihn ungewöhnlich ernstem Ton. Sie sah zur Seite und zwang sich förmlich, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Lass mich doch einfach allein." „Das werde ich nicht. Rede mit mir." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie mit einem Zucken sogleich wieder von sich abschüttelte. „Ich stamme ursprünglich nicht aus Kells.", begann sie ohne ihn anzusehen. „Meine Mutter und ich kamen aus einem fernen Land aus dem Osten. Einst gehörten wir einer Zigeunergruppe an, unter Zigeunern ist die Hexerei weit verbreitet, musst du wissen. Ich war jedenfalls noch ein Kind als wir in Kells landeten und meine Mutter beschloss, es wäre an der Zeit sesshaft zu werden. Es gefiel ihr hier in Kells und ich widersprach ihr nicht. Ich konnte der Insel anfangs nicht viel abgewinnen, ich tat mich sehr schwer hier Freunde zu finden, da ich mich wie eine aussätzige fühlte, als würde ich nicht dazu gehören. Das änderte sich als ich Aden kennenlernte. Er war ein Junge in meinem Alter und wir verstanden uns von Anfang an gut miteinander. Als wir älter wurden entwickelte sich mehr als nur Freundschaft, wir verliebten uns ineinander. Eines Tages kam er mit der Botschaft an, er würde sich der königlichen Armee von Kells anschließen. Ich widersprach ihm nicht da ich wusste, er würde nicht auf mich hören. Hatte er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, ließ er sich nicht mehr davon abbringen. Jedenfalls hatte er sich für ein Jahr verpflichtet, er meinte als Bürger von Kells wäre es seine Bestimmung, dem Land zu dienen. Ich hatte natürlich Angst, ihm könnte etwas zustoßen, doch er versicherte mir, er käme bald wohl behalten zurück und dann würde er mich zu seiner Frau machen. Da ich um seine Sicherheit nach wie vor besorgt war und stets wissen wollte, dass alles in Ordnung war, verzauberte ich zwei wilde Rosen. Eine gab ich ihm mit auf die Reise, die andere behielt ich für mich selbst. Solange es ihm gut ging, würden die Rosen blühen, verwelkten sie, war ich sicher es wäre ihm was geschehen..." „Und im Frühling kam der Brief, dass er in Temra als Held gefallen war.", schlussfolgerte Angus aus den Liedzeilen, die sie zuvor gesungen hatte. Amara nickte. „Zwei Jahre ist es nun her. Kurz darauf wurde meine Mutter von den Dorfbewohnern gefangen genommen und als Hexe verbrannt. Ich hatte es weder geschafft Aden vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren, noch meine Mutter. So verlor ich sie beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit." Angus stockte der Atem. Das hinter dieser starken, selbstbewussten und fähigen Hexe ein gebrochenes Herz schlug, hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. „Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, Amara." Sein Kummer über seine Herkunft war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Diese junge Frau hatte ihren Liebsten und ihre Mutter verloren, wie konnte er es auch nur wagen sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er gerade seinen Vater kennengelernt hatte? Gut, Torc war ein Idiot aber zumindest hatte Angus nun eine Familie. Zumindest in Rohan. Amara tat sich immer schwerer, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, Angus bemerkte dies ausnahmsweise mal. Ganz sachte, immer darauf bedacht auszuweichen, sollte sie ihm einen Zauber auf den Hals jagen, schloss er sie in seine Arme und strich ihr sanft über die dunklen Locken. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Jeder Einzelne von uns hat sehr viel schlechtes in seinem Leben mitmachen müssen, du bist nicht allein und wir sind immer für dich da." Die aufrichtigen und vor allem liebevollen Worte von Angus beunruhigten die junge Hexe. Schlug da etwa doch ein nettes, mitfühlendes Herz in der Brust des mystischen Ritters? Bisher hatte sie ihn immer für einen ungehobelten, dreckigen ex-Dieb gehalten, der die Mädchen am Schloss für seine Zwecke ausnutzte. Doch nun begann sie, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Plötzlich stieß sie ihn von sich weg. „Rühr mich nicht an!", rief sie. Da war sie wieder: die gute alte, Amara. Angus grinste. „Schön zu sehen, dass es dir nun wieder besser geht." Sie griff erneut zu einer der Tonschalen. Angus trat immer noch grinsend einen Schritt zurück. „Ich muss dann mal.", sagte er ehe er eilig die Kammer des Druiden verließ. Er konnte noch hören, wie die Schale an der Hölzernen Tür zerbrach.

Währenddessen befanden sich Rohan und Deirdra noch immer im Thronsaal. Die Königin versuchte weiterhin, Draganta zu beruhigen, was diesmal nicht wirklich einfach war. „Rohan, ich verstehe dich ja aber..." „Was solltest du daran bitte verstehen? Ist deine Mutter Maeve? Oder Torc dein Vater? Du bist in einer wohlbehüteten Familie aufgewachsen, woher bitte solltest du verstehen wie ich mich fühle?", stieß der Ritter des Feuers wütend hervor. Er war aufgestanden und sah auf Deirdra hinab. Seine Augen funkelten fast schon bedrohlich. Deirdra schnaubte verächtlich. „Wohl behütet ja? Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, was es heißt als Königstochter aufzuwachsen? Die ganzen Regeln und Verpflichtungen die es zu erlernen gibt und übrigens wuchs ich ebenfalls ohne Mutter auf, nur starb meine kurz nach meiner Geburt so dass ich nie die Chance hatte sie kennenzulernen. Du weiß wenigstens wer deine Mutter ist und vor allem wie sie so ist. Auch wenn sie die Ausgeburt der Hölle zu sein scheint kennst du sie und musst dich nicht jeden Tag fragen wie sie so war, ob du etwas mit ihr gemeinsam hast oder ob sie stolz auf dich wäre." Deirdra war nun ebenfalls wütend. Solche Unterstellungen konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Entschuldige Deirdra, ich weiß, dass du ebenfalls sehr viel durchmachen musstest nur kamen deine Sorgen nicht von einen Tag auf den anderen, du hattest Zeit darüber nachzudenken und das alles zu verdauen. Ich habe diese Zeit nicht, ich muss als Ritter Draganta auch weiterhin funktionieren und versuchen ein für alle mal den Frieden auf die Insel zu bringen. Wie soll ich das schaffen, wenn sich alle meine Gedanken nur um meine Herkunft drehen?" „Rohan, du musst versuchen damit umzugehen. Und wie ich schon sagte, es gibt sicher weitaus schlechteres als Angus als Halbbruder zu haben. Oder Lugad. Deine Brüder sind auf deiner Seite und vor allem Angus würde sich nie von dir abwenden. Denk einfach nur daran und lass dir von ihm Helfen, das alles zu verdauen."  
Rohan seufzte. Ja, da hatte die Königin recht. Angus und er waren die besten Freunde seit er nur denken konnte, er würde ihn sicher niemals im Stich lassen. Er sah in Deirdra's besorgtes Gesicht und nickte. „Ja du hast Recht. Aber da gibt es noch etwas anderes, was ich unbedingt wissen muss." Die Königin sah zu ihm auf, sie wusste, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, hoffte aber dennoch, er würde es nicht ansprechen. „Deirdra, hast du nur mit mir geschlafen weil du Niedergeschlagen warst wegen dem Tod deines Vaters?" Sie schluckte, ja mit dieser Frage hatte sie wirklich gerechnet. Betroffen sah sie zu Boden. „Vermutlich. Ja.", sagte sie leise. Rohan nickte. „Ich danke dir, meine Königin, so habe ich nun zumindest eine Sorge weniger." Er verneigte sich vor ihr und wandte sich zum gehen, doch als er zu dem Torbogen sah, der aus dem Saal hinaus führte, standen dort drei Gestalten, die zuvor keiner der beiden bemerkt hatte. Drei junge Frauen, die sich bis auf die Haarfarbe wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. „Was? Wer seit ihr?", fragte Rohan besorgt. Er spürte Deirdra's Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Das müssen die Schicksalsschwestern sein, von denen Fin Varra gesprochen hatte."  
Die schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Eine aufmerksame Königin, das ist gut." „Doch seit auf der hut.", fügte die rothaarige hinzu. Die blonde trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Das was kommen wird erfordert sehr viel Mut." „Das Element Luft ist euch entglitten", sagte wieder die schwarzhaarige. „Doch seine Rückkehr ist bereits unumstritten.", die Blonde. „Hört gut zu, denn der Weg ist nicht mehr weit.", die rote. „schon bald sind alle mystischen Ritter zu zweit.", die schwarze. Schließlich sprachen sie alle gemeinsam. „Kämpft gemeinsam Seite an Seite, so wird das Böse schon bald suchen das Weite. Feuer wird sprühen, die Luft verglühen, das Wasser sich teilen um zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Erde wird beben um sich neu zu erheben und der Wald wird erblühen, ohne sich zu Mühen." Beim nächsten Wimpernschlag der beiden, waren die drei Schwestern verschwunden.  
„Was war denn das?", fragte Deirdra verwirrt. „Nun Fin Varra sagte ja, sie sprechen in Rätseln." Das war wahrlich wieder viel zu viel für einen Tag. Rohan schnappte sich einen Becher von Wasser, der auf dem Tisch stand und trank darauf, unwissend, dass sich während ihrer Verwunderung über die Schicksalsschwestern, einer von Maeve's Handlangern daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.  
Augenblicklich änderte sich Rohan's Stimmung. Ernst starrte er zu Boden, dann stand er auf. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er wie in Trance. Noch ehe Deirdra verstand, was er meinte, hatte er den Saal auch schon verlassen.


	20. I put a spell on you

_I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You know I love you  
I love you anyhow  
And I don't care  
If you don't want me  
I'm yours right now_

Triumphierend trat Maeve im Kreis um ihren Sohn herum. Sie hatte es geschafft, er war hier. Zwar nur mit Hilfe eines Zaubers aber immerhin war er hier. „Du dienst mir?", fragte sie, ein bösartiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ja, meine Königin.", antwortete Rohan und fiel vor seiner Mutter auf die Knie. „Was soll das? Was will der den hier?", hallte des durch den Raum, als Seanin hereingestürmt kam. „Sei unbesorgt, Rohan kämpft nun an unserer Seite." „Das ist doch ein Zauber, niemals würde es sich uns freiwillig anschließen!" „Natürlich ist es ein Zauber, ein sehr mächtiger sogar. Nicht einmal Cathbad kann ihn mit seinen Druidentricks davon befreien. Endlich habe ich ihn soweit, mein Sohn, der an meiner Seite kämpft." Rohan nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf. „Mutter...", sagte er leise. Seanin traute seinen Augen kaum. Vielleicht schwang auch ein wenig Eifersucht mit, immerhin hatte er ihr so sehr geholfen, sie zurück auf die Insel gebracht und es geschafft, dass sie Temra zurück hatte. Und nun würde er nur noch die zweite Geige spielen. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Hatte ich dir nicht aufgetragen, Prinzessin Lynette zu töten?", fragte Maeve wütend. „Das würde ich ja gerne nur leider ist sie nie alleine anzutreffen. Ich lauerte ihr in den Ländereien auf, wie ihr sagtet, doch Garrett weicht ihr so gut wie nie von der Seite. Dafür habe ich etwas anderes in Erfahrung gebracht. Scheinbar verfügt Prinzessin Brianna nun über eine ungewöhnliche Macht, die sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Ein falscher Gefühlsausbruch und sie könnte Schloss Kells unter Wasser setzen." Die Königin kniff die Augen zusammen, lächelte aber dann. „Ich denke, das sollten wir ausnutzen. Rohan, zieh mit einem Temra Bataillon nach Kells, greift das Schloss an. Seanin du setzt alles daran Ivar zu verletzen, konzentriere deine gesamte Kraft auf ihn, vielleicht gelingt es uns so, die Prinzessin dazu zu bringen Kells zu überfluten. Und was dich angeht, mein Sohn...", sprach sie, als Rohan sich wieder erhob und seine Mutter ansah. „Töte die Königin." Deirdra war ihr nun nicht mehr wichtig, sie hatte ihren Sohn auf ihrer Seite, wenn auch nur auf magischem Wege. Aber sollte Deirdra durch seine Hand sterben, würde ihn sicher nichts mehr in Kells halten, vielleicht käme er dadurch auch ohne Zaubersprüche auf ihre Seite. Seanin nickte seiner Königin zu und warf einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Rohan, ehe sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machten.

Im Thronsaal von Kells lief Garrett derweil nervös auf und ab. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen wegen der Prophezeiung von der Ivar und Brianna gesprochen hatte, doch es half nichts. Er konnte diese Last nicht länger allein mit sich herumschleppen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lynette in den Thronsaal geeilt kam. „Mein Prinz, ihr wolltet mich sprechen?", fragte sie während sie nervös an ihrem gelben Kleid herum zupfte. „Lynette, danke dass du gekommen bist." Er nahm sanft ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Ich muss dringend mit dir über etwas reden. Ich weiß, die Prophezeiung von Fin Varra ist mehr als besorgniserregend aber ich..." Lynette legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nein Garrett, es ist nicht der rechte Moment damit anzufangen. Nicht solange wir nicht wissen wie Brianna ihre Kraft kontrollieren kann. Es reicht doch wenn eine von uns die Macht hat, Kells zu zerstören ohne es zu wollen.", sprach sie leise, dann wandte sie sich von Garrett ab. Sie wusste um seine Gefühle, sie spürte es tief in ihrem Inneren. Vor allem aber ging es ihr genauso. Sie hatte sich bereits auf ihrer Reise zurück in ihr Königreich in den Prinzen verliebt, nicht umsonst hatten sie vor zu heiraten obwohl es bisher noch nie zu romantischen Handlungen gekommen war. „Aber Lynette. Das Schloss steht doch noch das heißt Brianna hat sie Sache ganz gut im Griff." „Ja aber auch nur weil sie fast den ganzen Tag in ihrer Kammer verbringt aus Angst sie könnte uns alle vernichten wenn sie heraus kommt. Ich weiß, Ivar tut sein bestes um ihr zu helfen aber hier im Schloss wird es nicht viel bringen, sie müssen uns eine Zeit verlassen damit sie lernt damit umzugehen. Tu mir bitte nicht das gleiche an." Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen. So gern sie Garrett gesagt hätte, was sie empfand, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Die Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete, war einfach zu groß. Garrett legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sich umzudrehen, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. „Na gut, ich werde nichts sagen. Aber du weißt wie ich fühle, oder?" Sie nickte. „Wie wir beide fühlen. Ja." Der Prinz von Rhegget beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste seine Prinzessin zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte die dunkelhaarige Lynette, es fühlte sich so gut an ihn so nach bei sich zu spüren. Dennoch stimmte etwas nicht. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und stellten mit erschrecken fest, dass der gesamte Thronsaal von Moos und Blumen bedeckt war, die immer mehr zu werden schienen. Cathbad stand auf der Treppe zu seiner Kammer und sah sich entsetzt um. „Ihr närrischen Kinder, war euch das mit Ivar und Brianna denn keine Lehre?" Er trat sie Treppe hinunter und kämpfte sich durch die wunderschönen Blumen hindurch, die in allen Farben blühten. „Solange es nur Blumen sind und keine Lianen.", brummte er hinter seinem Bart hervor. „Aber Cathbad, keiner von uns hat es ausgesprochen.", versuchte Garrett sich zu verteidigen. „Ich habe sehr wohl gehört, was ihr gesagt habt und das reichte scheinbar aus. Ein jeder von euch weiß, wie der andere fühlt und ihr habt das ganze mit einem Kuss besiegelt. Bring die Prinzessin in ihre Kammer, bevor das ganze Schloss zugewuchert wird."  
In dem Moment betrat die Königin mit Ivar und Angus im Schlepptau den Thronsaal. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie entsetzt. So schön wie es aussah, aber dies war ein Thronsaal und kein Garten. „Holla die Waldfee, sieht so aus als bräuchten wir einen Gärtner.", meinte Angus grinsend. Ivar seufzte laut. „Ihr wusstet doch, was passieren würde, konntet ihr euch da nicht ein wenig im Zaum halten?" Deirdra hob ihre Hand. „Das ist jetzt egal, Garrett sieh zu, dass Lynette diese Kraft bald in den Griff bekommt, wir haben gerade andere Sorgen." „Ja allerdings.", stimmte Angus zu. „Rohan ist verschwunden."  
„Verschwunden? Aber wie... Maeve?", fragte Garrett irritiert, während er Lynette's Hände festhielt um sie daran zu hindern, noch mehr Grünzeug entstehen zu lassen. „Möglich. Wir können im Moment nichts ausschließen. Vielleicht hat er sich aber auch nur zurück gezogen um über alles nachzudenken, immerhin waren die Nachrichten der letzten Zeit etwas viel.", meinte Ivar. Angus jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Klar wäre das Möglich aber ich kenne Rohan schon mein Leben lang, er würde Kells jetzt in dieser Situation nicht einfach so im Stich lassen und von jetzt auf gleich verschwinden. Immerhin haben wir diesmal nicht nur Maeve an der Backe sondern auch Nemain. Nein, das würde er nicht tun."  
„Meine Königin, meine Königin! Wir werden angegriffen!", rief einer der Wachleute der soeben in den Thronsaal gestürmt kam. „Garrett, bring Lynette in ihre Kammer, die anderen kommen mit mir in den Schlosshof!", rief Deirdra. Ging das also schon wieder los. Kaum hatte Maeve ihren Thron zurück, begannen die Angriffe.

Draußen im Schlosshof tobten bereits erbitterte Kämpfe zwischen den Soldaten von Kells, und den Soldaten von Temra. Angus stürzte sich sofort mitten in das Getümmel, genauso wie Garrett, der kurz nach ihnen hinaus eilte. Deirdra sah sich verzweifelt um. Ihre Waffe funktionierte nicht, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu einem Schwert zu greifen. Ivar war gerade in ein Gefecht mit zwei Soldaten vertieft, als diese zur Seite traten und Seanin den Vortritt ließen. „Du!", rief er aus. „Wir haben dir vertraut!" „Grober Fehler, meinst du nicht auch?", antwortete ihm der mystische Ritter des Sumpfes und griff ihn an. Ivar hatte Mühe gegen den Ritter zu bestehen, am liebsten hätte er seine Rüstung gerufen, doch Seanin ließ ihm keinen Moment Luft um dies zu tun.  
Auch Deirdra kämpfte soeben mit einem der Temra Soldaten, als sie jemand von hinten hart zu Boden stieß. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie in das Gesicht von Rohan. „Rohan, da bist du ja...", sie hielt inne als sie den Ausdruck seiner Augen sah, hastig rollte sie sich zur Seite als er begann auf sie einzustechen. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich bin's, Deirdra!", rief sie als sie sich wieder auf die Beine gezogen hatte. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wer du bist, Königin von Kells." Er griff sie erneut an, verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren. „So erinnere dich doch, wir waren doch immer Freunde!" Er lachte auf. „Freunde nennst du das? Freunde benutzen einander nicht nur um sich von Sorgen und Nöten abzulenken und die eigene Gier zu befriedigen."  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was war denn nur los mit ihm? Er musste verzaubert sein, etwas anderes kam gar nicht in Frage. Wobei sie sich jedoch eingestehen musste, dass er recht hatte. Sie hatte ihn tief verletzt. Angus bemerkte die Szene zwischen den beiden. „Rohan, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du kannst doch nicht einfach gegen uns kämpfen, Kells ist doch deine Heimat!", brachte er hervor während er einem Temra Soldaten sein Schwert in die Brust stach. „Meine Heimat ist Temra! Von dort stamme ich her, dort lebt meine Familie." Sein Freund war entsetzt. Über seine Worte aber noch mehr darüber, mit welcher Brutalität er auf die Königin losging. Sie hatten schon oft gegeneinander gekämpft um sich zu trainieren und zu stärken, doch dieser Angriff hatte einzig und allein das Ziel die Königin zu verletzen. Deirdra hatte Mühe sich zu verteidigen, Rohan war einfach viel stärker als sie. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihm noch stand halten konnte.  
Ivar erging es ähnlich mit Seanin.  
Verzweifelt beobachteten die Prinzessinnen Brianna und Lynette sowie Amara das Schauspiel vom Fenster von Brianna's Kammer aus. „Wir müssen irgendetwas tun!", stammelte Lynette. „Amara, kennst du nicht irgendeinen Zauber oder so was?" „Tausende, mir müsste nur der richtige einfallen. Unter Druck ist das nicht gerade leicht." In dem Moment sah Brianna, wie Ivar von Seanin entwaffnet wurde. „Dies ist dein Ende, mystischer Ritter.", rief der Krieger triumphierend. Nein, das konnte sie nicht zu lassen. Sie hob ihre Hände durch das Fenster, plötzlich begann es zu regnen, es schüttete sogar wie aus Kübeln. Lynette verstand, was ihre Freundin da tat und versuchte ebenfalls zu helfen, auch wenn sie nicht so wirklich wusste, wie das funktionieren sollte. Sie betrachtete Garrett lange beim Kampf gegen drei Temra Soldaten und konzentrierte sich. Dann hob auch sie ihre Hände durch das Fenster. Augenblicklich brachen Baumwurzeln durch den Boden des Schlosshofes und rankten sich um die Beine der Temra Krieger, einschließlich Seanin und Rohan. Das war ihre Chance. Ivar, Garrett und Angus hoben ihre Waffen über die Köpfe und riefen ihre Rüstungen, was ihnen auch Seanin gleich tat mit „Tod unter mir!" „Tod unter mir? Was n das für ein blöder Spruch?", bemerkte Angus als er und seine Freunde begannen, die Temra's in die Flucht zu schlagen. Lediglich Seanin und Rohan blieben zurück. Lynette hatte es geschafft, die Baumwurzeln nur noch auf Rohan zu konzentrieren, was ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Seanin dagegen hatte sich derweil von selbst befreit, während sie die weinerlichen Soldaten von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte, damit diese nach Hause laufen konnten. Ivar und Garrett standen kampfbereit vor Seanin, während Angus Rohan's Schwert an sich genommen hatte. Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf sie hinab, doch leider schien das Wasser keine Wirkung gegen den Zauber zu zeigen, der auf dem einstigen König von Temra lag.  
„Na was ist nun, gegen zwei von uns hast du wohl keine Chance?", rief Garrett Seanin zu, der krampfhaft überlegte, was er tun sollte. Seine Soldaten waren weg und der tolle Sohn von Maeve war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seanin steckte somit sein Schwert wieder weg. „Ich könnte euch besiegen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken doch nicht in diesem Kampf.", sagte er ehe er den Soldaten aus dem Schloss hinaus folgte.

Angus hielt Rohan's Schwert noch immer fest in der Hand als Deirdra auf seinen Freund zutrat. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Warum hält dich der Zauber so in seinem Bann?" „Vielleicht weil ich gar nicht verzaubert bin! Lasst mich frei, ich muss gehen." „Ne mein Alter, der Zug ist abgefahren.", bemerkte Angus kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr widert mich an. Schöne Freunde seit ihr, ihr habt mich doch alle nur Benutzt als Mittel zum Zweck."  
Deirdra nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Nach all den Jahren denkst du wirklich so schlecht über deine Freunde?" Rohan schnaubte verächtlich. „Das sagst ausgerechnet du, 'Königin'. Ich hätte dich töten sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte." Deirdra sah hinauf zu Lynette „Lass ihn frei." „Was? Aber Deirdra..." „Vertrau mir."  
Angus trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Der geht doch sofort wieder auf dich los, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu bekommt." Die Königin funkelte ihn böse an. „Lynette soll ihn frei lassen und egal was geschieht, ihr mischt euch nicht ein, dass ist ein Befehl!", sagte sie ernst. Lynette tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde. Sobald sich Rohan wieder frei bewegen konnte, riss er Angus sein Schwert aus der Hand, warf die Königin an die steinerne Mauer und hielt ihr die Klinge an die Kehle. „Das war ein großer Fehler, Königin." „Red nicht so viel, mach endlich, bring es so ende so wie Maeve es dir scheinbar befohlen hat, nur eines sollst du wissen." „Was da wäre?"  
Ivar und Garrett hatten derweil Mühe, Angus zurückzuhalten, nicht doch dazwischen zu gehen. „Angus, beherrsche dich, sie hat uns befohlen uns raus zuhalten.", sagte Ivar beschwichtigend zu seinem Freund. „Ihr spinnt ja wohl, wenn wir nichts tun wird er sie töten." „Nein, das wird er nicht.", meinte Garrett und wies ihn an, zuzusehen.  
Deirdra strich ihm sanft mit den Fingern übers Gesicht, während die Klinge seines Schwertes ihr langsam aber sicher die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt und tue es auch noch.", sagte sie leise. „Wenn du mich also nun für meine Tat von neulich bestrafen willst, dann werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Tu das, was Maeve dir befohlen hat." Rohan's Augen weiteten sich. Grüner Nebel stieg über ihm auf und verflüchtigte sich augenblicklich. Der mystische Ritter schüttelte den Kopf,sah zu Deirdra und dann auf das Schwert in seiner Hand, ehe er zurück trat. „Bei Dagda. Was ist denn passiert? Was mache ich da?" „Du machst uns mal wieder ganz schön das Leben schwer.", lachte Angus. Verwirrt blickte Rohan zurück zu Deirdra. „Ich hab dir doch wohl nicht weh getan?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist alles gut." Der Bann von Maeve schien gebrochen. Rohan war wieder ganz der alte und konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was passiert war während er unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers stand. An rein gar nichts.  
Ivar sah währenddessen zu den Mädchen auf, die noch immer am Fenster standen. „Gute Arbeit, Ladys." Garrett grinste nun auch. „Ich denke damit hat Maeve nicht gerechnet." „Ja ich habe auch den Verdacht, dass sie hoffte mich in Not zu sehen würde Brianna dazu bringen uns alle ins Chaos zu stürzen, doch das Gegenteil trat ein."  
„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie's euch geht aber nach so nem Kampf gegen ein paar Temra's bekomme ich immer mächtig Kohldampf. Ich dachte ich hatte vorhin den Duft von Zimttörtchen in der Nase.", sagte Angus mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.


	21. 50 Shades of Angus

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

 _If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

„Wieso hast du sie denn nicht aufgehalten? Bist du denn zu gar nichts nütze?", schimpfend lief Maeve in ihrem Thronsaal auf und ab. Sie war so nah dran. So verdammt nah dran ihren Sohn auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Doch scheinbar war ihre Magie auch dieses mal nicht stark genug. „Verzeiht Mylady aber anscheinend ist euch der Thron schon wieder etwas zu Kopf gestiegen. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, würdet ihr immer noch auf dieser stinkenden Insel festsitzen und euer Dasein im Exil fristen.", schnaube Seanin wütend. „Außerdem was wollt ihr denn mit diesem Abschaum Draganta? Es gibt doch nichts was euch mit ihm verbindet, genauso wie mich nichts mit meiner Mutter verbindet." Wütend sah Maeve zu dem Ritter auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte er es nur wagen SO mit ihr zu reden? SIE ist die Königin und sonst keiner. Doch in einem Punkt hatte er Recht, sie war ihm tatsächlich in gewissem Maße zu Dank verpflichtet was ihre Rückkehr auf die Insel betraf. „Dass ihr mich wieder zurückgebracht habt, dafür bin ich euch wirklich dankbar. Aber wagt es niemals wieder so mit mir zu reden.", sagte sie mit leiser, wütender Stimme. „Mein Blut fließt in Rohan's Adern, er wird sich uns anschließen. Irgendwann."

Angus freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Dank der neusten Ereignisse hatte er endlich eine eigene Kammer im Schloss von Kells bekommen. Nie wieder in einer schäbigen Hütte schlafen, endlich ein eigenes Bett haben. Er fühlte sich als wäre er der König höchstpersönlich als er in dem reich verzierten Himmelbett lag und in sich hinein grinste. Natürlich hoffte er, diese Zustand wäre auf Dauer, doch hatte Deirdra extra noch betont es wäre nur vorübergehend. Sie sollten zusammen bleiben, falls so etwas wie mit Rohan nochmal passieren sollte. Es wäre sicherer sie wären alle zusammen im Schloss, hatte sie gemeint. Angus war der Grund herzlich egal, Hauptsache er hatte ein weiches, warmes Bett und genügend Platz, sich auszubreiten. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett, zog sein Hemd und seine Schuhe aus und wollte sich gerade Bett fertig machen, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Wer konnte das denn sein zu so später Stunde? Rohan? Garrett? Ivar? Oder gar eines von Maeve's Monstern? „Herein?", stammelte er und trat instinktiv zu der Kommode neben seinem Bett, auf der sich sein Streitkolben befand. Er war sichtlich überrascht als sich die Tür öffnete und ein dunkler Lockenkopf hereinspähte. „Angus? Bist du noch wach?", fragte sie vorsichtig und mit geschlossenen Augen. „Klar bin ich noch war, meinst du ich würde dich sonst herein bitten? Warum hast du denn die Augen zu?" Amara seufzte. „Bist du angezogen?" „Nochmal: würde ich dich sonst herein bitten?" „Vermutlich, ja." Der Ritter der Erde dachte einen Moment nach. „Hast Recht. Nein keine Sorge noch habe ich was an, was sich aber schnell ändern lässt.", sagte er Grinsend. Amara schnaubte verächtlich, öffnete die Augen und trat ein. Als sie Angus ohne Hemd neben seinem Bett stehen sah, rollte sie mit den Augen, ehe die Hölzerne Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. „Ich dachte du hast etwas an..." „Hab ich doch. Sei froh dass ich nur oben rum nackt bin, stell dir mal vor es wäre anders herum." „Warum musst du dich immer benehmen wie der letzte Vollidiot?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Tür. „Süße, so bin ich nun mal, was du siehst ist was du kriegst." Sie knurrte verächtlich. „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Die Königin meinte ich soll mich mal mit dir aussprechenden scheinbar ist es unser Schicksal..." „Zusammen zu sein? Sag ich doch schon seit dem ersten Tag, da brauch ich keine Prophezeiung für.", grinste er siegessicher. „Bei Dagda, wie konnte der Feenkönig nur auf diese völlig absurde Idee kommen ich könnte mich in jemanden wie DICH verlieben! Du hast absolut nichts ansprechendes, bist ungehobelt, dreckig und hast absolut null Benehmen und ich..." Angus trat auf sie zu und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben ihrem Kopf an der Tür ab. „Und du findest mich dennoch Attraktiv." „Nein!", rief sie wütend aus, obwohl sie etwas rot wurde um die Nase. „Ich wollte sagen und ich werde morgen Fin Varra aufsuchen. Er muss sich geirrt haben, was mich angeht. Die mystischen Ritter sollen die richtige Hexe finden für dich und mich in Ruhe lassen." Angus stützte nun auch seinen zweiten Arm auf der anderen Seite ihres Kopfes ab. „Also ich finde dich äußerst Interessant." „Du findest die Frauen von halb Kells äußerst interessant, nimm doch eine von denen." Angus lachte. „Also mal ehrlich ich mag deine zickige Art ja aber langsam fängt's an weh zu tun." „Gut, wenn ich dich damit los werde, mach ich gern weiter." Der mystische Ritter beugte sich zu ihr vor, ehe sie wusste, was er da eigentlich tat, lagen seine Lippen auch schon auf ihren.

Amara riss die Augen weit auf. Wie konnte er nur? Was zum Teufel sollte das? Sie stieß ihn von sich weg und verpasste ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. „Bist du nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen?", fragte sie völlig außer sich. „Autsch, da habe ich die Zeichen wohl falsch gedeutet." „Was für Zeichen? Ich sagte doch, dass ich nichts von dir will, heißt dass für dich etwa 'Komm und nimm mich'?" Angus rieb sich die Wange und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldige. Da war ich wohl doch zu sehr vom Schicksal überzeugt." „Das Schicksal dass Fin Varra uns mitgeteilt hat? Ach komm schon der ist auch nicht mehr der jüngste, wahrscheinlich wird er auch langsam senil." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich habe ich mich gefreut als ich gehört habe dass es anscheinend keinem von uns vorherbestimmt ist alleine zu sein. Ich meine Garrett hat Lynette, Ivar hat Brianna und Rohan und Deirdra werden sich auch irgendwann mal zusammen raufen. Und was habe ich? Ich bin nicht mal von königlichem Blut. Ein ehemaliger Dieb unter lauten Prinzen und Prinzessinnen. Solange Rohan nichts von seiner Herkunft wusste, hatte ich zumindest ihn. Gut er ist Draganta, der große und mächtige also auch eine wichtige Rolle und ich bin das dumme Waisenkind dass von einem Ärger in den nächsten schlittert. Nun ist sogar Rohan adelig und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich sein Halbbruder bin und so, meine Eltern sind Torc und irgendeine Bauersfrau deren Namen ich nicht einmal weiß. Wie passe ich denn rein in diese Geschichte? Deirdra wurde Königin von Kells, Rohan König von Temra. Garrett und Ivar kehrten ebenfalls in ihre Königreiche zurück und ich ging zurück in die kleine, schäbige Hütte in der ich schon lebe, seit ich denken kann. Also verzeih mir, wenn ich mich ein klein wenig darüber freute, dass ich laut der Prophezeiung auch meinen Platz finden sollte." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Amara senkte den Kopf. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie es ihm bei dem allen ging. „Verzeih mir. Ich verstehe dich ja. Ich kam als Druidenlehrling hier ins Schloss und nun finde ich mich inmitten adeligen Blutes wieder. Auch ich bin die Einzige, die aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammt. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun nur nachdem nun auch Lynette mystische Kräfte bekommen hat habe ich Panik bekommen. Ich konnte mir einfach nur nicht vorstellen dass du und ich..." „Das ist die wohl schlechteste Entschuldigung, die ich je gehört habe." Amara lachte. „Ja das ist auch nicht so mein Ding." Sie sah den Ritter der Erde lange an. „Ich werde nicht gern zu irgendwelchen Dingen gedrängt." „Ja meinst du ich? Doch ich fand dich schon interessant bevor Fin Varra euch zu sich rufen ließ. Da taucht endlich mal eine Frau auf die Verstand besitzt und sich zu wehren weiß, im Gegensatz zu den Damen hier im Schloss. So was imponiert mir.", sagte er während er sie von der Seite her musterte. Ihr Blick ruhte noch immer auf Angus unter dessen schäbiger Kleidung sich doch ein recht ansehnlicher Körper befand, wie sie feststellen musste. Amara musterte Angus muskulöse Brust, die ihr bis dato noch nie aufgefallen war. Sie wurde leicht rot und wandte ihren Blick ab. „Ich schätze du hast doch noch nicht so viele Frauen kennengelernt wie du immer behauptest." „Zumindest keine, die so hart drauf ist wie du.", antwortete er. Amara grinste ihn schelmisch an. „Hart drauf?"

Sie trat auf ihn zu und schubste ihn hart gegen die steinerne Wand seiner Kammer. „Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie 'hart' ich drauf sein kann?" Die junge Hexe war von sich selbst überrascht, aber da kam scheinbar nur ihr eigentliches Wesen wieder zum Vorschein. Wie oft hatte sie sich nur zum Spaß mit irgendwelchen Bauers jungen oder Soldaten vergnügt und wurde dafür von den anderen Bewohnern ihres Dorfes mit Verachtung bestraft? Diese Seite der Hexe kannte der mystische Ritter noch gar nicht, unangenehm war sie ihm aber nicht. Angus senkte die Arme und wollte sie berühren, doch sie packte ihn an den Handgelenken und drückte sie wieder über seinen Kopf. „Habe ich dir erlaubt, dich zu bewegen?", fragte sie frech grinsend. Angus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Nein, so was hatte er definitiv noch nicht erlebt. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als sie begann die Konturen seiner starken Brust mit der Zunge nach zufahren. Ein Schauer durchzog seinen gesamten Körper, als sie sanft anfing Luft über die feuchten Bahnen zu blasen, die ihre Zunge zuvor gezogen hatte. Ihm wurde plötzlich unglaublich heiß, die einzige Abkühlung brachte die kalte Steinmauer, an der er lehnte. Amara's Kopf wanderte wieder nach oben, zu seinem hin. Während ihre Hände sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten, legten sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen, diesmal ohne dass einer von ihnen widerstand leistete. Angus glaubte zu träumen – hatten sie sich nicht eben noch gestritten? Und hatte sie ihm nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt? Seine Gedanken liefen Amok, während er das Spiel ihrer Zungen genoss. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass seine Hose zu Boden geglitten war. Erst als ihre Hände eine Stelle seines Körpers berührte, die ihn unwillkürlich aufstöhnen lies, bemerkte er es. Angus fühlte sich, als würde er den Verstand verlieren während sie eine ihre Hände rhythmisch auf und ab schob. Erneut ließ er seine Arme sinken, doch Amara schien es zu bemerken – und verpasste ihm erneut eine Ohrfeige. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst sie oben lassen?" Grinsend tat er, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Ihre Küsse bedeckten inzwischen seinen Hals, während sie ihre Hand immer weiter bewegte. Irgendwann hielt Angus es nicht länger aus, er senkte seine Arme, schob sie von sich weg und sah sie keuchend an. „Also weißt du, dieses Spiel können auch zwei spielen." er packte sie an der Schulter und stieß sie rücklings auf das große Himmelbett. Amara grinste nun frech. „Langsam fängst du an, mir zu gefallen, Dieb." Er nahm ein Messer von seinem Nachttisch, ging auf sie zu und durchtrennte die Schnüre ihres Kleides, die es an ihrer Brust zusammen hielt. „Ehemaliger Dieb, bitte." Er küsste sie lange uns innig während er ihr das Kleid auszog und es achtlos zu Boden warf. Amara trug keine Unterwäsche – ein Privileg das leider nur den Reichen zustand, worüber Angus jedoch nicht gerade traurig war. Da lag nun diese wunderschöne, starke Frau vor ihm mit ihrer faszinierenden, schlanken Figur und den festen, runden Brüsten – wie knackige Äpfel die nur darauf warteten von ihm gepflückt zu werden.

Nach einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss lag Angus auch schon auf ihr und drang fast schon ein wenig zu schnell in sie ein. Amara stöhnte auf und biss ihm leicht in den Nacken. Der Ritter der Erde konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, niemals hätte er auch nur gewagt daran zu denken...halt nein doch er hatte daran gedacht. Mehr als einmal sogar.

Lange konnte er dieses wohlig warme Gefühl leider nicht genießen, Amara schien sich in ihrer passiven Rolle nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihn von sich herunter gestoßen, ihn auf den Rücken gedreht und saß nun auf ihm. Angus Sinne waren wie benebelt, natürlich war dies nicht sein erstes mal aber SO hatte er es noch nie erlebt. Als Amara begann sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, hatte der mystische Ritter wahrlich Probleme sich zu beherrschen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, um das Tempo selbst auch ein wenig steuern zu können. Stöhnend betrachtete er die junge Frau, die da gerade auf ihm saß. „Ich liebe dich.", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Ja ich dich auch, los jetzt beweg dich.", wies sie ihn im Befehlston an. Die beiden fühlten sich, als würde die Erde unter ihnen erbeben, ehe das Feuerwerk eintrat, auf dass sie die ganze Zeit über hingearbeitet hatten. Als Amara schließlich immer noch keuchend auf Angus nieder sackte, bemerkten die beiden, dass sie sich das Erdbeben nicht eingebildet hatten, die Erde bebte tatsächlich. Ein Bild an der Wand hinter dem Bett fiel krachend zu Boden. Von draußen her konnten sie Stimmen hören, die riefen. „Ein Erdbeben!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Angus Kammer, Rohan kam hereingestürmt. „Angus, schnell bring dich in Sicherheit, bevor hier alles zusammen..." er hielt inne, als er die beiden auf dem Bett liegen sah. Augenblicklich hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen. „Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass das euer Verdienst ist..."


	22. Alte Bekannte

_Komm schließ die Augen, glaube mir  
Wir werden fliegen übers Meer  
Ich bin nach deiner Liebe so krank  
Die sich an meinem Blut betrank_

Als Angus am nächsten Morgen den Thronsaal betrat, wurde er bereits von vier seiner Freunde und Cathbad grinsend erwartet. Rohan, Garrett und Ivar saßen an der Tafel und beobachteten ihn, während Deirdra mit Cathbad bei ihrem Thron stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt. „Guten Morgen, Angus, na hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Garrett mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Und was schönes geträumt?", fügte Ivar hinzu. Der Ritter der Erde setzte sich grummelnd zu ihnen. „Hast du wohl schon wieder gepetzt?", fragte er seinen besten Freund, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelte. „Angus ich musste gar nichts sagen, jeder hat das Erdbeben von letzter Nacht mitbekommen.", antwortete er ebenfalls lachend. „Schön, dass ihr euch alle so darüber amüsieren könnt." Angus nahm einen Schluck Nektar, den ihm soeben eine der Küchenmägde eingeschenkt hatte.  
Deirdra und Cathbad traten nun zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Ist ja nett, dass ihr euch alle so darüber amüsieren könnt aber wir haben gerade andere Probleme als über Angus Liebesleben zu diskutieren. Bei Maeve's Angriff ist es den Temra's gelungen Torc zu befreien.", sagte sie ernst. Angus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Als wäre der schon jemals ne Herausforderung für uns gewesen." Die Königin warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Durch seine Rückkehr zu Maeve werden ihre Truppen wieder stärker. Doch das ist meine geringste Sorge. Vielmehr kümmert es mich, dass wir seit diesem einen Angriff von Nemain nichts mehr gehört haben. Sie verhält sich... zu ruhig." „Meine Königin...", mischte sich nun Cathbad ein. „Nemain ist anders als Maeve. Während Maeve seit je her versuchte unsere Verteidigung mit zahlreichen Angriffen zu schwächen und teilweise auch etwas unüberlegt handelte, kann Nemain abwarten. Sie wartet Gelegenheiten ab, in denen wir am verwundbarsten sind und schlägt dann zu. Allein bei Maeve dauerte es fast zwanzig Jahre ehe sie sich einmischte und uns half, sie zu stürzen. Bei der Hexe geschieht nichts unüberlegt und das macht sie umso gefährlicher." „Wenn wir am verwundbarsten sind? Worauf will sie denn da warten? Zur Zeit werden wir doch nur noch stärker. Ein jeder von uns hat nun eine stärkere Rüstung, die Mädchen erhielten alle eine eigene Kraft. Wenn sie noch länger wartet, hat sie so gut wie keine Chance mehr uns zu besiegen.", meinte Garrett. Doch der Druide schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jeder mystische Ritter verfügt über stärkere Kräfte, erinnert euch daran, Deirdra's Waffe zeigt keinerlei Wirkung mehr. Und auch wenn Amara, Brianna und Lynette nun ebenfalls über übermenschliche Kräfte verfügen so seit ihr durch eure Liebe zueinander doch verwundbarer als jemals zuvor und ich befürchte, das wird sie ausnutzen." Die Ritter senkten die Köpfe. Irgendwie hatte Cathbad recht. Sie waren sich dessen bewusst. Sobald Brianna, Lynette oder Amara ein Haar gekrümmt werden würde, würden die drei mystischen Ritter jegliche Vorsicht über Board werfen und alles versuchen die Mädchen zu retten. In einem gewissen Maße machte sie das tatsächlich verwundbarer als vorher. Doch mit Sicherheit war Nemain nicht die einzige, die versuchen würde, das auszunutzen. Maeve war ebenfalls nicht ohne und auch sie war Clever genug um diese Tatsache für ihren Vorteil auszunutzen. „Amara wird schnell lernen müssen, mit dem Element Erde umzugehen. Sie hat ein viel impulsiveres Wesen als die beiden anderen, was sie für Kells gerade zu einer Bedrohung macht.", sagte der Druide mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf Angus. „He was seht ihr mich so an?" „Weil es deine Aufgabe ist, ihr zu helfen.", sagte Ivar ernst. „Ich? Als würde sie sich von MIR helfen lassen. Ihr kennt sie doch, die hört doch auf niemanden." „Angus du hast gar keine Wahl. Noch so ein Erdbeben und ich fürchte das Schloss stürzt ein.", fügte Rohan nachdenklich hinzu. Der mystische Ritter der Erde nahm erneut einen Schluck Nektar und grinste seinen Freund an. „Da spricht ein wahrer Kenner. Ich könnte mich Irren aber du hast es bisher noch nicht geschafft in Deirdra ungeahnte Kräfte zu wecken." Rohan sah seufzend zu der Königin auf, die bereits wieder in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Cathbad verwickelt war und Angus Worte so nicht mitbekam. Ja, Angus hatte Recht. Obwohl er und Deirdra sich bereits am längsten kannten und auch bereits eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, haben sie es noch nicht geschafft über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Doch nach allem was geschehen ist, zweifelte Draganta schon sehr daran ob sie seine Gefühle überhaupt erwiderte. Solange er sich dessen nicht sicher war, würde er es auch sicher nicht übers Herz bringen, seine zu offenbaren.

Torc stand derweil im Thronsaal von Temra, Maeve umrundete ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei, wieder hier zu sein, zumal er auf eine Art und Weise ganz schön wütend war auf seine Königin. „Nun ein besonders guter Krieger bist du nicht, sonst hätte ich es damals schon geschafft, Kells zu erobern. Aber du erfüllst deinen Zweck. Geh und Trainiere mit den Soldaten damit sie nicht wieder ängstlich das Weite suchen sobald die mystischen Ritter ihre Rüstungen rufen.", sagte sie ernst ehe sie zu ihrem Thron schritt und sich darauf niederließ. „Du kannst gehen." Doch der Hauptmann der Wachen rührte sich nicht. Maeve hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. „Ich sagte du kannst gehen." „Das habe ich sehr wohl verstanden, meine Königin.", antwortete er, rührte sich aber noch immer nicht. „Warum habt ihr mir verschwiegen, dass Rohan auch mein Sohn ist.", fuhr er dann fort. Die Königin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es also. Das ist nicht von Belang. Du warst lediglich Mittel zum Zweck." Torc trat wütend auf die Königin zu. „Mittel zum Zweck? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war diese Nacht für euch genauso schön, wie für mich und ihr wirktet nicht so, als würdet ihr mich nur dazu benutzen, ein Kind zu bekommen." Maeve knurrte und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. „Denkst du etwa immer noch ich hätte es aus Liebe getan?", sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich war verletzt nachdem ich meinen Mann und meinen erstgeborenen Sohn verloren hatte. Du warst für den Moment gut, um mich mein Leid vergessen zu lassen." Torc beugte sich über sie, die Arme an ihrem Thron abstützend und sah ihr in die Augen. „Einst habt ihr mir eure Liebe gestanden, soll das wirklich nur deswegen gewesen sein, weil ihr ein gebrochenes Herz hattet und jemanden suchtet, der euch Trost spendet?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Maeve kniff die Augen zusammen und lachte verächtlich. „Natürlich! Hattest du tatsächlich gedacht ich könnte jemanden wie dich lieben?" Der Hauptmann trat einige Schritte zurück. „Natürlich nicht. Meine Königin..." Er Verneigte sich und verließ eilig den Thronsaal. Maeve's Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie rutschte von ihrem Thron hinunter auf den kalten Steinboden und hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Natürlich hatte sie gelogen, wie schon so oft. Sie hatte diesen Mann einst geliebt, wenn auch vor langer Zeit. Rohan war ein Produkt der Liebe und kein Unfall mit einem Mann, den sie eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Wahrscheinlich war auch dies der Grund, warum sie ihren Sohn so gerne an ihrer Seite haben wollte...

„Angus!", rief Rohan, als er seinen Freund auf dem Schlosshof stehen sah. „Hey mein Alter, na alles klar?", fragte er grinsend und wies die Wachen an, sich zu entfernen. Er war gerade dabei gewesen sie zu trainieren als ihn sein Freund unterbrochen hatte. „Also, was gibt's?", fragte der dunkelhaarige weiter, als Rohan ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, für letzte Nacht. Weil ich einfach so in deine Kammer geplatzt war.", meinte er und fuhr sich nervös durch das gelockte Haar. Angus grinste. „Schon vergessen, alter. War ja nichts, was du nicht schon mal gesehen hättest." „Wo ist Amara?", fragte Draganta weiter. „In ihrer Kammer, sie versucht mit ihren neuen Kräften umzugehen." Rohan nickte. „Sag mal wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft an diesen Punkt zu gelangen, ich meine, bis vor wenigen Stunden habt ihr doch noch dauernd gestritten." Angus musterte seinen Freund lächelnd. „Was sich liebt das neckt sich. Außerdem habe ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgewartet, sie konnte nicht anders als zu brüllen 'ich dich auch'. Alles eine Frage des Timings." Wieder nickte der ehemalige König von Temra. „Rohan, Fass dir endlich ein Herz und sag es ihr." „Ich kann nicht. Ich meine ich habe es versucht aber sie wollte mir nicht zuhören. Zudem meinte sie ja diese Nacht...", er hielt kurz inne. „Diese Nacht hätte keine Bedeutung gehabt." Angus lachte verächtlich auf. „Dass ich nicht lache. Du hast es doch nun schon von mehreren Seiten gehört, dass die Königin auf dich steht... und das nicht erst seit Gestern. Dafür, dass du der große Ritter Draganta bist, stellst du dich in Liebesangelegenheiten ganz schön dämlich an.", grinste er. Rohan lächelte nun auch. „Ja du hast Recht, ich sollte aufhören so an mir zu zweifeln. Danke Angus.", meinte Rohan, ehe er zurück ins Schloss lief. „Immer gern.", rief er noch zurück.

Rohan war wild entschlossen, als er sich dem Thronsaal näherte, in dem Deirdra am Kamin stand und die Flammen des Feuers beobachtete, die unstet vor sich hin züngelten. „Deirdra.", sagte er leise als er zu ihr trat. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und Lächelte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ja es ist nur... Die ganze Sache mit Maeve und Nemain bereitet mir etwas Kopfzerbrechen. Wolltest du irgendetwas?" Ihr Blickt streifte seinen und er seufzte. „Nein. Ja. Deirdra, wir müssen uns unbedingt unterhalten." Ihr Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller,doch ehe Rohan weiter reden konnte, hörten sie von draußen einen der Wachen rufen. „Der Krieger von Temra steht vor den Toren!"


	23. My heart will go on

_In einer Welt, die uns oft so fremd ist  
sind wir nun auf uns allein gestellt  
In einer Welt, die so schnell vergisst  
ist der nächste Schritt alles was zählt_

Rohan traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme von der anderen Seite des Schlosstores her hörte. „Aufmachen. Lasst mich rein." „Es ist Lugad.", rief Rohan. „Öffnet das Tor." Die Wachen taten wie ihnen befohlen wurde und tatsächlich, war es das gelbliche Gesicht seines Bruders, das Rohan da anlächelte. „Rohan, Bruder!", sagte er strahlend als er ihm die Hand gab. „Lugad, es freut mich, dass du wieder in Kells bist. Sag, was führt dich zu uns?", antwortete ihm Rohan, der sich ebenfalls freute Lugad wiederzusehen. Viel zu viel Zeit war vergangen seit dem letzten mal. „Lugad, wie schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Deirdra, die nun ebenfalls in den Schlosshof hinausgetreten war. „Prinzessin. Freunde tun gut." „Eigentlich...", setzte Rohan an. „Heißt es jetzt Königin." Als Lugad ihn verwirrt anblickte, nahm ihn die Königin zärtlich am Arm. „Komm mit ins Schloss, wir erklären dir alles. Du hast eine Menge verpasst." Rohan folgte Deirdra und Lugad immer noch lächelnd zurück in den Thronsaal.

Auch die anderen mystischen Ritter waren zu sich gestoßen und alle freuten sich, Lugad wiederzusehen, bis auf Angus. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, jetzt, da er wusste, dass Lugad auch sein eigener Halbbruder war. Rohan und Deirdra hatten Lugad alles erzählt, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten vorgefallen war und schlossen mit der Neuigkeit rund um Angus und Torc. Lugad sah freudestrahlend zu Angus auf. „Noch ein Bruder!" Angus lächelte etwas gequält. Ein gutes hatte es jedoch: zumindest war er nicht der dümmste in der Familie, dachte er sich. „Nun weißt du alles. Wir haben Nemain an der Backe und Maeve ist auch wieder da. Aber was führt dich zu uns zurück?", fragte nun Garrett. Bei all den Gegebenheiten der letzten Zeit, konnte Lugad's Rückkehr einfach kein Zufall sein. „Lugad war weit weg. Lugad war auf Suche nach seinem Vater. Dann traf Lugad auf drei Frauen, sahen alle gleich aus. Frauen sagten Lugad müsse zu Nemain gehen. Nemain böse, greift Kells an. Also stahl Lugad etwas von Nemain um zu helfen." Er griff in einen Beutel, den er bei sich trug und zog einen silbernen, mit Steinen besetzen Kelch hervor. „Der Kelch meines Königreichs!", rief Ivar aus. „Lugad, wie hast du?", fragte Rohan sichtlich erstaunt über die unerwartete Hilfe. „Lugad kennt Insel von Nemain, Lugad dort aufgewachsen. Lugad sich rein geschlichen und Kelch genommen." „Danke Lugad, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr uns das hilft.", sagte die Königin lächelnd. Rohan betrachtete den Kelch lange, ehe er sich umsah. „Aideen, Aideen bist du da?" „Ich bin hier, Rohan.", sagte eine helle, piepsige Stimme hinter ihm. „Wir haben dich ja lange nicht gesehen.", bemerkte er kurz. Aideen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Grund für ihre lange Abwesenheit war eher die Situation zwischen Rohan und Deirdra, die arme kleine Elfe schwärmte ja schon so lange für Rohan doch langsam musste sie sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass sie niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben wird. „Fee Hübsch", bemerkte Lugad, was Aideen ein wenig rot werden ließ. So was hatte lange niemand mehr zu ihr gesagt. „Aideen, ich habe eine Bitte. Flieg nach Tir na nog und berichte König Fin Varra davon, dass sich Ivar's Kelch nun in unserem Besitz befindet. Ich denke, er wird noch ein Wörtchen mit Mider zu reden haben." „Ich fliege wie der Wind!", antwortete sie bevor sie aus dem Fenster flog.  
„Nun haben wir endlich etwas gegen Nemain in der Hand.", sagte Garrett grinsend. Doch sein Lachen verging ihm, als einer der Wachen hineingelaufen kam. „Meine Königin, wir werden angegriffen! Es ist riesig, eine Art Fledermaus!" „Schnell.", rief Rohan, als sich jedoch auch Deirdra erhoben hatte und mit ihnen hinauflaufen wollte, hielt er die Königin zurück. „Nein, du bleibst hier." „Aber, Rohan!" „Deirdra du hast im Moment keine magische Waffe, hier im Schloss bist du sicherer."

Vor dem Schloss sahen sie das Wesen. Der Wachmann hatte recht, es sah aus wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus. Sie spie kein Feuer, jedes mal wenn sich das gigantische Maul der Kreatur öffnete, flogen Pfeile hinaus. Die vier mystischen Ritter wichen ihm so gut es ging aus. „Was in Dagda's Namen ist das?", fragte Angus verwirrt. Unter der geflügelten Kreatur stand Nemain und betrachtete die Ritter lächelnd. „Ihr habt etwas, was mir gehört. Gebt mir den Kelch zurück und niemandem wird ein Haar gekrümmt." „Nemain!", rief Lugad, der mit ihnen gekommen war um zu helfen. „Lugad. Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass es nicht klug ist, mich zu bestehlen?" „Niemals geben wir den Kelch zurück. Rufen wir die Rüstungen.", schrie Ivar. „Feuer tief in mir!" „Erde wohl unter mir" „Mächtiger Wald vor mir!" „Wasser, dass mich umgibt" Das war nun ihre Chance, ihre neuen Waffen endlich mal richtig auszuprobieren. „Los, alle zusammen!", schrie Rohan. Sie begannen alle gemeinsam zu feuern, inklusive Lugad. All ihre Kraft setzten sie ein, doch es half nichts. Plötzlich kam zu ihren Kräften noch drei andere mit dazu. Als sich die mystischen Ritter umsahen, erkannten sie Brianna, Lynette und Amara, die ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt waren. Zusammen mit den Prinzessinnen und der Hexe schafften sie es, dass sich das Wesen in Luft auflöste. Nemain knurrte wütend. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, ich werde den Kelch zurück bekommen!", rief sie, ehe sie sich in eine Krähe verwandelte und verschwand.  
„Das war ja mal n geiler Abgang 'ich werde den Kelch zurück bekommen', ich glaub die nimmt uns nicht für voll.", sagte Angus lachend. „Und ich glaube, diesen Spruch hast du schon mal gebracht.", antwortete Garrett grinsend. Ivar wandte sich den Mädchen zu. „Das war unglaublich. Ihr habt wirklich schnell gelernt, mit euren Fähigkeiten umzugehen." „Habt ihr etwas anderes erwartet?", meinte Brianna lächelnd. Doch auf einmal erschien die Kreatur erneut und feuerte ihre Pfeile ab, in einem unvorsichtigen Moment gelang es ihnen nicht rechtzeitig auszuweichen und einer der Pfeile durchbohrte Rohan's Rüstung. Sogleich verschwand das Vieh auch wieder. „Rohan!", rief Angus panisch, ehe er seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilte.

Während Deirdra besorgt im Thronsaal auf und ab ging und drauf und dran war, doch noch hinaus zu eilen, um ihren Freunde zu helfen, erschien plötzlich König Fin Varra auf dem Holztisch neben dem Kelch. „Königin Deirdra!", sagte er lächelnd. „König Fin Varra. Ich nehme an, Aideen hat euch erreicht?", antwortete sie, ein wenig überrascht über die Anwesenheit des Feenkönigs. „Ja, das hat sie. Und ich wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Nun wird Mider's Schreckensherrschaft endlich ein Ende nehmen." „Was meint ihr? Was habt ihr vor?" „Das werdet ihr gleich sehen. Mider, Feenmeister der Schliefs, ich rufe euch!", sagte er in Richtung des Kelches. Grünes Feuer trat auf und in seiner Mitte erschien Mider. „Nemain, habt ihr nun endlich...Oh..." Erschrocken wich er zurück, als er Fin Varra erkannte. Deirdra reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und nahm den Kelch sofort an sich, sodass Mider keine Chance hatte, wieder zurück in sein Reich zu kehren. „Mein König, wie kann ich euch behilflich sein? Ich stehe euch immer zu Diensten.", sagte er mit zarter Stimme. „Deine Versuche, dich bei mir ein zu schleimen, werden dir dieses mal nichts nützen, Mider.", sagte der König von Tir na nog ernst. „Mein König ich war euch doch immer stets zu Diensten." Mider zitterte. Die Angst stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Deirdra konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Feenmeister schon einmal so ängstlich gesehen zu haben. Von Fin Varra hatte er stets Respekt gehabt und ohne die Hilfe von Maeve oder Nemain hatte er scheinbar auch keine Chance den König zu besiegen. Kräftemäßig schien er ihm Haushoch unterlegen zu sein. „Zu Diensten nennst du das? Erst hast du Maeve geholfen, nun Nemain und das alles nur in der Hoffnung, eines Tages meinen Thron besteigen zu können. Nein Mider, das ist vorbei, von nun an fristest du dein weiteres Dasein als Spriggen!", rief der König aus. Schon hatte er seine Hände erhoben und feuerte rote Blitze auf den Feenmeister ab. Mider begann sich zu verwandeln. „Nein, Fin Varra, ich flehe euch an!", rief er noch ehe er als kleines, braunes Wesen mit langen Ohren vor dem König stand. Deirdra riss die Augen weit auf. Konnte das sein? Hatten sie nun endlich Ruhe vor Mider?  
König Fin Varra wandte sich der Königin zu. „Ich danke euch, Königin Deirdra. Endlich braucht mein Volk keine Angst mehr vor Mider zu haben. Und Nemain wird ohne ihn auch bei weitem nicht mehr so mächtig sein." Deirdra nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Ich danke euch ebenfalls. Zumindest eine Sorge sind wir somit los." König Fin Varra verschwand gemeinsam mit dem verwandelten Mider. Deirdra betrachtete den Kelch in ihren Händen. Ivar würde sicher hoch erfreut sein, diesen nun endlich zurück in sein Königreich bringen zu können. Viel zu lange schon, musste der Prinz darauf warten. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. War der Kelch nicht auch die Voraussetzung dafür, seine Brianna heiraten zu dürfen?

„Bringt ihn in seine Kammer!", hörte Deirdra Cathbad aus den Gängen rufen. Besorgt eilte sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien. Sie sah Angus und Garrett, die Rohan stützten. Sein Hemd ganzes Hemd war voller Blut und er schien kaum noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Ein netter Gruß von Nemain, sie will ihren Kelch wieder." Deirdra sah kurz vor den Kelch in ihren Händen. „Den kann sie haben nur Mider ist nicht mehr da." Während sie Rohan die Treppen hinauf hievten, sah Angus über seine Schulter hinunter zu der Königin. „Was meinst du mit Mider ist nicht mehr da?" „König Fin Varra hat ihn in einen Spriggen verwandelt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Angus, darüber können wir auch später noch reden, kümmert euch verdammt nochmal um Rohan." Angus nickte und brachte seinen Freund gemeinsam mit Garrett und Cathbad in dessen Kammer um seine Wunde zu versorgen. Ivar blieb unten bei der Königin. „Deirdra, das Monster hat ihn ganz schön erwischt.", sagte er leise. Doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, sondern drückte ihm den Kelch in die Hände. „Nimm das.", sagte sie ehe sie ihren Freunden folgte.

Einige Zeit später lehnte Deirdra an der Wand neben der Tür zu Rohans Kammer, genauso wie Garrett und Ivar. Brianna, Lynette und Amara saßen nervös auf einer Bank ihnen gegenüber. Nur Angus lief wütend auf und ab. „Das wird sie mir büßen...diese..." „Angus.", sagte Ivar tadelnd. „Was denn? Ich hab doch recht. Einfach so aus dem Hinterhalt auf ihn zu schießen, die ist ja schlimmer als Torc!"  
Garrett legte der Königin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er ihren starren Blick bemerkte. „Hab keine Sorge, Rohan hat schon schlimmeres überstanden. Er ist ein Kämpfer." Sie nickte stumm. Natürlich hatte er schon schlimmeres überstanden nur war Cathbad nun schon eine ganze Weile bei ihm und ließ keinen von ihnen hinein. Das konnte einfach nichts gutes bedeuten. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance. Was wenn...nein, daran konnte sie jetzt einfach nicht denken. Er würde es schaffen, so wie er es schon einmal geschafft hatte. Doch damals hatte er unerwartet Hilfe bekommen, dank Lynettes Vater sonst wäre er damals schon...  
Die Tür ging auf und Cathbad trat mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck heraus. „Und?", fragte Angus sofort. Seine Hände waren schweißnass, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Wenn er die Nacht übersteht hat er das schlimmste hinter sich, doch wenn nicht...", der Druide sprach nicht weiter. Auch er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. „Können wir zu ihm?", fragte Angus hastig. Cathbad schüttelte den Kopf. „Er braucht viel Ruhe, ich denke nicht dass es gut wäre, wenn ihr nun alle hineingeht. Wechselt euch bitte ab, jeder hält für ein paar Stunden Nachtwache."

Sie taten wie Cathbad ihnen gesagt hatte. Garrett und Lynette übernahmen die erste. Ivar und Brianna die zweite. Angus und Amara schließlich die dritte. Rohan lag in seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Er war schweißgebadet, um seinen nackten Oberkörper hatte der Druide einen Verband gewickelt, der sich leicht dunkelrot verfärbt hatte. Angus saß die ganze Zeit über an seinem Bett. Amara stellte einen neuen Krug mit Wasser auf den Nachttisch und legte ihre Hände schließlich auf Angus Schultern. „Du musst nicht mit mir hier bleiben. Geh ruhig schlafen.", sagte er mir leiser Stimme, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang seine Augen von seinem besten Freund und Halbbruder abzuwenden. „Ich weiß.", sagte sie ernst. „Aber ich lasse dich hier nicht ganz alleine." Angus schmiegte seine Wange an ihre Hand. „Ich danke dir." Schließlich ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke und sah ihn an. „Hey, Liebe bedeutet doch, immer füreinander da zu sein, oder nicht?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, was auch Angus für einen Moment zum Lächeln brachte. „Er ist mein bester Freund." „Ich weiß. Er wird es schaffen, Angus. Da bin ich ganz sicher."  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür. Deirdra trat ein, sie sah aus als hätte sie die ganze Nacht noch nicht geschlafen. Kein Wunder, Angus ging es schließlich genauso. „Eure Ablöse ist da.", sagte sie leise als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Danke, Deirdra aber ich denke ich werde hier bleiben, es sind nur noch wenige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, da will ich ihn nicht allein lassen." „Ich auch nicht.", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. Angus nickte. Amara erhob sich, gab Angus einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in Richtung Tür. „So bleibt denn beide da, ich denke euch beide braucht Rohan jetzt gerade am Meisten.", meinte die Hexe. Sie klopfte Deirdra noch aufmuntern auf die Schulter, ehe sie die Kammer verließ.  
Die Königin setzte sich Angus Gegenüber an die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm Rohan's Hand in ihre. „Wie geht es ihm?" „Unverändert." Deirdra strich ihm sanft über das Schweißnasse Gesicht. „Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Angus in ernstem Ton. „Jede Nacht seh ich ihn in meinen Träumen. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Und ich war bisher noch nie in der Lage ihm zu sagen, was ich empfinde." „Dann tus doch jetzt.", meinte der Ritter der Erde weiter.  
Deirdra sah kurz zu ihm auf und nickte. „Natürlich ich sag es ihm nun wieder einmal wenn er es nicht mitbekommt." Dann seufzte sie, ihre Hand ruhte auf Rohan's Wange. „Durch all die Distanz und den Raum zwischen uns...ich die Königstochter und du der Druidenlehrling." Sie lächelte leicht. „Ob nah oder fern, wo immer du auch bist, Rohan, ich glaube daran, dass dein Herz weiter schlagen wird." Sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig. „Eine Magd hat mir einst etwas erzählt, dass meine Mutter mal gesagt hatte: Liebe kann uns einmal berühren und für ein Leben bleiben und uns niemals loslassen, bis wir sterben. Rohan, du kannst nicht gehen bevor ich dir gesagt habe, was ich für dich empfinde, bitte.", flehte sie. In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet, genauso ging es auch Angus bei ihren Worten.  
Sie strich ihm erneut über die Wange und blickte in das schlafende Gesicht. „Bitte wach wieder auf. Ich liebe dich."

 _Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_


	24. Feuer & Luft

_Then one day you looked my way  
I was too shy to say to have anything to offer  
Since then we never slept apart  
You said you loved my heart  
Forever after_

 _And that's all  
That's all  
I ever wanted,  
I ever talked about_

Angus hatte selbst Probleme seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Die Worte der Königin waren einfach wunderschön und der Ritter der Erde bedauerte es sogar ein wenig, dass er selbst nicht in der Lage war so gut mit Worten umzugehen. Er beobachtete seinen besten Freund und Deirdra lange. Der große Ritter Draganta und die Königin von Kells. Beide hatten seit je her so viel Stärke und Mut bewiesen - und doch waren sie zu feige um sich ihre Gefühle zueinander offen zu gestehen. Und das, obwohl die beiden schon so viel länger aufeinander standen als der Rest von Ihnen.  
Ein leises Stöhnen riss Angus aus seinen Gedanken. Deirdra hatte ihre Hand wieder an Rohan's Wange gelegt. "Rohan? Rohan hörst du mich?", fragte sie besorgt. Angus bemerkte ein Zucken in den Händen seines Freundes und nahm nun ebenfalls die Hand des mystischen Ritters. Das Fieber schien gesunken zu sein. "Ich liebe dich auch.", kam eine leise Stimme, ehe Draganta langsam die Augen öffnete und die Königin ansah, die ihre Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. "Rohan! Du lebst!", sagte sie lächelnd Ehe sie sich ihm um den Hals warf. Vorsichtig sah sich Angus um, doch alles sah aus wie immer. Dann räusperte er sich Ehe er Aufstand. "Ich sag dann mal Cathbad und den anderen Bescheid, bevor ihr hier alles abfackelt. Pyren hat mir schon mal den Hintern angekokelt dieses Erlebnis brauch ich nicht noch mal.", grinste er. "Freut mich, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst, mein Alter." Er klopfte Rohan auf die Schulter und verließ dann eilig die Kammer. "Du...du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Deirdra und wurde leicht rot. Langsam hob Rohan seine Hand und Strich ihr eine Strähne des roten Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Jedes Wort. Ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen aber jedes Mal wenn ich es versucht habe, hast du mich abgewiesen. Meine Gefühle waren auch der wahre Grund warum ich wollte, dass du meine Frau wirst und nicht die Allianz zwischen den beiden Königreichen." Die Königin lächelte. "Du bist ein Idiot. Hättest du mir das damals schon gesagt, ich hätte angenommen. Wenn eine Heirat aus politischen Gründen für mich in Frage gekommen wäre, hätte ich einst Garrett zum Mann genommen. Ich dachte du kennst meine Ansichten darüber." Nun lächelte auch Rohan etwas gequält. "Ich habe mich wirklich selten dämlich angestellt." "Vermutlich der Einfluss von Angus.", grinste sie. "Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"  
"Als hätte ich es allein mit einem ganzen Bataillon Temra's aufgenommen.", er drückte leicht ihre Hand. "Aber das wird schon wieder. Waren Angus und du die ganze Nacht hier?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben uns abgewechselt mit Garrett und Ivar. Nur in den letzten Stunden waren wir beide hier. Cathbad sagte wenn du die Nacht überstehst wird alles gut. Deswegen wollte keiner von uns gehen."  
Rohan lächelte. Ihm wäre es mit Angus vermutlich nicht anders ergangen. Oder mit Deirdra. Er sah sie lange an. Genau genommen waren es ihre und Angus Stimmen die ihn zurück ins Leben geholt haben.  
Deirdra legte sich zu Rohan ins Bett, ihr Kopf neben seinem. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er lächelnd. „Vor was?" „Davor, dass das Schloss in Flammen aufgehen könnte, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen werde." Deirdra lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber auf draußen verschieben." „Das müsst ihr nicht unbedingt.", hörten sie eine ziemlich hohe Stimme sagen. Als die beiden ihre Köpfe in die Richtung wandten, aus der die Stimme kam, erkannten sie König Fin Varra auf der Nachtkonsole stehen. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. „König Fin Varra, was führt euch zu uns?", fragte Deirdra mit sanfter Stimme, ehe sie Rohan ansah und die Augen aufriss. „Oh stimmt, das wichtigste hast du noch gar nicht mitbekommen, Mider fristet sein Dasein nun als Spriggin." „Er ...was? Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft?", fragte Rohan überrascht. Fin Varra kicherte. „Während ihr in den Kampf gegen Nemain's Wesen vertieft waren, hab ich mich seiner angenommen. Aber das ist nun Nebensache. Es freut mich, zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht. Nun fehlt eigentlich nur noch eines: beendet, was ihr angefangen habt." „Aber könnte es dann nicht passieren, dass das ganze Schloss niedergebrannt wird?", fragte Deirdra nervös, doch der kleine König schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bei euch beiden ist es etwas anderes. Bei den übrigen mystischen Rittern ging von jetzt auf gleich ein großer Teil der Macht auf die jungen Mädchen über, bei euch ist es lediglich die Verbindung zwischen Feuer und Luft. Die Elemente verbinden sich." Rohan sah die Königin an, ja das ergab Sinn. Feuer sprühe, Luft sie glühe, dass war es, was die Schicksalsschwestern einst sagten, war damit etwa diese Verbindung gemeint?  
„König Fin Varra, ist das vielleicht auch der Grund, warum meine Kräfte nicht mehr funktionieren?", fragte Deirdra besorgt. Der König lächelte. „Nein, meine Königin. Der Grund dafür liegt nicht in deinem Herzen, sondern darunter. Rohan, ich wünsche dir gute Besserung, auf dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." „Ich danke euch.", antwortete er leise, ehe der kleine König auch schon verschwunden war.  
Rohan sah zu Deirdra, diese setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, kam jedoch nicht dazu, da er sie in diesem Moment Länge und zärtlich küsste. Beide durchströmte eine seltsame Wärme, eine Mischung aus Kälte und Hitze, um sie herum wehte ein starker Wind und dennoch spürten sie die Hitze eines Feuers.  
Cathbad betrat die Kammer und bemerkte die Flammen rund um das Bett, die jedoch sofort erloschen, als sie ihn bemerkten und den Kuss unterbrachen. Er räusperte sich und Deirdra kletterte aus dem Bett heraus zurück auf ihren Stuhl. Der Druide lächelte. „Es freut mich, zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht." „Danke, Cathbad. Es wird noch etwas dauern bis die Wunde vollständig verheilt ist, denke ich aber das wird schon wieder."  
Cathbad trat an das Bett und begann damit, Rohan den Verband abzunehmen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte sich die Wunde bereits vollständig geschlossen. „Das ist doch nicht möglich.", murmelte er. Rohan strich sich über die Brust, da wo der Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte und war selbst sehr überrascht. „Cathbad, wie kann das sein?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Fin Varra sagte zwar du wärst bald wieder auf den Beinen, aber dass er so bald meinte..." „Cathbad, hat euch Fin Varra etwa auch besucht?", fragte Deirdra besorgt. „Ja, vor einigen Minuten. Ähm, wir beide müssen uns übrigens noch unterhalten.", antwortete er der Königin. „Warum? Was ist denn los?" Der Druide räusperte sich. „Verspürst du in letzter Zeit morgens leichte Übelkeit?"  
„Übelkeit? Die verspüre ich auch immer, wenn ich an Maeve denke.", sagte Angus, der nun zusammen mit den anderen in der Tür stand und breit grinste. Der Druide verdrehte die Augen und sah zu dem ehemaligen Dieb auf. „So geht es mir ebenfalls jedes mal wenn du den Mund aufmachst." „Cathbad, warum stellt ihr der Königin eine solche Frage?", kam es von Brianna. Der Druide lächelte. „Fin Varra sagte der Grund, warum Deirdras eigentliche Kraft nicht mehr funktioniert, liegt nicht in ihrem Herzen, sondern darunter. Ich gehe schwer davon aus dass eure gemeinsame Nacht mehr als nur emotionale Spuren hinterlassen hat."

Augenblicklich saß Rohan senkrecht im Bett. „Was?", stammelte er. Auch Angus klappte die Kinnlade hinunter, dann grinste er jedoch. „Tja, das passiert, wenn man nicht aufpasst." Cathbad sah ihn und Amara lange an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das sagst ausgerechnet du. Rohan ist nicht der einzige der in der Hinsicht einen Treffer gelandet hat."  
Amara biss sich auf die Lippe und trat instinktiv hinter Angus zurück.

Maeve lief unruhig hin und her. „Es geht ihm gut, meine Königin. Wie mir unsere Spione in Kells berichtet haben, hat Rohan überlebt, er ist vor kurzem Aufgewacht. Ihr braucht euch also nicht zu sorgen um 'unseren' Sohn.", sagte Torc schnaubend. Dass Maeve ihm nie erzählt hatte, dass Rohan auch sein Sohn war, schmerzte ihn noch immer. „Nemain wird dafür büßen. Wenn hier jemand Kells angreift, bin ICH das!" „Königin Maeve, das ist nicht alles." Sie sah ihren Hauptmann eindringlich an. „Anscheinend ist es Lugad gelungen, den magischen Kelch von Nemain zu stehlen. Mider existiert nun nur noch als Spriggin in Tir na Nog." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen der Königin aus. „Nun das schmerzt mich nicht wirklich. Mider hat es nicht anders verdient und Nemain ist somit geschwächt. Das heißt sie ist verwundbar." „Was habt ihr nun vor?" „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, ich weihe dich schon früh genug in meine Pläne ein. Du kannst gehen." „Meine Königin.", sagte Torc noch, ehe er den Thronsaal von Temra verließ. Zur selben Zeit kam Seanin herein, im Arm hielt er eine gefesselte und geknebelte junge Frau. „Meine Königin, seht wen ich endlich allein angetroffen habe." Maeve grinste zufrieden als sie die zitternde Lynette vor sich hatte. „Wird sie in den Kerker und sorge dafür, dass ihre Hände gut gefesselt sind. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass sie hier ihre Kräfte einsetzt."  
Seanin lächelte und tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. Als Lynette in dem engen, dunklen Verlies in Maeve's Thronsaal saß, trat die Königin an die Gitter und betrachtete die Prinzessin lange. „Arme, kleine Prinzessin, was bist du auch ohne deinen geliebten Garrett unterwegs." „Ich fand sie vor den Toren von Kells im Wald, sie übte mit ihren Kräften umzugehen. Zu schade, dass sich dieses dummchen anderweitig nicht verteidigen kann." „Was erwartest du, sie wurde als Prinzessin erzogen und nicht als Kriegerin. Es gibt nur wenige Prinzessinnen die auch wissen, mit einem Schwert umzugehen." Sie hielt inne und dachte dabei an sich selbst. Sie wurde stets dazu erzogen, sich verteidigen zu können, dadurch dass seit Jahrzehnten Krieg herrschte zwischen Kells und Temra.  
Maeve trat hinüber zu ihrem Thron und setzte sich. Torc's Nachricht von Rohan's Verwundung ließ sie nicht mehr los. Für einen Moment hatte sie große Angst verspürt, sie könnte ihren Sohn verloren haben. Eigentlich töricht, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihn schon seit Jahren bekämpft. Aber damals wusste sie auch noch nicht, dass es sich um ihren Sohn handelte. Hatte sie doch erst vor wenigen Monaten das Mal auf seinem Arm entdeckt. „Was machen wir nun mit ihr?", fragte Seanin und riss die Königin somit aus ihren Gedanken. „Was?", fragte sie in einem Moment der Verwirrtheit. „Was wir nun mit ihr machen, ich dachte ihr wolltet sie töten." „Ich denke darüber nach. Lass mich nun allein." „Aber, meine Königin..." „Ich sagte du sollst gehen." Seanin kniff die Augen zusammen, verneigte sich dann jedoch und entfernte sich. So langsam zweifelte er an dem Uhrteilungsvermögen der Königin...


End file.
